Masters of the swords II
by Night of StarClan
Summary: After finding a strange box Antauri, Mandarin and Nova mysteriously disappear. Now the HyperForce and the rest of the sword monkeys have to find them...but where are they. Rated K plus for now, might change later on.
1. Prologue

**Me: Here, like promised. My next story of the ten sword masters.**

**Antauri: To avoid to much questioning and confusion we all ask our readers to read he first story before they continue with this one.**

**Chiro: Name: Masters of the swords.**

**Nova: Rating: T, for char.-death.**

**Sprx: Like always, when you find mistakes, keep them... (_smack_) ...owowow, alright. When you find some, tell EvA please. She would really appreciate it.**

**Gibson: Because when you send her what she did wrong she'll do her best to do it right the next time.**

**Otto: Important Information: English isn't EvA's first language. She live in Austria and is born there and...uh, where is Austria?**

**Me: (_Sigh_) I know it's small, but to you have to ask that now? It's a small country inte the middle of Europe. It's located under Germany and above Italy.**

**Otto: Ohhhh...that country. Okay, EvA is from there so her first language is German. She learns English at shool.**

**Me: SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**Krinkle: R&R**

**Me and HyperForce: NOT YOU AGAIN!**

**Krinkle: (_gulps_) Okay, okay i'm leaving.**

* * *

><p>A snow white unicorn with golden mane and tail, golden hooves, a white horn and piercing green eyes dashed through a jungle. Her eyes narrowed when a big spider blocked her path. She sunk her head and her horn pierced through the spider. It fell to the ground dead when she shook her head.<p>

As fast as the wind the unicorn raced on and whinnied angrily. She remembered clearly what had happened not half an hour ago…

_Flashback_

"_Antauri, Nova, Mandarin, report!", called a Chiro through the communicator. _

"We haven't reached the source yet Chiro"_, came Antauri's reply. _

"Boy you would be doing good with being a bit patient. We can't just teleport there"_, argued Mandarin. _

_Chiro frowned and the white monkey next to him smiled. Adria floated up and placed a hand on the teens shoulder. "Chiro, be patient. The three of them know what they are doing." The teen smiled and answered: "Yeah, I know you're right Adria. I'm just worried." "Completely understandable Chiro", cut a new voice in. Adria turned to see a sea-blue monkey coming at them. "Gibson", greeted Adria and smiled when she saw to other familiar faces which didn't belong to the HyperForce members. _

_"Jake, Pia", greeted Adria happily and hugged the grey monkey while ruffling his daughter's fur with her tail. "Hey Adria, looking good", responded Jake. Adria smiled and stated: "We've just seen each other yesterday." Jake grinned and answered: "One of the advantages of living on the same planet." _

_Adria laughed a bit. After the ten sword-masters had beaten the Dark-Master, they had all agreed to return to Shugazoom with the HyperForce. The home of two, and after the adventure, three of the sword-masters. Adria and her son Sean had decided to stay in the Super Robot while everyone helped building homes for the other monkeys. _

_"Well, look at that." _

_Adria snapped out of her thoughts and followed Jake's gaze. She couldn't help but smile brightly at the sight. Her son was hugging Pia tightly. And for quite a long time as well. Adria shared a glance with Jake, then both started to laugh. Suddenly the alarm went off. Everyone froze while Gibson started typing something into the keyboard. "Antauri, Mandarin, Nova, do you read. Anybody respond!", called the scientist worriedly. Adria froze at this and she rushed to the blue monkey as well. "Antauri! Mandarin! Nova! Any of you! Dammit respond!" Nothing except for static reached their ears and Adria was about to spin around and dash off when a voice came through the communicator. _

"Gi-Gibson?"

_"Antauri? Oh thank all the Stars in the universe. What happened?" _

"I…I don't know." _A coughing fit stopped the monkey's answer, then he rasped: _"We…found the source of the signal. It…was a black…box of some….sort. Nova tried to…..to open it and then a bright light engulfed her. Mandarin and I tried to pull her back but then there was this explosion and…"

_He trailed off. _

_"Antauri…ANTAURI do you READ?" _

"What with the Veron Mystics is that?",_ whispered Antauri. _

_Suddenly a high-pitched noise came through the communicator, followed by Antauri's scream and static._

_End of Flashback_

Adria growled angrily and thought; _Don't worry Antauri. I'll get you home._

* * *

><p><strong>Chiro: Sometimes i thin you're just a sick person who loves to be cruel to Antauri.<strong>

**Nova: Though you always claim he's your favourite character.**

**Me: WTF...NOVA what are you doing here. You were the first on to disappear in the prologue.**

**Nova: Oh...yes...whops...(runs off)**

**Me: (sighs) Sometimes i wonder if it's worth it.**

**Adria: Don't worry to much dear. It surely is worth it. I mean, you have many wonderful readers, not?**

**Me: Are you saying this so i write on faster and you get Antauri back?**

**Adria: Maybe.**


	2. Ch1Arriving and Finding out

**Me: Chapter 1 of my Sequel to _Masters of the swords_ is up.**

**Sean: So, we do get to know where father is?**

**Me: What are you even doing here? Antauri is the only one to be in this intro, since he's the only one of you guys in that chapter.**

**Antarui: (_smile_) I fell really loved.**

**Sean: Father! _(hugs Antauri_)**

**Antauri: (_hugs back_) Can't you allow him to stay?**

**Me: (_groans_) Fine...then you two do the disclamer.**

**Antauri: I thought you said you would do it alone this time.**

**Me: And you said you wuld come alone...so just do it.**

**Antauri: Fine...SRMTHFG doesn't belong to EvA, but he Oc's do and...oh what do I see, a few new Oc's?**

**Sean: Uhhh...great...**

**Me: Hey, don't worry, they won't be that important, at least not as important as the Oc's from the first story.**

**Sean: Woho...Please Read and Review!**

**Me: (_whispers into Antauri's ear_) What would happen if i would say now that it was a lie?**

**Antauri: As happy as he is, he probably wouldn't even realise it.**

* * *

><p>Antauri groaned in pain when he regained consciousness. He tried to move, but found himself unable to do so. Shouting a few delicate curses in his mind he forced his eyes to open, to close them again to shield them from bright light. Slowly moving his arm to his eyes, he opened them again and sat up. Three things he realised immediately.<p>

First, he was in the med-bay.

Second, Kasai wasn't with him and nowhere in sight.

Third, he saw himself, sleeping on a chair next to the door.

_How is that possible_, thought the monkey and looked down at himself. No, he was still in his body. Black fur, silverish-grey metal-parts and a blue tattoo. Again he looked at the sleeping monkey. Black fur, grey metal parts, yellowish-green eyes and no tattoo at all.

_What with the Veron Mystics did just happen_, wondered Antauri. Closing his eyes once again, he tried to remember.

_Flashback_

"_Somewhere around here should the source of the signal be", stated Mandarin while he checked the scanner. _

_"Somewhere?", questioned Nova. _

_"It's weak", answered the orange monkey and sighed. "That thing won't be any help anymore." He deactivated the tracker and Antauri said: "Then we have no chance than to look for it." _

_"__Whatever we are looking for." _

_Antauri smiled at his yellow furred companion and said: "Calm Nova, maybe you get to fight one of the few formless which still exist in this part of the Zone of Wasted Years." _

_At this Nova smirked and she dashed off. Both males shared a glance, their eyes shining with laughter. Then Antauri nodded and ran off as well. He searched for a while, then a call reached him. _

"Antauri, Nova come in, I think I found it!"

_I__mmediately Antauri used his Jet-Pack and took off into the direction Mandarin's call came from. He soon saw the orange monkey, examining something on the ground. Carefully he landed next to his brother, who stated: "It looks like a black-box to me." Antauri bent down and examined the box as well. It indeed did, though it was strange. Normally the black-boxes on Shugazoom weren't black at all. No, they from were different shades of red and orange. Only two black-boxes on the whole planet were really black. And both were in the robot last time Antauri checked. _

_"I checked it this morning", stated the black monkey. "They can't be from the robot." _

_"Then where else", asked Mandarin. "There are only the two in the robot which are black." _

_"You guys, just open it", stated Nova while she landed between them. _

_"Nova I don't think…", began Antauri, but too late. _

_Nova opened it and the next moment a blinding life surrounded the yellow monkey. She screamed in fear and Antauri lunged forward and grabbed her arm to pull her back. Mandarin did the same, but Nova was pulled deeper into the light. Suddenly Mandarin screamed as well and great pain shot through Antauri. Instinctive he let go and gasped when both of his team-mates were swallowed by the light. It died down and smoke filled the air. Coughing the black monkey surveyed the area. Everything was burned by the strong force the light had had. Suddenly he got another call. _

"Antauri, Mandarin, Nova, do you read. Anybody respond!"

_That was Gibsons voice. Antauri tried to answer, but his voice gave out and he coughed once more. _

"Antauri! Mandarin! Nova! Any of you! Dammit respond!"

_Again the second in command tried to respond and finally he managed to rasp_: "Gi-Gibson?"

"Antauri? Oh thank all the Stars in the universe. What happened?"

_Antauri couldn't help but smile slightly at his friends relief, then he answered: _"I…I don't know…"_ He broke off when a new coughing fit shook him, then he went on with the answer. _"We…found the source of the signal. It…was a black…box of some….sort. Nova tried to…..to open it and then a bright light engulfed her. Mandarin and I tried to pull her back but then there was this explosion and…"

_Antauri trailed off when the black-box shook slightly. A white glowing sphere shot out while Gibson called: _"Antauri…ANTAURI do you READ?"_ Not really hearing his friend, he whispered to himself: "What with the Veron Mystics is that?" _

_Then the thing shot towards him and a high-pitched tone burst through him. It hurt like hell and Antauri screamed in pain. But slowly the pain died away and a strange numbness overtook the spiritual monkey. _

N-no…,_ thought the black monkey weakly_. I…can't bla-black out. I…

_End of Flashback_

Then Antauri remembered nothing but darkness. Sighing the black monkey shook his head and wondered; _What did we get into now?_

Suddenly the door to the med-bay slid open and fast Antauri lay down again, closing his eyes almost completely. He needed to figure out what was going on here before he showed he was awake. Gibson walked in and smiling he shook the shoulder of the other black monkey. The monkey looked up and smiled apologetically. Shaking his head the blue monkey ushered the black one out and walked closer to Antauri.

"Who are you?", asked the blue monkey. "And what Power is keeping me from getting your DNA?"

_DNA?_, wondered Antauri. _Oh yes, I laid a permanent shield of Power Primate Energy around myself to find out if this would work so I could it teach Chiro._

Suddenly a hand brushed through his fur. Antauri had to use all his will-power to not wince, tense or do anything else.

"Hmmm, heart-rate a little high, breathing stabile…actually he should be awake by now. And why is his body so sensitive with the tattoo?"

_Sensitive_? Suddenly Gibson slightly pressed onto his tattoo and he instinctively winced. While cursing himself, he heard Gibson saying: "Like last time, though in this sleep, he's wincing." _I did while I was out as well? Interesting._ Suddenly a door opened and a female voice asked: "Anything new yet?" Antauri realised it was Jinmay's.

"Not a thing. He's still sleeping, though he should be awake by now. Did you find out anything?"

"Well, not much. We looked at the sword that was next to him and Otto tried to check it through, but the moment he pulled it out he dropped it and shouted: Hot, hot, HOT!"

Antauri knew Gibson now raised an eyebrow at her and thought; _I hope Kasai's defence wasn't too painful…though, why is he discussing about all of this with Jinmay and not Chiro?_ Concerned highly he pushed his doubts away and sent out his mind, to pull back and bite his tongue to keep himself from moving. The Power Primate pulsed within and around Jinmay in the way he was used it from Chiro.

"Hot?", asked Gibson.

"Well, he had burn-marks on his hand then and when Nova tried to touch it, she dropped it too and said it was burning her hand. I never touched it since the others were too concerned." Gibson laughed and answered: "Well, you just found out that you are the chosen one Jinmay, Antauri would claw the others apart when they would let you touch it in that case." Antauri almost jumped up and cried: _"What?"_ But he held himself tight. _How can that be?_, wondered the monkey I panic. _Why is Jinmay the chosen one? Could it be…_ Again he had to hold himself back from showing anything and thought; _…whatever this light was…it sent me on a dimensional travel! _

With this he could explain why he saw himself and why Jinmay had the Power Primate. Jinmay and Chiro had probably switched roles here. _Alright_, thought the spiritual advisor. _Now I at least know where I am, but I still need to find out what other differences are here_. "…rest", ended Jinmay. "But…", tried Gibson.

"You need to rest! You've been awake the past 24 hours. If he wakes up he probably freaks out anyway and then the alarms will get us. Rest Gibson, please."

A sigh came from the blue monkey, then a door opened and Antauri shortly sent out his mind again. The med-bay was empty so he sat up and opened his eyes.

"The first thing I probably should worry about is: Where are Mandarin and Nova? But I also need to find out where they have Kasai and what differences are between their and my dimension." Antauri looked around and immediately saw something he had secretly feared. In a small hatch in the med-bay, should be one of the black-boxes. But this hatch was empty. "So the black-box came from them, but why would they sent one to teleport the finders into their dimension, why would they even sent it into another dimension?" The black monkey shook his head. It was all too confusing right now.

With a sigh he jumped down from the table and cautiously walked up to the main-computer in the med-bay. He didn't want to cause an alarm. The moment he got there he cursed Gibson silently. The blue monkey had scanned and saved his heart-rate, so the alarm would go off when his heart-beat sped up too much. Shaking his head too clear it, he carefully activated the whole computer-system and created a secret connection to the main-computer.

Now he felt saver and immediately scanned through the files. The most he was used to.

Mandarin betrayed the team, Shugazooms inhabitants, facts about the robot.

Then something caught his attention.

The file was labelled _'the Alchemist'._

Antauri frowned. How much did they know about their creator? He opened the file and a password was required. Sighing he did what he wanted to do least. He activated his claws and phased one of them into the processor, carefully looking through everything to find the password. The file was obviously created by Nova. When he finally found also the password, he couldn't help but sweat-drop. He phased his hand back out and typed in: _"Smash Sprx"._

The file opened and Antauri jumped back in shock. The computer started to blink and fast he tried to calm down, to not set off the alarm. After he'd managed to do that, he walked up to the computer again and started to read the files, getting more relieved and worried at the same time.

The alchemist did turn evil in this dimension as well, however he didn't became Skeleton king, but stayed the Alchemist. Apparently he did almost the same things; Skeleton King had done, including the deal with the HyperForce, to not be a threat while the team was in hibernation. Luckily the team of this dimension didn't know he was their creator as well. Antauri's team had had trouble with battling Skeleton King after they found out. To really fight the man who created them seemed impossible for the black monkey.

After he was through the whole file, he went to the next, which owned the History of the team. It was almost the same, though it showed a few differences.

For one, this HyperForce had been in Hibernation for fifty years, Antauri's had been for about a century.

Second, the team had quite many honorary members.

A small smile graced Antauri's lips at the first one. It was a black-haired boy with blue eyes. Antauri's assumption had been proved correct. Jinmay and Chiro had switched places. While Jinmay was the leader of this team, Chiro was her robotic boyfriend.

The next person was familiar to Antauri as well, though it hurt his heart to see a picture of him.

"Captain Shugazoom", murmured the black monkey and bowed his head in respect. The brave hero had fallen in their war, in the last fight, killed by Skeleton King to give Chiro the chance to end it. Everyone had grieved for him. Finally he looked up again and found a few interesting information. The Captain had never been in stasis and before the Alchemist had turned evil, he'd taken some liquid that would allow him to become many times older than he was supposed to become. Right now he looked like he was in his late thirties, what Antauri found pretty amazing since their Captain Shugazoom had fallen into stasis during his late twenties. He often fought side-by-side with the team, though he and Chiro were the once who fought o different planets the most. It seemed they both were on Sotourix Seven right now.

Antauri pulled out the next member and gasped surprised. The picture showed a dark-red robot monkey with yellow eyes.

**-File 1.1-**

_Name: Sony_

_Gender: Female_

_Look: dark-red fur, yellow eyes_

_Birth-Planet: Luos_

_Weapons: Crossbow and energy-arrows_

_Fighting Style: wide-range_

_Special Abilities/Knowledge: teleporting, Weapons-Specialist_

**-File 1.2-**

_Name: Timothy_

_Parents: Sony and…Otto_ (Well, I can't say I expected that)

_Gender: Male_

_Look: red fur, green eyes_

_Birth-Planet: Shugazoom_

_Weapons: yellow energy Saws_

_Fighting-Style: close and wide range_

_Special Abilities/Knowledge: Mechanics and Weapons_

**-File 2.1-**

_Name: Midnight's Claw/Midnight/Night/Claw_

_Gender: Female_

_Look: midnight-blue fur, golden eyes_

_Birth-Planet: Pugea_

_Weapons: golden Kusarigama* and Shuriken²_

_Special Abilities/Knowledge: Ninja-Abilities_

**-File 2.2-**

_Name: Faith_

_Parents: Midnight's Claw and Antauri_ (What the…me?)

_Gender: Female_

_Look: black fur, golden eyes_

_Birth-Planet: Veron_ (Well, this was really unexpected, far more than me and Otto having kids here too)

_Weapons: golden Ghost-Claws_

_Special Abilities: Power Primate, Psychic_

**-File 2.3-**

_Name: Spirit_

_Parents: Midnight's Claw and Antauri_ (Again me?)

_Gender: Female_

_Look: black fur, midnight-blue eyes_

_Birth-Planet: Veron_ (Those two are probably twins)

_Weapons: golden Ghost-Claws_

_Special Abilities: Psychic, Ninja-Abilities_

**-File 2.4-**

_Name: Jason_

_Parents: Midnight's Claw and Antauri_ (I think someone is trying to fool me with that)

_Gender: Male_

_Look: Dark-blue fur, black chest and marks on the helmet, yellowish-green eyes_

_Birth-Planet: Shugazoom_

_Weapons: bluish-grey Kusarigama* and Shuriken²_

_Special Abilities/Knowledge: Ninja-Abilities_

**-File 2.5-**

_Name: Tiara_

_Parents: Midnight's Claw and Antauri_ (Okay, honestly, how did I even manage to get so many children, someone is making his fun with me here!)

_Gender: Female_

_Look: golden fur, dark blue eyes_

_Birth-Planet: Shugazoom_

_Weapons: bluish-green Kusarigama* and Shuriken²_

_Special Abilities: Power Primate, Psychic_

**-File 3.1-**

_Name: Shelly_

_Gender: female_

_Look: Pale-violet fur, Purple eyes_

_Birth-Planet: Zreiu_

_Weapons: red Laser-Whips_

_Special Abilities/Knowledge: Physics, flying_

_State of health: Pregnant_ (Pregnant uh? Well at least she isn't related to me anymore)

Antauri faced away from the computer and wondered: "Honestly, if those files are correct, how can my this dimensional part and this female get four children in two years?" Sighing he shook his head, then he suddenly heard voices. "Do you think he'll be up by now?" That was Otto. Fast Antauri deactivated the computer and lay down again. This was going to be an interesting adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>* chain-sickle to throw and fight <strong>

**² weapon that was generally used for throwing**


	3. Ch2An unexpected Ally

**Me: Okay, still no one of the old chars. except for Antauri.**

**Antauri: Am i supposed to like this or to be afraid.**

**Me: Uh...I guess more happy. There are a few nice surprises in the chapter.**

**Antauri: I'm still not sure if i like it.**

**Krinkle: I like it!**

**Me: NOT YOU AGAIN!**

**Krinkle: Yes, and this time you won't scare me off.**

**Me: Oh really...Antauri?**

**Antauri: (smirks, activates his claws) Care to repeat that?**

**Krinkle: Ever!**

**Antauri: (evil smirk) Well, then...(attacks)**

**Me: (sweat-drops) And he wonders why I called myself EvilAntauri. He's scary when he smirks like that.  
><strong>

**Krinkle: (screams girlish and runs off) Don't hurt me!**

**Antauri: (deacitvates his claws) What now?**

**Me: This...SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me, though the Oc's do.**

**Antauri: We would truly apreciate reviews.**

* * *

><p><em>-one week later-<em>

Taking a deep breath, Antauri did his best to focus on the Power Primate. His this dimensional self had tried to get into his thoughts and he had instinctively used the Power Primate to block this. Though this was a dangerous way to do so, Antauri wasn't able to control natural instincts. So now he tried to lock the Power Primate away, deep within him, only the shield that kept Gibson from finding out who he was, remaining.

It was dangerous.

One false cut through the connections within his powers and they could be lost forever. Antauri was just lucky that the this-dimensional team was out for some relaxing so he was undisturbed. Taking another deep breath he started.

Part for part he cut the Power Primate's connection away from his body.

Each time he did, a painful cut went through him and he winced, but he went on. There was too much at stake. Grunting in pain he went on and on, having lost count on how many waves of pain struck through him_. _

_I ca-can't give up now_, thought the black monkey determinated. _I need to-to-to find a w-way to fi-find Mandarin and No-va, but for this I ha-have to hold o-on._ Again he separated himself a bit more from the Power Primate and almost groaned in pain. But he also realised something else. _Al-Almost done…now…just don't lose focus._ Antauri gritted his teeth and curled his tail while he went on. Cut after cut went through him, then suddenly…nothing. Panting the black monkey fell to the ground and groaned in pain. Closing his eyes he looked within himself and smiled weakly.

"It…wo-worked…", rasped the black monkey out, groaning in pain once more. He was sure Gibson had painkillers somewhere in here, no matter for what kind of pain, but the problem was, even in his own dimension, he had no idea how Gibson found everything in his lab. Suddenly he heard robotic movement and the next moment two small pills landed in front of him.

"What…with the Verons…", wondered the black monkey and looked up.

A robotic arm returned into the wall, not before closing a shelf. "Can it be?", whispered Antauri in Awe. "Su-Super Robot can you hear me?" In answer the computer went on and a single word appeared.

**Yes**.

Antauri was awestruck at this. Then he asked: "How…how did your own mind get awakened?" He waited for a while, then the answer appeared on the screen.

**The moment Jinmay reactivated me and the team.**

Antauri nodded in understanding, then he asked: "Do you know who I am?"

**Positive, and I know where you come from.**

Deeply confused he asked: "So why are you keeping it secret from your team?"

**They do not know about my mind yet and if you are shielding your DNA and hiding your thoughts, you'll have a good reason…at least when you are a bit like your counterpart here.**

"I'm not having that many children", mumbled the black monkey.

**It surely was a surprise, though not everything about Midnight is in those files.**

"I beg your pardon? What else is to know about her?"

**She is half cat, which means she gets children faster than others**.

Antauri nodded in understanding, then he said: "I'm sorry that I hacked your main-server, though I needed information."

**It is quite alright, though I am curious. Do you know about my own mind in your dimension.**

Antauri stifled at sarcastic laugh and answered: "It was my spirit and Power Primate energy which awakened it."

**Interesting. How?**

Antauri hesitated, then he asked: "You won't tell your team?"

**Not until you allow.**

Nodding thankful he explained: "Well, where to begin. In my dimension the alchemist did turn into a horrible un-dead creature called Skeleton King. He attacked often and got us into much trouble. Then, one day, he pierced directly into Shugazoom's core and tried to awake the Dark-One sealed away into it. Chiro…at this place I might at that Chiro and Jinmay have switched roles in my dimension…went to fight him after a quite hard hit deactivated the rest of us. I awoke first and went to help him. I managed to throw Skeleton King into the pit, but then Mandarin stabbed the back of my head. I almost blacked out, it was a wonder I was still conscious. Well, Chiro threw him in there too, but then Skeleton King came back out, now attached to the Dark-One. The team was helpless and my injury kept me from getting a clear thought. I saw only one way to end it."

**Suicide?**

"Indeed. I sacrificed myself to seal the egg, but the Dark-One-Worm broke free. My spirit and Power Primate entered Chiro and our Super Robot, so they sealed the egg completely and Chiro managed to separate the Skeleton Kings head from his body. However, Chiro got turned into a monkey-human hybrid and ran off, trying to find me."

Antauri shivered at the memory, then he went on.

"I was inside of him the whole time, though barely conscious. Just once I managed to give him a message. I somehow knew where he had to go. In the alchemists old lab, he found…" The Super Robot made a beeping noise and Antauri looked up. "Yes?"

**Why would the boy go there?**

"I'm quite sure our dimensions are alike in this part, though your team doesn't know it yet. The alchemist created the monkey team." No answer came, so Antauri went on: "Well, in the lab Chiro found an entirely robotic body. The silver monkey. He got the parts together and then my soul, spirit and Power Primate entered it. I got a second life if you might say so…also since that day I do have a closer connection to the robot than the others."

**How can you be half organic now then? **

Antauri laughed and answered: "I will simply answer, I'm in my third live." For a while no one did something, then the robot answered.

**Thank you for sharing your story with me. It was nice to talk to someone after such a long time.**

Antauri smiled and answered: "Your welcome…my friend."

Suddenly the screen went blank, then showed one of the cameras of the feet of the robot and Antauri smiled. "Thank you for warning me of their return." Smiling he walked to the bed and laid down, closing his eyes he almost immediately really fell asleep.

Antauri slowly woke up and immediately sent out his mind to check out the med-bay. Sprx was with him, but he seemed to dream so Antauri guessed the red monkey was asleep. Carefully he opened his eyes and was proved correct. Sprx somehow hung over the chair, snoring slightly. Antauri held a chuckle and floated up to not wake the red monkey. He got to the computer and activated it. The moment the Super Robot seemed to realise it was him, he immediately shut down every noise, then Antauri typed in: _"Do happen to know where my sword is?"_

**The sword that burns hands?**

_"It burns everyone's except for me. That's what makes Kasai special. Only I can use it without being hurt."_

**I see, it's in the trophy-chamber.**

_"Do you have just one? We do have three."_

**No there is just one.**

_"Can you give me a bit more information…for example which rooms are nearby."_

**I gladly do. There would be the Training-Room 2, the Arts-Room and the Dojo. Does this help?**

"_The Dojo yes, now I know which room you mean. Thank you very much."_

**You are welcome.** Antauri was about to type something new, when the screen blinked in alarm. **Jinmay is almost here! **

Immediately the black monkey floated back over to the bed and laid down, just when the door opened. He heard a groan, then Jinmay said: "Sprx, Sprx wake up."

"Uh…AH…What? Jinmay, oh hey. How are you?"

Jinmay sighed and said: "You were supposed to watch him Sprx, not to sleep."

"Sorry Jin."

"Oh just go, it's my turn anyway." The door opened and closed once again. "I can't really believe you're still sleeping", whispered Jinmay. "Your fur is always clean, though Gibson never said he washed it. Also your muscles shouldn't be that tight anymore. No, something is definitely wrong here. Antauri said you were throwing him out every time he tried to get into your head. How can someone in a somewhat-coma do that?"

Antauri became nervous, but refused to show her anything. Suddenly she started to tickle his stomach. Easily Antauri gulped down his laughter. Nothing would happen as long as she wouldn't find the particular spot over his Jet-Pack. But no one except for Chiro knew about this. Suddenly she stopped and mumbled: "What are monkeys sensitive with…mhhh, oh yes, I remember how Nova squeaked when I pinched her nose."

Antauri wanted nothing more than to slap her hand away. That would surely get a reaction out of him. If he wouldn't just jump up with a yell. Fast he thought about a plan. Knowing Jinmay she would immediately yell out of the door that he was awake and the team would rush in. He had to leap over them when this happened and then he needed to find Kasai. Then…

Antauri's thoughts were interrupted when it happened.

Jinmay pinched his nose and he jumped up and yelled: "Ow!" The girl stared at him, then raced to the door. Antauri crouched down and tensed. If he jumped to soon, he would land directly in the monkeys, if he jumped to late they could catch him. "Team, he's awake. Sony was right!" Antauri sent out his mind. The HyperForce, plus Sony and Timothy ran up to the med-bay. All in more the less a line.

_Good …now …three …two …one …NOW!_

He leaped into the air and sailed directly over the surprised monkeys heads. Antauri did a few somersaults on the ground and glanced back shortly. Everyone stared at him surprised. The moment they snapped out of it, he already dashed through the command-centre, trying to reach the trophy-chamber. Gracefully he dodged the attacks of Faith and Jason, but got caught up in a fight with Midnight.

She was good, that was something Antauri had to agree with.

The easiest way to end this would've been to use his Monkey-Mind-Scream, but most of the Power Primate was still locked away and since he wouldn't dare to use his claws, he had to use different combat techniques.

"You're not getting away", growled the female.

Antauri narrowed his eyes when she threw her Kusarigama at him and he smirked.

Catching it he threw it back, having her dodge it in panic. He only had a three path for two seconds, though it was quite enough. Nova almost got his tail when he raced on and shot down the black tube. He heard yelling behind him, though mostly ignored it and jumped out of the tube in time. He raced through the hallways until he reached a familiar room. Only problem, there was a password required.

Antauri growled at this. He didn't have the time to find it so he called: "Super Robot when you can hear me, please open the door." The next moment the door shot open and Antauri shot in, the door closing behind him. A screen appeared out of the wall.

**I changed the Password, but Otto will soon have cut through the door. You have only minutes.**

Antauri raced towards Kasai and simply destroyed the glass with his claws.

"What is the new Password?"

**Skeleton King.**

The black monkey sweat-dropped at this, then he unsheathed Kasai and eyed the blade. The sword looked a bit dull, but that probably lay on the time he hadn't had it with him. But there were no scratches on it and energy pulsed through the whole sword. Antauri concentrated and the next moment it burst out in blue flames. "Perfect, it seems Kasai is alright." Kasai vibrated and Antauri felt gentle warm flames coursing through his veins. A laugh escaped the black monkey he thought; _It seems Kasai missed me._

Suddenly he heard slicing sounds and spun around.

**Otto has cut down the door almost completely. You're in a dead end, what will you do now?**

"I don't know", answered Antauri while he brought Kasai and himself into a battle stance. He slung Kasai's sheath around his shoulder.

"You should stop communicating with me, I don't want you to get problems."

**Your sword…will you..?**

"I won't hurt them. I won't use the sharp side of the blade."

The screen disappeared after that and the next moment the door fell, to reveal the HyperForce, everyone ready to battle. Antauri eyed them, trying to find out about their battle stile. Suddenly a yellow energy-arrow shot at him, though he blocked it easily with Kasai. "How can you hold it", asked Nova shocked. "It burned our hands!" "Well, Kasai is my sword", answered Antauri silently, then he lowered the sword and said: "Listen, I'm not here to make any problems, I just need to find my friends and I needed to get Kasai back."

"You did like you were sleeping the whole time", argued Sprx. "Not the whole time", answered Antauri. "I was unconscious quite for a while. Now please step side." The HyperForce didn't move and with a sigh Antauri raised Kasai again and said: "Then I'm sorry."

He dashed forward and when he jumped back Otto, Sony and Gibson were knocked out on the floor, thanks to the gold and steel pommel of his sword. The HyperForce gasped and Antauri soothed: "They are just unconscious. I would never use a sharp blade against you…Or against anyone who isn't trying to kill me for that matter."

With a growl Nova lunged now forward, while Midnight threw her Kusarigama once more. Antauri blocked it with Kasai, picked it up and threw it like a boomerang. It chained Nova and kept Midnight from pulled it back. Antauri fast scanned the room for anything helpful and immediately found something. The sticky orange goo from Flytor's stomach was in a nearby vitrine. _I don't even want to know why they kept it_, thought the black monkey with a shudder, then rammed Kasai into the vitrine and used the sword like a baseball bat to throw the goo at the HyperForce. Midnight, his counterpart and Sprx got pinned to the wall with the goo and now only Jinmay blocked his path.

Antauri growled disgusted and quickly set Kasai in flames to get rid of the remaining of the goo.

Jinmay gulped in fear so Antauri sunk his sword and asked: "I repeat my demand Jinmay. Please step side so I don't have to fight anymore."

Jinmay gulped once more, then her gaze hardened and she shook her head. Antauri sighed and shook his head. Then he raised Kasai and set it on flames once again. Pointing to the ceiling he called: "Blinding Dragon-Breath!"

A bright Fire-Ball exploded at the ceiling and while the HyperForce was blinded, Antauri fled out of the room and phased out of the robot. The black monkey immediately leaped onto a roof and pushed Kasai back into its sheath. Gasping hard he still smiled.

"Now to find Nova and Mandarin, though maybe I should find a place to sleep and connect with the Power Primate once again."

With that he dashed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: See Antauri, you got Kasai back and make friends with their robot!<strong>

**Antauri: (growls) Do you know that you could've killed me by making me seperating myself from the Power Primate?**

**Me: Uh...Actually no...But you are so good with using it, it wouldn't matter if worry or not, nothing is going to happen to you.**

**Antauri: ...was that a compliment?**

**Me: Yes, yes it was. (hugs Antauri)**

**Antauri: Eva, What the hell?**

**Me: Stop struggling. In many other fics authors get to hug you and now i want too.**

**Antauri: ...can't argue with that...well, it acutally feels kind of good.**

**Me: Yay!**


	4. Ch3Buying Food and another Ally

**Me: We finally get to know what happened to Nova and Mandarin...but they can't be in this intro though.**

**Antauri: Why not?**

**Me: Uh...Mandarin has a bit trouble with...oh god dammit read the story and you know!**

**Antauri: (_crosses his arms_) No need to snap at me.**

**Me: Uh...sorry, I'm just sooooooooo MAD!**

**Antauri: Why?**

**Me: I'm ill! Last night i almost puked my stomach out and i couldn't go to school today...BUT TODAY WAS MY CROATIAN LESSON!...though i don't really like my teachers way to teach us...was that a real sentence...I want to learn it.**

**Antauri: I'm sorry for you EvA. But I'm glad to hear that you enjoy learnin a new language.**

**Me: Ahhwww, thanks Antauri. Though I'm not that good yet, I like the language.**

**Antauri: Shall i do the disclaimer?**

**Me: I promised you i would do this time.**

**Antauri: Well, you're ill, it's the least i can do.**

**Me: Thanks Antauri, you are the greatest! (_big hug for Antauri_)**

**Antauri: (_blushes_) Well...yes...SRMTHFG doesn't belong to EvA, just the Oc's...please read and review.**

* * *

><p>Nova carefully wrapped a bandage around Mandarin's bruised flank. The orange monkey gasped hard and winced every time Nova accidently touched his wound. "So again", began the yellow female with disbelieve. "Who attacked you?"<p>

"Sp-Sprx and Otto", gasped Mandarin out.

"But…why would they. They know you are back to good."

"Beats me…I-I just know they did and chased me through half of Shugazoom."

Shaking her head Nova said: "What is just going on here?" Mandarin shrugged, to wince in pain ad Nova scolded: "Hey slow down, that has to heal."

"We don't have the time", growled Mandarin. "When they've forgotten that I'm back to good, how do you think will they react to Antauri?" Nova froze at this. "How comes he isn't with us anyway?", asked Nova. Sighing Mandarin answered: "We both held onto you when that light engulfed us, however I know that Antauri lost his hold somehow. Maybe he never was affected by it."

Nodding Nova sat down and stared to the sky. Then she stated: "We still have to check if it hit him also. Because if, he can be in big trouble." Mandarin nodded. Both were silent for a while, then Nova's stomach grumbled loudly and she blushed strongly, placing her hand over her stomach.

"One week without food is nothing for girls", joked Mandarin laughing. Nova glared and would've slapped him if it wasn't for the fact that he already was beaten up. Then she remembered something.

"Hey wait!"

She opened a hatch in her left arm and took out a few Shugazoomian-Dollars. "You actually took money with you into the Zone of Wasted Years? You wouldn't even need it there. Why did you take it with you?", asked the former leader with a raised eyebrow.

Smirking Nova answered: "Nahhh, I would never do that. I have that with me all the time in case I need it. Now we can buy some food, since I don't want to steal"

"Well, we still need a disguise", argued Mandarin. "When those two attacked me because they don't remember me changing sides, maybe there is something with their memories about you as well."

Nova nodded and sighed. She was about to ask what they were supposed to do, when Mandarin asked: "Isn't there such a shop Downtown. You know, where you can get free clothes?" Thinking for a while Nova finally remembered and nodded. There was such a shop.

"Follow me!"

With that the third in command ran off, followed by the orange monkey. Swiftly both climbed onto a building and sped over the rooftops like nothing. Sooner than Nova thought they'd reached Downtown. They snuck into the shop, since they would've to go out onto the street to get in in normal ways, and started digging through piles of clothes.

After a while they found clothes that would do the job.

Nova had black boots and, although she didn't really want to wear it, a long red dress.

It went down to her ankles, was long-sleeved and had a polo neck.

Under the dress she used a belt to keep her tail in place.

Then she put on black gloves and a grey cloak with hood.

"And?", asked the female after she was done dressing. Mandarin looked at her and his eyes widened a bit, then he smirked and teased: "Oh what would I give for a camera. Nova in a dress."

Growling at him Nova drew Haru and Mandarin held up his hands in a calming gesture. "Calm Nova. It looks good. No one would recognize you." Still angered she pushed Haru back into its sheath and observed Mandarin.

The orange monkey wore brown boots and dark-blue jeans.

Through his long-sleeved black T-Shirt, she saw a belt. He'd the same idea, to keep his tail hidden by binding it against his back.

His hands were in the pockets of his jeans and he also wore a coat, though his was almost black.

"What about the swords", asked the orange monkey and lifted Noboru up. Nova stared at Haru nervously, then her features brightened and she said: "Let me try something." Closing her eyes the female concentrated on Haru's energy. The moment she felt it she also concentrated on the Power Primate. A flash of Power went through her and she heard Mandarin gasping in surprise. Nova opened her eyes and smiled. Haru had shrunken and was now not bigger than a dagger. "How did you do that?", asked Mandarin in awe. "And how did you get the idea for it?"

Nova smiled sheepish and answered: "Well, it actually was the idea of Antauri and Adria. Both of them tried long and then they finally managed it. To the how…I concentrated on Haru and then more tried to use the Power Primate."

"Impressive", answered Mandarin while Nova took a new belt and placed it around her waist. Then she fastened Haru on it. Suddenly her Power Primate waved and she looked at Mandarin, who grinned while he did the same she'd done with the shrunken for of Noboru. Then both looked at each other and nodded. They left the shop in the same was they'd entered it and in the alley they pulled the hoods of their coats over their heads.

"We're just lucky that it seems like a storm is coming", stated Mandarin and Nova followed his gaze to the sky. He was right. Big grey clouds threatened to cover the sun. "Well, then let's find something to eat before it gets really bad", offered Nova. Mandarin nodded and then both ran off.

To say it would've been hard to get to the town-centre again after the storm had started would've been an understatement. It was almost impossible to come forward, but the somehow managed it.

"There is the Supermarket", shouted Nova over the strong winds.

Mandarin followed her gaze and both dashed forward. The moment they were in, they breathed a sigh of relief. Not many people were there, understandable, who would leave his home to get into such a storm? Nova shook herself a bit, to get the rain off of her coat, then she walked on, Mandarin behind her.

"How much money to you even have?"

Nova looked at her brother, then she took out the money and counted it quickly.

"Five…ten…twenty…fourty…fourty-nine…fifty-two SD's", answered the female. "Enough for a while", stated the other. Nova led him into the row with the canned food and said: "We can warm it by ourselves." "…and we can't risk buying anything that will go off", went Mandarin on. Nova nodded and took out a few cans with Soup and other things. When she looked at what they got she asked: "Uh…shouldn't we probably take something Antauri will eat as well?" Mandarin looked at the stuff and laughed. "Well, he surely rather starves than eating anything of that."

Nova laughed as well, then they got a few cans with vegetarian food and went to pay the food. The woman threw curious glances at them. _Understandable_, thought Nova. _Two hooded figures which by only canned food. Quite suspicious indeed._ Fast the monkeys left the store and Nova yelled: "Where to go now?" Mandarin was silent for a while, then he asked: "It's a long way, but how about the alchemists lab?"

Nova thought shortly, then nodded and both started to make their way out of the city. "At last the storm is easing down", growled Mandarin when just a few hundred yards lay between them and the main-bridge. Nova nodded and pulled her cloak tighter around her. It was freezing cold.

"I just hope Antauri found a cover for the storm", said Nova after a while. Mandarin just stepped onto the bridge and said: "Nova it's Antauri we're talking about." He flashed her a smirk and Nova smirked back.

"Guess you're right", said the yellow monkey.

* * *

><p>Antauri pushed Kasai forward when another gust of wind tried to hit him. Inwardly he laughed at the irony of the situation. A terrible storm came down over Shugazoom-City and here he was, atop of Shugazoom-Tower and fought against the storm. The ten swords were meant to go against evil, though never against Nature, but Antauri had always felt a change in Kasai after his second death-experience. Like, with his body becoming a strange connection between his old one and the silver monkey, Kasai also became different.<p>

Something more, something powerful. A sword that managed to tame the elements.

Sure, Kasai had always managed to tame fire, Antauri even once out a burning house just with his sword, however the Fire belonged to a Dragon, but air and water didn't. And still, Antauri had been defending himself against the storm for about an hour straight, and not one wind gust had hit him, not one drop of rain had hit his pelt. Antauri felt somehow proud and relieved, but also nervous and unsecure. When Kasai's Powers continued to develop, it could someday become too strong for him. Right now though, he was more concentrated on getting used to his swords new Powers than to worry about the future.

Antauri did a backflip and spun around himself, heat radiating from Kasai's blade. Steam surrounded him and Antauri just barely managed to bring Kasai in position to block another gust of wind. It was like a deadly dance. If he would miss just one gust of wind, it could blow him off of the tower. Suddenly something warm hit his back an Antauri glanced back.

_Finally_, thought the black monkey. _I started to get exhaust, but the storm is clearing up. _

Antauri ducked under another gust of wind and then he realised the rain had already stopped. Though he still had to be careful. The ground he was standing out was very slippery. After about ten more minutes, the wind also die down and Antauri sunk his sword, staring at Kasai's bright white blade.

"Impressive, really Impressive. The only sword which should be able to control wind is Haru and the only for water are Mizu, Kley's sword, and Patan, Max' sword. Kasai what did just happen? Was it when they all united their Powers after **he** was sealed away?"

"Is it possible you hit your head when you fled?"

Antauri spun around wide-eyed and found himself face to face with the person he'd expected the least. _Chiro_, thought the black monkey while he stared into these familiar blue eyes. "It's a sword you're talking to", went the teen on.

Antauri took a nervous step back, getting to the edge of the platform they were on.

"Hey watch out or you'll fall", called the teen and stepped forward. Antauri felt himself raising Kasai, though he knew he would never be able to attack Chiro. "Hey, hey calm own. I just came back from Ranger 7. I don't wanna fight." Slowly Antauri lowered his sword and stepped a bit to the side, getting a bit farther away from the edge. The teen breathed a sigh of relief and said: "So, and now you might tell me what's going on here."

Narrowing his eyes Antauri asked: "How can I trust you that you don't just knock me out and drag me back?"

Chiro frowned at this and dug something out of his pocket. "Here, a good friend of both of us wanted me to give that to you", said the teen and held a small card out to him. Still not fully trusting the boy Antauri levitated it out of Chiro's hand, earning a gasp from the teen, but nothing more. Antauri looked at the card and gasped surprised at what he read.

**"I changed the Password, but Otto will soon have cut through the door. You have only minutes. **_**"What is the new Pass-word?"**_** Skeleton King."** And on the other side stood: **"Trust the boy. You told me what he is where you come from. He is the only one here who knows about my mind. SR"**

"The Super Robot gave you this card", asked Antauri surprised. Chiro nodded. Slowly Antauri lowered the card, then he threw it back to Chiro. While the boy caught it and glanced at him confused, Antauri sheathed Kasai and said: "Alright, I trust you…at least for now. But I don't want to talk here."

Nodding the teen offered: "Well, we could go into the hidden fortress."

"On such a day it is highly unlikely that no one will get suspicious when you and a foreign robot monkey go down there…however…is the entrance directly under the tower?"

Again the teen nodded and Antauri grabbed his hand. "Then I want you to trust me now." Chiro looked at him uncertain, then he nodded and Antauri instructed: "Trust me and do as I say. Jump down there and fly as fast as you can directly towards the opening."

"WHAT? That'll smash both of us."

"It won't, but only if you trust me Chiro."

The teen hesitated, then he glanced at the card from the Super Robot and said: "When the Super Robot trusts you, then I can too." The black monkey smiled and said: "Alright, at three…One…Two…THREE!" Chiro jumped down, Antauri clung to the teens back for his dear life and activated his ghost mode. The ground came closer fast and he felt how Chiro tensed, but then they reached the ground…and phase directly through it.

Chiro stopped when they were in the tunnel and Antauri jumped from his back. The robotic teen stared at him in surprise while Antauri slowly went back to his normal form.

"What was that?"

Antauri smiled slightly and answered: "An ability of mine, called _Ghost-Mode_." With that he walked, or more slid down the way to the hidden fortress. Chiro followed his lead and said: "You know, you are somehow like Antauri." The monkey almost burst out in laughing at this and answered: "You'll see, we are more alike than you think." Then they reached the door and Antauri walked straight up to it.

"Do you want to go through that too?"

"No", answered Antauri while he pushed a certain button. "These doors would electrify me when I use my Ghost-Mode on them. There is an easier way than that, especially now that no one sees us."

"What way?"

Antauri smirked at him, then pushed another button and a scanner came out. If he was enough alike with his counterpart for the Super Robot to realise it, it should be enough for the computers of the hidden fortress as well. "Wait", called the teen suddenly. "Only the six HyperForce members can open it in that way." "I agree", answered Antauri, then placed his hand onto the scanner. Seconds later a green light blinked and the doors slid open, one by one.

"How did you do that?", asked Chiro in amazement while they walked in.

"I'll tell you soon. But first I need to find something to drink. It's been almost two days since the last time I drunk something."

"Two days? How can you still be so strong?"

"I went through worse", laughed the black monkey while he activated all the computers. Then he got himself a bottle of water and sat down in one of the chairs. "You may sit down as well Chiro, my story is a long one." The teen hesitated, then he sat down and Antauri began: "The first thing you should know, I am not from here, but at the same time I am."

"What?"

Antauri smiled and explained: "I am from Shugazoom, however, not this Shugazoom. I am from another dimension Chiro. And I am someone you know here as well." The teen blinked, then burst out in laughing. The black monkey decided to use the time Chiro would need to calm down and pulled Kasai out of its sheath again, examining his sword once more. It seemed to vibrate in his hands, like it could burst out in flames any minute, without Antauri doing anything. The black monkey suddenly began to think_. _

_I can push my energy into Kasai, can I take its energy as well?_ He concentrated and tried to feel the pulsing energy inside of his sword. Almost gasping in surprise he felt the Power Primate and the energies of all ten swords. _You've been wielding all this power since that day_, thought Antauri and smiled. Now he also understood something else. As long as he didn't use his sword, it wasn't glowing like it should, but it was dull. Kasai did so to control the Power inside of it. _Why haven't you shown earlier? I would've helped you?_

Kasai vibrated softly and a comfortable warmth flooded through him, warming him from the inside out, allowing his sore muscles to relax. A slight purr came from his throat, then he heard and awkward cough and looked at Chiro. The teen still grinned and said: "Okay, now honestly, who are you?"

Antauri placed Kasai over his crossed legs and answered: "I am a monkey you know, or at least you know my this-dimensional counterpart."

"Okay let me guess then", snorted Chiro, still not believing him.

"I doubt you have to guess my young friend", answered Antauri. "There aren't many monkeys you would have to do so."

Chiro eyed him, then he asked suspiciously: "So you want me to believe you that you are Antauri's other-dimensional counterpart?"

Antauri nodded and answered: "That is exactly what I want you to know Chiro. If you believe is your own decision."

Chiro eyed him for a while, then he said: "Alright, tell me about you. Then I'll see if I believe you."

Antauri narrowed his eyes and demanded: "Only if you promise to not tell anyone about me until I allow it."

Nodding the teen leaned back and Antauri began his explanation. He talked about everything. That he and Jinmay had switched roles in his dimension, the sword monkeys, the different Hibernation, the fact that the Alchemist had turned into Skeleton King in his dimension. The only thing he left out was the Alchemist being the creator of the monkey teams. Antauri also talked about his deaths, how often the Skeleton King had been beaten and kept coming back until they had finally ended it in the war. Not even his relations to the team were kept secret. He told this robotic boy gladly about the father-son relationship he shared with Chiro. He told him about Adria and Sean, the betrayal of Master Xan, the silver monkey's power and dangers, the fire of hate, just everything.

After he was done, Chiro sat in his chair wide-eyed and just stared for a while. Antauri calmly looked back, then the teen said: "…o-okay I believe you." Antauri smiled. "But honestly, Mandarin is actually a good guy again."

Antauri nodded and said: "He indeed is."

"Okay, you told me your whole life, but how did you land here."

"Ah, that's another story. You see, we got some strange signals from the Zone of Wasted Years and your counterpart sent Nova, Mandarin and me to find out what the source was. Well, we found it. It was a black-box, not an ordinary black-box though, since this one was black. I knew it couldn't be from our robot, I had checked them that morning, so we all wondered where it came from. Nova then tried to open it and was engulfed by a blinding light. Mandarin and I tried to pull her back, but I lost my hold and both disappeared in the light. Afterwards a strange ball of light came out of the black-box and engulfed me. In that way I landed in your dimension. I've been searching for Nova and Mandarin since I got out of the robot, but they are hiding good, what is good and bad."

Chiro nodded once more, still overwhelmed by so much information. Then Antauri looked at the clock and said: "Chiro when you expected somewhere you should think about leaving. It's almost seven p.m."

Jumping up the teen yelled something and groaned: "I'm supposed to meet Captain Shugazoom at quarter past seven p.m. in front of the robot. I'll never make that in time."

Antauri laughed and said: "Oh you will, don't worry. Follow me."

He led Chiro to a wall and placed his hand there. A secret tube opened and he explained: "It will take you exactly into an alley next to the robot." Chiro grinned at him and said: "Thanks…man I understand why the Super Robot is covering you. You're a nice guy."

Antauri smile and handed Chiro a sheet of paper.

"Next to the tube exit you'll find a small keyboard. I already made sure it is the right code. I'll stay here for the next few days and try to locate the other two. Just use the code and the tube will take you here again."

"Who…who knows about that tube?"

"In my dimension only me and Adria, but she doesn't exist here, so the chances that only my this-dimensional self knows are high."

Chiro nodded, took the paper, waved and disappeared. Antauri shook his head smiling. Being the honorary robotic-member or not, Chiro was always Chiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Mandarin: Why did you have Otto and Sprx beating me up? <strong>

**Me: I wanted them to beat someone up and since Antauri escaped you were the only one left.**

**Nova: Actually I was there too.**

**Me: Well, yeah, but what reason would they have to beat you up.**

**Antauri: I do agree with EvA on that matter. Though i also don't like what you've done to my brother.**

**Me: Fine fine...the next time it's one of you two, happy now?**

**Antauri: Nova don't...**

**Nova: Yes!**

**Antauri: (_facepalms_) Nova you dug your own grave with this.**

**Nova: Uh?**

**Me: Never mention it.**


	5. Ch4The first Encounter

**_(me and Antauri are sitting on a sofa, looking through Antauri's photo album)_**

**Antauri: How shall the readers know why i have it?**

**Me: If they want to know they just have to read the first story, there Adria is explaining it to your son and LOOK... (_points on a few lines in the book_)**

**Antauri: Oh yes...well, which picture did you like best?**

**Me: I know that immediately. (_takes the album and looks for a certain page_) ...HERE...this one.**

**Antauri: (_looks at it_) I'm still wondering how with the Veron Mystics Sprx managed to make such a photo.**

**Me: I don't really care. I think you and Sprx looked so adorable in those little Cowboy-Outfits.**

**Antauri: (_blushes_) Um...well...shou-shouldn't we be doing the disclaimer?**

**Me: Okay, SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**Antauri: Read and Review.**

**Me: And tell me a moment of the series where you think it would be a cute/cool picture, PLEASE.**

* * *

><p>Chiro made sure no one was watching him before he slipped into the alley. It had been three days since he'd talked to the other dimensional form of Antauri. Though being told the whole story, it was still a big surprise how different this monkey was. Not just from the look, but also the Powers. Pushing a box out of the way he quickly typed in the code Antauri had given him and the wall slid away to reveal the tube. He pulled the box back in front of the keyboard and was about to step in when a British voice called: "And where do you think you are going young man?"<p>

If Chiro would've a heart, it would've no stopped.

Slowly he turned around to face who he feared was here.

"Uh…hey Gibson…I just…uh"

He couldn't think of a good excuse. Gibson frowned at him and asked: "Chiro what are you doing and where does this tube lead."

"It…I…", again Chiro couldn't think of an answer and growled silently: "Oh dammit. He's gonna kill me for that."

"Who is going to kill you for what?"

"You heard that?"

Gibson just nodded and narrowed his eyes. "Young man I want an answer now! Or I'll just get in there and see where it takes me."

He started to walk to the tube and Chiro called: "No don't he'll…" Trailing off he shocked realise what he'd given away.

"So someone's hiding wherever you intended to go?"

"I haven't said that", answered Chiro. Laughing a bit Gibson answered: "Chiro, you can't defeat my logic." "He surely could", mumbled the teen. Gibson narrowed his eyes once more, then he said: "Very well!" He stepped into the tube and Chiro leaped forward. Both were sucked down and the wall closed. Gibson let out a very loud primate screech and Chiro braced himself for some pain, since he would surely land face-first, Gibson atop of him.

Finally their transport ended and with a thud both crashed down and rolled out of the tube. Fast the teen sat up and saw how Gibson stood up, to be levitated high up into the air.

"What the…"

"I thought we made clear that I didn't want anyone to know", said another voice.

Chiro spun around and came face to face with the blue-eyed black monkey he'd wanted to visit. "You?", gasped Gibson. Chiro saw how the monkey smirked and turned towards him.

"Why is he here with you?"

Chiro gulped, then answered: "I wanted to check on you and thought I was alone, however after I'd typed the code in, he was suddenly behind me." "I see", answered Antauri. "Who the hell are you?", yelled a pissed of blue simian.

"I surely could answer you, though it would also give me less trouble when I just erase your memories about this."

Gulping Chiro saw how Gibson paled. Suddenly the blue monkey dropped to the floor and Antauri stated: "However I'm not that cruel." He turned away from the other two and pushed two buttons, then a screen blinked and Chiro read out loud: "Complete Lock-Down of Fortress complete. Password Required to open Gates."

* * *

><p>Antauri turned back around when Gibson shrieked: "Why did you put the Fortress under Lock-Down. You don't know the passwords."<p>

Smiling the black monkey answered: "I most certainly know the passwords, but I doubt you know them, since I changed them as well." "

WHAT?"

He winced when Gibson shrieked even louder and asked: "I would truly appreciate it when you would bring your voice down to a normal level. I have no wish to become deaf." Gibson glared at him, but took a deep breath before he asked: "Who are you?" Again the black monkey had to smile and answered: "A wonderful question but…" He cast Gibson a knowing glare. "…would you believe?"

"Pardon me?"

"I know you Gibson. And I also know that you don't believe anything that defines your logic. But there truly are things out in the universe which can't be explained with logic. Which are just there, explained in themselves, or explained with a few simple words, Magic, Mystic, or something like that. Would you believe?"

Staring at him wide-eyed, the blue simian began: "There is no such thing as magic and…" He broke off when Antauri started to laugh and said: "There most certainly is Magic. It is everywhere around you. But only visible for those who believe." Recalling what he read in the Grimoire of Nacrotis, Antauri recited a spell he remembered clearly. **"Pier ahks Uosa!"** Suddenly Gibson screamed surprised and Antauri looked at him.

"I might not be the mightiest in my family with magic, however can do simple spells as well."

Then he couldn't help but smirk a bit. Gibson was hanging on the ceiling, chained by water. "What…what did you say?", asked Chiro in awe. Antauri smiled and answered: "I do not know the exact translation, however I know I used the words 'Water' and 'Chain'." "Would you be so kind to free me now", interjected Gibson. Antauri simply created one of his energy-sickles and threw it at the chains. The turned to normal water and the blue monkey fell down. Chiro burst out in laughing at the sour face the scientist showed, his fur soaked with water.

Antauri felt bad now and asked: "Do you want me to dry your fur?"

"How?", growled the scientist.

"You most certainly won't like what you see."

"How?"

Sighing Antauri walked towards one of the seats and pulled Kasai out of its sheath.

"Oh no, you're not getting anywhere near me with that cursed sword."

The same moment Kasai glowed angrily and heat burst through the black monkey. Growling he tried to control the anger he felt from Kasai. Kasai had ever known when someone had talked about it and always shown a reaction when Antauri had held it during that. But never had he experienced such a heat and anger from the sword. "A-Are you alright?", asked Chiro worriedly. Antauri looked at him and gnarled: "Ka-Kasai is angry." "How can a stupid sword be angry?", asked the blue monkey and then Kasai burst out in flames. Both this-dimensional beings jumped back in shock, while Antauri growled: "Stop insulting it. Kasai is more than just some sword!"

Gibson went wide-eyed and asked: "You didn't set it on flames?"

"Does it look like I have?"

Antauri concentrated all of his energy on Kasai and thought; _Kasai, please calm down old friend. He doesn't know you. Though the same aura and voice, he isn't the Gibson we both know._ Finally the flames calmed down and the moment the Fire went out Antauri dropped Kasai and collapsed onto his knees. He glanced at the sword warily and pleaded: "Kasai, however you do that, stop. Stop gaining Power. I do not wish to lock you away once more."

The soft glowing of the sword got a bluish shine, leaving Antauri to be in two minds about the answer. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he pushed himself up and picked Kasai up as well. "Well, at least Kasai was able to let out some of its growing Power", stated the black monkey and pushed the sword back into the sheath. Gibson and Chiro still stared wide-eyed and then the scientist asked once again: "Who are you?" A smile played upon Antauri's features and he was about to finally answer the question, when one of the computer-screens started to blink. And exactly the screen he'd set on finding Mandarin and Nova.

While the other two stared confused, Antauri ran up to the screen and checked the data he got. Surprised he found the energy-readings of their swords in the middle of the Zone of Wasted Years. Then he chuckled and stated to himself: "I should've thought that they would chose his lab for shelter. It's the safest place they would know." "Who's lab?", asked Gibson and with a quick wave of his mental Power everything was erased from the computer. "I rather not tell you this", answered the black monkey. Then he took Kasai, slung it over his back and walked up to another computer. Fast he typed in the new password he'd chosen, the names of the ten sword monkeys, and the screen blinked and showed: **"Password Accepted! Fortress unblock Finished!" **

"Well", began the black monkey. "The meeting was my pleasure. However I found the two I was looking for, so I'll take my leaving now."

With that he dashed out of the door, leaving two stunned heroes behind. Smiling to himself Antauri raced up to the surface and phased out of the fortress. He knew the this-dimensional selves of Nova, himself and Jinmay were directly under the tower, enjoying the day. But for once, he didn't care. Of course his sudden appearance out of the ground caused surprised screams, but he just deactivated his ghost mode and raced off. Unfortunately his other self, managed to tackle him down and both monkeys rolled over the ground in a black blur.

Finally the blue-eyed monkey was pinned to the ground and calmly stared up at the other monkey. He was a bit surprised at the hateful glare he got, then he thought that he probably would look the same when anyone had pinned Adria to the wall, by using the goo from Flytor's stomach. He winced when the other's claws dug into his arms, then he used his tail and wrapped it around his counterparts shoulder. Pulling back the other second in command lost his grip and with a spin, he got free, to realise he was surrounded by everyone, including Captain Shugazoom, excluding Chiro and Gibson. Looking at all of them calmly he hid a sigh and activated his claws. Though he felt Kasai pulsing eagerly in its sheath, he sent a wave of Power Primate Energy to the sword trying to calm it.

_Kasai_, thought the black monkey_. Please understand, your Power is too great and I don't want to hurt them._

The pulsing stopped and Antauri concentrated on the this-dimensional HyperForce. Suddenly the ground behind Jinmay and Nova broke and everyone stared in awe when a blue monkey jumped out, calling: "And later on I want an explanation young man." While everyone stared, Antauri used the time to get out of the circle, until Sony screeched: "Stop you!" Spinning round Antauri caught up Nova's fists, but had to back off and do a back-flip. He got away uninjured nonetheless.

He eyed them.

Everyone was in battle-stance while Chiro gave him an apologetic glance. Antauri nodded at the teen reassuringly, the next moment he leaped to the side to dodge Otto's saws. Antauri dodged every attack that was thrown at him and the team obviously grew more and more frustrated. Antauri was just glad that they somehow, even if it was the same time, behind his dimension.

Suddenly someone pounced on him from the shadows. It was Tiara. Not risking her safety with raising his claws in defence, the small monkey's attack hit him with full force. Antauri stumbled backwards and the next moment his counterparts claws cut through the belt that held Kasai on his back and pulled Tiara away. Antauri was thrown against a wall, Kasai flying sideward, being flung out of its sheath. The sheath fell down near Jinmay, while Kasai dug into the ground and stuck there.

Chiro made a move to pull the sword out when Antauri shouted: "Don't!"

Everyone froze and the black monkey repeated: "Don't. Kasai will burn your hands if you touch it."

"What?", asked Captain Shugazoom confused. Antauri pushed himself up and called: "Kasai, sheath!"

The next moment the sword yanked itself out of the ground and sheathed itself. Everyone stared in awe and Antauri darted forward. He got Kasai, but Jinmay caught his arm. Growling the black monkey tried to yank his arm out of her hold, but she was strong. He felt others approaching and though he didn't want to do it, he saw no other chance. Gathering the Power Primate he screeched: "Monkey-Mind-Scream!"

The shockwaves hit Jinmay and she was thrown back while Antauri jumped into safety. Her team was with her immediately and he got angry glares.

"My apology", said the black monkey, startling his opponents. "But I never wanted anyone of you to get involved into my trouble."

"What trouble", asked Sprx. Antauri glanced at them warily, then another voice called: "How about I explain?"

Antauri froze and almost dropped Kasai in shock. The team immediately got into a fighting stance, while the blue-eyed monkey slowly turned his attention to the speaker. He swallowed tears. There, in all his pride, stood the one man he'd hoped to never meet here. The one man that made his heart pound harder in happiness, but crack it in sadness. Directly in front of them stood the Alchemist.

Shivers ran down Antauri's spine and his grip around Kasai's sheath tightened rapidly. In a try to calm its wielder, Kasai sent gentle waves of warmth through him, though it didn't change much. The HyperForce was already charging their attacks when Antauri took his courage and called: "Wait!" They froze and the black monkey answered their gazes sternly.

"You don't have to fight, because right now he isn't after you."

With that he unsheathed Kasai and rammed the sheath into the ground. Though it was hard cement, the sheath took no damage. The Alchemist laughed and asked: "When did you figure it out?"

"You mean that you are the reason I…we are here?" After a nod from the coated men he answered: "While I was in the Hidden Fortress I scanned through the Super Robot's data once again and found a hidden tape where a figure created through obviously alchemy stole the Black-Box of the Med-Bay."

"Wait a minute, you were in the hidden fortress?", asked Sprx.

Antauri nodded and answered, without taking his eyes from the Alchemist: "I've been there for the past three days, regaining my strength, training with Kasai and looking for my missing comrades."

"And you most likely found them."

Antauri growled at the man he considered his own father in his dimension and answered sharply: "I have no intends on telling you."

Laughing the man stated: "…I see from your hesitation in attacking me that you know something they don't."

Antauri knew what he meant, but raised an eyebrow and asked: "Pardon me? I though you know who I am."

The Alchemist grinned evilly and said: "You are a good liar, however there is an hesitation in your eyes you shouldn't have."

Antauri growled at this and threatened: "I wouldn't hesitate attacking you. However, I do not wish to cause something to the inhabitants of this city…and I need to know how much exactly you know about me."

At this the Alchemist scowled and answered: "You are good at hiding, I have to agree to that, so I know much less than I would want, however…" He grinned evilly. "I know who you are, I know how you got here, I know one member of this pathetic team knows who you are and…"

"And there you're wrong", answered Antauri with a smug grin. "There's one more member of the team who knows who I am…and I'm very sure even if you would guess through everyone you could think of you wouldn't find out."

Grinning the Alchemist said: "You are more clever than I thought…and you are taking more risks then the other."

Knowing he was talking about Antauri's this-dimensional part, he answered: "I've fought more battles than him and have faced death often. Time can change someone."

A more evil grin spread over the alchemists face and he answered: "I surely wish he would be more like you. I would have more fun then."

With all he had Antauri kept himself from growling and barely managed to calm Kasai. The sword knew this man insulted the this-dimensional part of its wielder. "Ah, I see your sword is eager to fight."

"Though I am not, but Kasai would never do anything I don't want to."

"I see…"

Then the alchemist raised his hand and ten formless appeared. Antauri gazed at him confused and was about to put Kasai away, but the sword practically begged for this fight so Antauri set it in flames and with one stroke, the formless were gone. "Impressive…how about this…" Ten more formless appeared and Antauri was about to use Kasai once again, when a large rock hit it out of his hands. Immediately the heat which was meant for Kasai's blade shot through Antauri's whole body and he grunted: "You dug your own grave with this."

"How come", asked everyone, including the alchemist, excluding Chiro.

Antauri grunted once more while he tried to protract the transformation and answered: "The…ten swords were created after ten different animals, all having special powers. There are the Monkey, the Snake, the Shark, the Antelope, the Wolf, the Tiger, the Lion, the Eagle, the Unicorn and…the dragon!"

With that the flames burst out of him, surrounding Antauri in a deadly tornado of blue fire. He heard screams of surprises while his body went through the familiar changes. His metal-parts vanished and he dropped on all four. His fur grew away and shining, armour-like, black scales replaced it. Wings shot out of his back and he grew in size, but mostly in length. Big fangs grew in his mouth and he growled when spikes shot out of his tail and a horn of his forehead. Then he spread his wings and shot upwards, leaving the deadly tornado of flames to slowly disappear.

Everyone stared at him in shock, while Antauri's burning blue gaze went to the alchemist. His thoughts now more connected with Kasai, he felt eagerness to fight the coated man running through him. Suddenly the alchemist smirked and said: "That is more perfect than I ever expected. I see it was the right decision to bring you here."

That pulled the trigger. Roaring in rage Antauri dived down and swiped his spiked tail at the coated man. The alchemist dodged it by floating high up into the air and Antauri jumped after him, effectively running his claws along the man's arm, almost clawing it off. Then he flew higher up and breathed hot blue Flames at the man. The alchemist got hit and screamed in pain, then he teleported away, not before calling.

"Impressive. Keep your eyes open for me!"

With that his presence was gone and Antauri gently landed on the ground. Growling frustrated he concentrated and once more flames engulfed him. He turned back into a monkey, picked up Kasai, took its sheath and pushed the sword into it. Then he looked at the cut in the belt. "That will take some time fixing it", sighed the black monkey. "Such a leather is really rare." Suddenly he felt something. A formless advanced from behind. Before anyone could shout a warning, he spun around with activated claws and slashed through its throat. The monster turned into goo an Antauri let out another sigh.

Suddenly his legs gave away from pure exhaustion and he growled frustrated, trying to push himself up. Somehow he managed it onto one leg, when a hand was extended out to him. Looking up he smiled weakly to see Chiro and gratefully took the teen-robots hand. The boy pulled him up and though he tumbled a bit, he stood his ground.

"Who are you?"

Antauri just wanted to groan at the question. He'd heard it far too often. Looking up he locked eyes with his counterpart, who was the only one who'd mustered up the courage to ask him.

"Long story", answered Antauri tiredly and held his head when it started to pound like hell. "Ugh…I forgot the side-effects on using this form after a fight or being force into it", stated the black monkey and rubbed his aching head. "And now it was both…"

Everyone was silent in surprise, then Jinmay said: "Maybe we should take you to the med-bay."

Antauri looked at her, his head throbbing to no end. "I'd agree to that in under two conditions. First, no DNA tests or any scans like that, second…" He looked at his counterpart. "…no mind-tricks. I have my own." Jinmay hesitated, when his this-dimensional self said: "Jinmay he fought our enemy and needs medical attention. We have not much of a chance than to agree to the terms." The girl still hesitated, then nodded and all of them made their way back to the robot.

Gibson led him into the med-bay and looked around. "First the pain-killers for head-ache…" He was silent for a while, trying to remember where he had it, when Antauri couldn't help but let out a short laugh. The Super Robot held out a bottle with the right pills towards him. Gibson's eyes widened at that and he asked: "How did you know where they were?" "I beg your Pardon", answered Antauri. "I have no idea which is where. Someone else gave it to me."

"Who?"

The screen lit up an both read: **That would be me.** Gibson raised a confused eyebrow while Antauri asked: "How have you been?" **Quite alright**, answered the robot. **Though a bit lonely after you were gone.** Antauri chuckled at this, then turned his attention back to Gibson and said: "Since the robot already took up the part of looking for the pills, how many am I supposed to take." Still stunned the scientist finally asked: "The…robot?" Again words appeared on the screen and Antauri directed Gibson's attention towards it. **Who else would I be?** The scientist was still stunned, then the robot wrote: **After scanning you through my friend, I would say you should take two of the pills.**

Antauri smiled and opened the bottle. "Is…your head-ache this strong?", asked Gibson. "If it wouldn't be for my training", answered the other, while closing the bottle again. "Then I wouldn't be thinking clearly anymore." Fast he took the pills and swallowed dryly. "Don't you need…" Antauri shook his head and answered: "No, please not. You don't have to get water." Gibson looked at him for a while and Antauri couldn't help but smile when the pills did their work and the pain started to ease down.

"Much better."

"So, will you explain now?"

Nodding the black monkey followed the blue one out of the med-bay. Immediately everyone's attention went towards him and with a deep breath the monkey started his explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>Antauri: I...won't ever really have to fight him., or do I?<strong>

**Me: Don't know yet...though I'm a bit sorry I've written it like that. I couldn't think of having to fight my dad.**

**Antauri: (_takes deep breaths_) No...I-I'm alright. If i have to then i will fight.**

**Me: (_in tears_) You...you are sooooooo brave Antauri. That's why you are my favourite. (_BIG HUG_)**

**Antauri: (_smiles and hugs back_)**


	6. Ch5Explanations

**Me: Oh F*ck you!**

**Antauri: Please do not use such words EvA.**

**Me: Sorry...but it took so long to write that chapter.**

**Antauri: (_smiles_) But wasn't it worth it?**

**Me: It was worth it. SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**Antauri: Read and Review everyone.**

* * *

><p>"Well, I am…"<p>

That was the first time when he was interrupted. He raised an eyebrow at Sony and said: "I must say, I've never been interrupted that soon, no matter what I talked about. I just said three words but well, what is it?"

"What was that in the Med-Bay?"

"Pardon me?"

Sony glanced around nervously, then said: "Well, you and Gibson talked to a computer." While Gibson hid his face in embarrassment, Antauri smiled knowingly and asked: "Would you believe me when I say we talked to the Super Robot, because that was the case." Everyone stared, then Shelly spoke up for the first time. Her voice was very high, almost too high for Antauri. "You're kidding, right?"

Still smiling Antauri shook his head and answered: "I assure you I'm not, however you would understand easier if I would be allowed to at least start explaining now."

Raising an eyebrow at them, Sony and Shelly looked away fast and Antauri began: "Well, to say it shortly, I am from here, but at the same time I'm not." Everyone looked at him confused, then Captain Shugazoom asked: "Are…are you trying to tell us you are from Shugazoom but in some way also not?" Antauri nodded and Gibson called out: "This is ridiculous. The only thing that would make this possible is that you are from another dimension! And that's impossible!" Antauri smirked at him and said: "I thought I already proved that the impossible is possible as well."

"You may have chained me to the ceiling of the Hidden Fortress with water, but that is no reason for me to believe in magic", argued Gibson back. "Antauri could do that too!"

"Actually", argued Antauri's counterpart. "Controlling water is one of the hardest tasks and…how exactly did you pin him to the wall?"

"The water was separated in _strings_ for his torso, wrists, tail, ankles and neck."

"Then I'm not able to do so. Not even Master Xan would be able to perform such a task." Antauri bit his tongue to not to wince at Xan's name, or more the fact that this monkey really still called him master. "I still don't believe in magic", said Gibson. "You need no magic for a dimensional travel", argued Antauri. "In that point you were on the right path with your suggestion."

"WHAT?", exclaimed everyone, safe Chiro. "Y-you mean you a-actually are from another dimension?", asked Otto.

Nodding Antauri answered: "Our scanners picked up strange signals from the Zone of wasted years, so me and two friends of mine went there to see what we could find. It was your black-box that sent out these signals. One of us tried to open it, to get engulfed by a bright light. We tried to pull her back, however I lost my grip and when I could see again, I was the only one left on the clearing. Then a bright ball of light exited the box, engulfed me and blacked out. How exactly I landed here is a mystery to me as well, however I woke up in the med-bay someday."

Nodding Jinmay said: "Then you also had a good reason to act like you were still sleeping."

Antauri nodded once again and said: "Indeed. I fast realised that being in another dimension is the only explanation that could be for the…I come to that later. However I had to find out what differences are there between your and my dimension, also where my two comrades are and I never wanted you to get involved."

"But…how did you know you were in another dimension", asked Nova. Antauri smirked and answered: "The HyperForce does exist in my dimension as well, however there are a few differences that made me suspicious fast, for one the fact that you, Jinmay, and Chiro have switched roles in my dimension." Everyone was stunned, then Jinmay asked: "Wh-what?"

"Exactly what I said."

"And what was the other thing that made you suspicious?" Antauri smiled at his counterpart, then closed his eyes and pushed against the others mind five times. When he reopened them, the other was wide-eyed and whispered: "You…" The black monkey nodded and Sprx asked: "He what…common Antauri tell us!" "He…he is the other dimensional part of…of me."

Everyone froze stared at the blue eyed black monkey, who had a slight smile on his face and his arms crossed over his torso. "Well, there is a similarity, but that's impossible", said Captain Shugazoom. "Five times", explained Antauri. Everyone stared and his counterpart went on. "_Five times and you reveal the truth_. That's a hidden technique the Veron Mystics teach. If you push against another's mind five times with your own, there will be no doubt who you are. We share the same Aura, the same Power Primate energy. It is the only explanation."

"But…why do you look like this then?", asked Nova Antauri. Swallowing a sigh he answered: "This will be a long explanation. Well, in quite some parts our stories are alike. Though I will keep a few things to myself. I don't want you to be burdened with a knowledge you shouldn't have yet."

"What could you know what we shouldn't know yet."

"Oh there are a few things that will just make your fights more difficult. I did have a reason for hesitating in attacking the Alchemist, and it wasn't because I wanted to know what he knew. The only thing that could've been from interest was if he's found my friends yet, however since he never threatened them it was unnecessary to hesitate in the attack."

"So, you know something about the alchemist we don't", asked Midnight. Antauri nodded and said: "I know things you don't even want to know."

"How about you start with something you can let us know then?"

Antauri nodded and began: "Well, though we have fought the Alchemist as well, he never stayed as humanoid as here. He turned into something far more terrible, something un-dead, an evil called Skelton King. From what I read from the files, everything until Mandarin's betrayal, what happened with us as well, went the same. However instead of fifty years, we went into hibernation for a bit more than a century."

His listeners gasped at this.

"Then our Chiro found the team and awakened us. Well, like with you our Mandarin escaped from prison and caused quite much trouble. He once even tried to clone Chiro. Well, the only mentionable trouble started…oh yes. There was a disturbance in the Power Primate so I decided to visit the Veron-Mystics to find out what was happening. Well, Chiro stole away and hid in the Brain-Scrambler to join. At first I didn't think it was anything to bad, though that day I learned that it's safer to always expect the worst…"

Antauri trailed off, unsure of how to go on.

"What's wrong", asked Sony.

He smiled slightly and answered: "I'm not sure how to exactly put the next information, though it will be hard for you." He looked at his counterpart, who raised an eyebrow at him. Then he said: "I think I can take it." _Don't count on it_, sighed the black monkey mentally, then he went on: "Well, there I found out that…" Antauri tried to use the word Master for Xan, but wasn't able to do so. "…that Xan betrayed the ways of the Power Primate."

"What?"

Antauri didn't wince back when his counterpart jumped up and asked sadly: "Do you now understand why I hesitated in going on? That day was one of the most terrible in my life." It was silent for a long time, then Antauri looked at his counterpart and asked softly: "Can I go on?" He nodded and sat down again. "Well, he tried to corrupt the Power Primate and give it to Skeleton King. If Chiro hadn't come the moment he came, I might have died in there. However he did and the rest of the team followed soon. However he succeeded and then Skeleton King made his way to Shugazoom to free the Dark-One, sealed away deep within this planets core."

"But the Veron-Mystics are to make certain this will never happen", cut his counterpart in.

"With Skeleton King succeeding in corrupting the Power Primate beyond our ability to wield it", argued Antauri. "The Veron-Mystics, or any other temple of the Power Primate for that matter, hadn't much to say in this anymore. In one of our adventures, Skeleton King used the Citizens to dig a pit, the Pit of Doom. In there, the Skeleton King dug his citadel of Bone into the ground and interjected the corrupted Power Primate into it, causing the Dark-One to start to break free. We arrived on time back, but were held off and though we fought the formless down, one hit from the Citadel of Bone was too hard, the robot monkeys systems snapped offline."

Everyone was silent, then Antauri said: "The next parts will be easier to show then to explain."

"So? What are we supposed to do", asked Sprx.

"Close your eyes."

* * *

><p>Gibson narrowed his eyes at the blue-eyed monkey, but when he saw how Antauri, his Atnauri, closed his, he followed the lead and closed his eyes. The next moment some force went through him and he opened his eyes.<p>

_"WHAT THE HELL", exclaimed Sprx and Gibson looked at him. The red monkey was transparent and stood next to…himself? Suddenly he heard a grumble and with a shriek Chiro jumped backwards, to see himself standing up. "What the…Antauri what's going on here", exclaimed Jinmay. The black monkey gazed around, then he answered: "It appears we are in my counterparts memories." He gestured to the knocked out black monkey a bit farther away. "Wow", said Chiro. "Can you do that to?" Antauri nodded, then suddenly a wall exploded and Formless walked in. Everyone screeched and got into battle-poses, when Antauri called: "Team, as I said, we are in his memories, we can't influence anything here." _

_The next moment 'Chiro' rushed past him while the formless eyed the move-less body of his counterpart. Gibson gulped when they picked him up. Suddenly: _**"Danger! Neutron-Generator overload!"**

_"That comes from the engine room", called Otto, the next moment 'Chiro' appeared from there and shouted: "Hey! It's me you want! Common!" The formless put 'Antauri's' body down again and followed the teen. He ran back into the engine room. No one moved, then the door closed after the formless. The next moment the room blew up and blew 'Chiro' out of the ventilation-shaft. The explosion also burst a hole into the Super Robots torso. 'Chiro' just stood up and one by one he numbly placed the monkey's into their tubes, while Gibson raised an eyebrow when he disengaged 'Otto's' hand. He was silent for a while, then the ground started to shake and he got a Jet-Pack. Looking back to the tubes one more time, he said: "Good by monkey-team!" _

_Then he flew off. _

_With a scream Gibson was forced after him and Antauri called: "Calm down team. For some reason we are seeing it from their Chiro's point of view. We'll go everywhere he goes!" At this the screams stopped and they soon reached a pit out of the City, a big monstrosity out of bone disappearing in it. The transparent HyperForce reached the pit sooner and all jumped back at the sight they got. _

_Mandarin stood there, in a bone-armour, together with a creepy guy with cape, a skeleton head and red eyes. Mandarin just spoke up. _

_"The Dark-One feeds My lord." "_

_Yes", answered the other one, his voice sending shivers down the watchers spines. "Soon the corrupted Power Primate will give my master the strength to break free." _

_Suddenly Mandarin let out a screech and inhaled air. "Is he trying to scent something", asked Nova. Gibson just continued to watch while the creepy guy said: "By now those putrid Primates lay shattered under the fury of my monster army. And the boy ravaged his crude, fleshly twist." Suddenly Mandarin scowled and let out a few more basic primate noises. Everyone followed his gaze and found 'Chiro', shocked that Mandarin had found him. _

_"The boy yet lives", shouted the creature and raised a hand. 'Chiro' was pulled towards him, youth literally being drained from him. Then he was forced to the ground. "You are fortunate boy. You will witness the birth of the Dark-One." 'Chiro' stubbornly glared up at him. "Once Free, Shugazoom will be consumed. Your civilisation ended." Slowly the teen turned back to normal and gasped: "All this just so you could've unbounded something uglier than yourself. You're no king, you're a slave." The creature scowled, then grinned and ordered: "Mandarin! Finish this insect." _

_The next moment Mandarin activate his laser-sword and jumped forward. In the last second 'Chiro' blocked it with one of 'Otto's' saws. Surprised Mandarin jumped back and got kicked in the stomach by the teen. Both waited for the right second to attack, then 'Chiro' jumped forward, but Mandarin blocked all attacks with his shield. Then he attacked by himself, but the boy blocked the attacks with the saw. Both missed each other again and again, but then Mandarin backed off again and 'Chiro' jumped forward. Mandarin smirked and attacked as well. Cleanly the bone-monkey cut through the saw and it broke into pieces. _

_'Chiro' was clearly exhaust and Mandarin just burned his forehead with his shield. Yelping the teen fell backwards. Mandarin deactivated his weapons and sneered: "Come my hairless monkey. Show me what you are without the Power Primate." Weakly 'Chiro' got up and ran on, to be kicked in the face at least a dozen times. He was thrown right in front of the strange thing and Gibson finally asked: "Who is that guy?" "I guess it is Skeleton King", answered Captain Shugazoom. Gibson nodded, then growled when Mandarin sneered: "Just as pathetically human as I expected." _

_"Some benevolent cosmic force chose you to protect this universe", said the Skeleton King. Raising his staff and getting 'Chiro' to float, he went on: "You are special. I will not see you wasted." He leaned closer to the boy and went on: "You will provide the final sustenance the Dark-One needs to break free." _

_Mandarin cheered and called: "Yes, feed him to the master!" _

_Raising his staff, 'Chiro floated over to the pit, when something shot it out of Skeleton Kings hand. The next moment a black blur shot down and everyone gasped when a yellowish-green eyed black monkey caught the staff. Mandarin jumped at him, but 'Antauri' simply used the staff to hit him away. Then he threw it into the crack. Jumping forward 'Antauri' scratched the evil king with sharp claws. Then jumped away to dodge a swipe of the Skeleton King. _

_Cracks appeared on the strange round sphere on his torso and he screamed in pain. Sending an attack at the black monkey, everything got covered in smoke. But when it cleared, the monkey was gone. _

_"What the…Where did he go", exclaimed Otto. _

_"Found him", called Sony, while the Skeleton King still looked around. Everyone looked under the bone-bridge they were on and saw him. 'Antauri' was under bridge, using his claws to not fall down. _

_"You always were the most clever of the monkeys", began the Skeleton King. "But your weakness is obvious." _

_He levitated 'Chiro' over the border of the bridge and Gibson gulped at the pained gaze of the black simian under the bridge, silent hisses escaping him. "Antauri don't", called 'Chiro', but the next moment the black monkey jumped onto the bridge, to be levitated towards the Skeleton King as well. Suddenly everything around the HyperForce started to blur and the voices became unclear. _

_"What's happening", asked Midnight. "He said he couldn't tell us everything", answered Antauri. "I guess he's shielding a part of this knowledge from us." Gibson shivered, then he looked at Chiro, who had sympathy for the black monkey in his eyes. _He knows_, realised the blue monkey. _

_"…just like all life is nothing more than a tragic, pointless mistake." _

_Everything became clear again when the black monkey in mid-air fell lax. "On that I…we will soon remedy." He started to laugh and closed his eyes, when suddenly 'Antauri's' arm shot forward, phasing into that monsters stomach. 'Antauri' started to squeeze, while the Skeleton King screamed in pain. Then he fell down into the crack, backwards. 'Antauri' and 'Chiro looked after him, then the teen asked: "How did you do that? The Power Primate's gone." "Is it really gone, Chiro?", answered the black monkey, the next moment he screamed in pain when Mandarin forced his sword into the back of his head. _

_While everyone watched shocked, 'Antauri' broke down and Mandarin snarled something, thought the cries of surprise from Gibson's team-mates were too loud for him to hear exactly what the orange monkey said. _

_Suddenly 'Chiro' raced forward and kicked Mandarin's sword-glove from his hand, catching it. He put it on and activated the sword. Mandarin lunged forward, but 'Chiro' cut through his arm and the monkey sailed down into the crack. 'Chiro' threw the glove after him, when a weak voice reached everyone's ears. _

_"Chiro…" 'Antauri' fought to push himself up a bit. Then he said: "The Dark-One, the egg must be sealed…" _

_He trailed off and fell down once more. Suddenly everyone heard something. An energy-beam shot towards 'Chiro' and the unconscious monkey. The explosion shot both away, 'Chiro' slithered over the corner of the bridge. He held on with just one hand, his eyes wide in shock. Everyone followed his gaze and screamed. The Skeleton King was there, a strange string connected to his back-head. His eyes glowing red. "I awakened", said the King and Antauri gasped: "The…the Dark-One is speaking through him." Gibson stared at his team-mate wide-eyed. "Let the world shudder before its master." _

_While 'Chiro' tried to pull himself up, 'Antauri' had regained consciousness through the hit and struggled to get up, unfortunately the monster saw this. It wandered towards him, breathing at him with a force, that caused the black monkey to not be able to suppress pained shrieks. 'Chiro' went wide-eyed at this, then a green glowing force appeared around him and he easily pulled himself up and leaped into the air, landing over the fallen monkey in a protective manner. _

_"Get away from him", growled the teen, to be hit with yet another beam, though a far stronger one. 'Chiro' screamed in pain and got thrown backwards, almost over the corner of the bridge once more. His clothes had gashed and he weakly gazed at his in pain shaking comrade. _

_"Antauri…I failed you." _

_'Antauri' looked like he wanted to answer, but couldn't because of his pain. "You failed your world", growled the Skeleton King and prepared another attack. Suddenly big metal food landed on the cord that connected the evil Kings body to the Dark-One and the robot landed in the pit, badly damaged, but moving. The Skeleton King was pulled to the ground. The four remaining monkeys flew out of the hole and 'Chiro' gasped: "Monkey team…" _

_"Hang on Chiro", called 'Otto' back, holding his remaining hand out to the teen. Slowly the teen looked at his comrade and rasped: "Antauri is hurt, we gotta help him!" The four were about to split up, when two energy-beams almost hit them. Another cord wrapped around the robots foot, causing it to fall. The crack widened with the crash from the fall and the Dark-One shouted through Skeleton King: "I will be free!" _

_The crack broke up more and more and the earth shook when it happened. The already destroyed bridge became worse and the team had to retreat a bit, 'Chiro' and 'Antauri' crawling, though the teen managed to stand up afterwards. Everyone watched in shock how the Dark-Ones egg was about to crack up. "It's breaking out!", called 'Sprx' Everyone stared at the egg, more the less ignoring what happened behind them. Gibson just realised it when Antauri spun around with a shocked gasp. He followed his second in commands gaze and gasped. _

_The Power Primate surrounded the other black monkey. Suddenly 'Chiro' spun around too, his eyes widening at the sight he got. 'Antauri' floated backwards, over the corner of the bridge. "NO!", screamed the teen and raced after him, but was too late. The black monkey fell, disappearing in the crack. _

_Everyone was frozen, while the teen stared after his mentor in shock. Gibson was at loss for words, when his Antauri suddenly straightened up and he whispered: "Oh no!" _

_"What?" _

_"He…", the black monkey trailed off, shaking his head in shock. Suddenly an all too familiar scream reached their ears. _

_"That was…" _

_"...the Power Primate", ended Nova Sprx' sentence. The next moment a small green sphere shot out of the egg and straight at 'Chiro'. It went into the boy's chest, then through it and while the Power Primate surrounded the teen, the sphere floated forward and into the Super Robot. The robot started to glow green and moved by itself. Everyone stared in surprise while Chiro started to beat the crap out of the Skeleton Kings body. _

_Suddenly the egg opened and a pale violet worm came out. The next moment the robot moved forward. _

_"Uh…who's driving the robot", asked 'Otto'. the robot placed his hands onto the ground, closing the crack. _

_The Skelton King screamed: "NO!"…and everything became white._

With a gasp Gibson sat up in the command centre and looked around. "What was that?", asked Shelly in shock. Gibson groggily stood up then he heard a gasp and saw how 'Antauri' pushed himself up from the ground and growled: "I should've thought of the fact that this will knock me out as well." "What have you just shown us?", screeched Jinmay. The blue eyed monkey looked up and smiled a bit.

"You asked me why I look not completely alike with my counterpart. This was the beginning of the reason for it."

"What did you do there?", asked Captain Shugazoom.

"I completely fused with the Power Primate. It's a dangerous procedure and once done, there is no way back. The unleashed power of this will destroy the body of the one that performed it."

"But how are you still alive then?"

* * *

><p>Antauri smiled at Nova and asked: "Wasn't it strange for you that some of the memories I've shown you were from Chiro's point of view and not mine?"<p>

"Well yes, but since you can read thoughts we…"

"Even then", interrupted Antauri Sprx. "Wouldn't I be able to show them to you this clearly. The reason for this phenomena was, that once I gave all of my Power to Chiro and the robot, both held a part of my very essence inside of them. My spirit and mind connected with them, causing the robot's own mind to awaken and Chiro to…turn into a monkey-human hybrid. Something I'm still ashamed for."

"But you still didn't explain how you are still alive." Antauri kept himself from growling at Sony, but shot her an angry gaze, that finally shut her mouth and he went on.

"I cannot exactly recall what happened, since my mind was barely active, but somehow Chiro knew where he had to go and in the…somewhere he found an old lab of…I am not going to say a name… In this lab he found the parts of an entire robotic body. He connected them and then, somehow, my mind, spirit and Power Primate entered it. I got a second live. And though the silver monkey was powerful, I was still always a bit scared of it. It's easy to lose control of a body that isn't truly yours."

Otto jumped forward and touched Antauri's stomach, getting a raised eyebrow from almost everyone.

"But, ya neither entire robotic nor silver."

Smiling Antauri answered: "True as well, because the body I have at the moment, is a connection of my old body and the silver monkey. Though to explain how that worked, you have to be patient and allow me to explain about the ten swords, or we won't get any farther."

Everyone nodded and Antauri began: "The ten swords were created a long time ago. No one can remember how, why or when. No mystics are known about them, they aren't known at all mostly. However, without them the universe would've fallen into Darkness already. They are the only things that can defeat a great and ancient evil, greater than even Skeleton King. The Dark-Master. Every millennium the border between our world and the netherworld is breaking. The ten swords weren't created for this, but it was found out, that united, they have the Power to seal the Dark-Master away for another one-thousand years. And it's the duty of the ten Sword Masters to seal him away with the swords. Every time between the rituals, as you can call them, the former sword-masters have to look for apprentices, to teach them in the way of the sword-play, to prepare them to take up their duty. Of course, to make sure only one time every millennia this is taught, the swords do not just give power, but also life to their wielders. For them to hold on at least until they have taught what they know. As I already said for the alchemist, there are ten swords. The sword of the Shark, for savagery and Water, the Antelope for speed and high senses, the Snake for Slyness and Water, the Monkey for agility and survival, the Wolf for bravery and loyalty, the Lion for strength and pride, the Tiger for smartness and strength, the Eagle for risks and Wind, the Unicorn for grace and magic and the dragon…"

Antauri glanced at his own Tattoo.

"The dragon stands for mystery and Fire. The swords are also special in another way. Kasai isn't the only sword that…"

Antauri looked at Chiro who'd raised his hand. He truly had expected to be interrupted sooner.

"Yes?"

"I was always wondering, why is you sword called like that? Do you have the sword of that guy that taught you?"

Smiling the black monkey answered: "For your second question, everyone can decide by themselves on how they refer to their swords. I chose _Kasai_ because it means Fire. As to your second question, it can be answered with yes and no. Just like every Millennia ten new Sword Masters rise, the swords renew themselves, changing to match their new wielders. So yes Kasai is the sword the one who taught me used, but no, it isn't the same sword anymore…Well, as I said. The swords are special in a few ways. Kasai, though it represents the Dragon, isn't the only sword that would burn your hands. All of them would. The reason why is, they, by no one but themselves, make sure no one else than their wielders can use them. However, under every of the sword-masters, there is one who has the ability to hold and use all of the swords. Every tenth Millennia, the blockade the sword masters created over the time, will break completely, having the one who can use all of them, using everything, even his live to ban the Dark-Master in a way that such a sacrifice is not needed for another ten Millennia's."

Antauri fell silent, thinking of how to go on. Suddenly Gibson cleared his throat.

"Yes?"

"Who are the other nine?"

"Well, I doubt any of their names except for two will help you in any way, but I'll tell you. There are…"

"You could also describe how they look", offered Shelly.

Antauri nodded and explained: "The Master of the Shark-Sword is Kley. He's a dark-grey and grey robot monkey with sea-blue eyes. The Mistress of the Antelope-Sword is June. She is a brown-white robot monkey with black eyes. The Master of the Snake-Sword is Max. He's a dark-green and white robot monkey with black eyes…at this point I might add that the tattoos of each sword-master are the same colour as their eyes…The Sword of the Wolf is wielded by Jake. He's a grey and red monkey with orange eyes. The Mistress of the Lion-Sword is Leona and her mate Drake is wielding the Tiger-Sword. Leona is a black and yellow robot monkey with yellow eyes and golden metal-parts and Drake is an orange robot monkey with white stomach, yellow chest and bright leaf-green eyes. The Unicorn-Sword is wielded by Adria. She is a white robot monkey with grey chest-fur, green eyes and golden metal parts. The Dragon-Sword is wielded by myself and the last two swords…Well, the Mistress of the Eagle-Sword is Nova and the Master of the Monkey-Sword is Mandarin."

"WHAT?", shouted everyone, minus Chiro.

"Mandarin as well?", gasped Sprx.

Antauri nodded and explained: "The former sword-masters, and we were asked to refer to them as master and their given animal, set out on a quest to find the ones who should succeed them. A man called Dorenimus…"

Sprx burst out in laughing at the name, as well as Otto and Sony and Antauri growled slightly at them and shot them a death-glare before they shut up.

"Thank you…well he came to the Veron Mystics, where Mandarin and I trained in that time. At first Xan didn't want us to go with him, well, that changed when he realised who this man really was, more important when he showed Kasai to him. He…"

"So this Do…this guy was the one who had Kasai before you?", asked Chiro. Antauri nodded and answered: "Though it was called _Yaku_ back there, which means _burn_. Xan agreed to let us go and Master Dragon, as we called him later on, brought us to another planet. I can still remember Nova's face when she saw us. Well, Mandarin and I surely didn't look better."

Antauri smiled at the memory, then went on: "In the end all ten of us were there, together with the masters and they started to train us. At first in simple sword-play, nothing specialised on a sword. Our Powers had to come by themselves and after we had discovered which animal we had, we were trained on how to use our powers. I, for example, had to learn how to use the sharp side of Kasai's blade and how to use the blunt side. Or how to set Kasai on flames without hurting myself in process. However some day we did finish and separated again. Though…during the training something happened and it's never been the same for Mandarin, Nova and me since then. So when we finished our actual training, we agreed to never talk or think about again, at least not until we needed to because the Millennia came to an end. We locked the swords away and dyed our fur so that no one would see our tattoos. For a long time everything was alright but then…the Millennia came to an end and we had to face the fact that we had to use our swords again. The biggest problem was though, that Mandarin wasn't with us anymore and that his sword had disappeared as well. Though…the swords were not the only thing we kept as a secret."

"Question", cut Sony in.

Antauri looked at her and she said: "Alright, he", she pointed at Antauri's counterpart. "…always says that a team doesn't keep secrets from each other. I bet that is one of your catch phrases too. But you've been keeping an awful lot of secrets."

"For the others safety", answered Antauri. "If they had known…the Dark-Master might have gotten free since our turn was a tenth Millennium."

"So?", asked Otto.

"Where you even listening to what he said?", asked Chiro? "He said every tenth Millennia one of them didn't survive what they had to do."

"So?", asked Sprx.

"It might help you", interjected Antauri. "That thought Kasai had already turned my body half-organic again, I was still the silver monkey when this happened."

Everyone stared confused, leaving Chiro to face-palm, then Antauri's counterpart said: "So you are able to use all ten swords." _He got it_, thought Antauri and nodded. "I still don't see what that's supposed to mean", argued Jinmay. "Oh for goodness sake", shouted Chiro. "He died again by fighting off that creepy guy because he can use all ten swords and it was a tenth Millennium."

Everyone stared at the teen surprised, while Antauri supressed chuckles of amusement. Suddenly Midnight asked: "Is…is that true?"

Nodding Antauri answered: "I did lose my life once more, however, as stubborn as she is, Nova found a small possibility to safe my life. The HyperForce focused their Power Primate energies, while the sword monkeys used the swords. I can't exactly say what happened, however I know Mandarin and Adria took great risks during this tasks, by using besides their own swords mine and Nova's as well. However they did manage to safe my life and my body turned to how it is now. I'm still capable of a few things I managed as the silver monkey, however I feel much better in this body, considering it's not just a vessel for my soul but truly alive."

"But, why did Mandarin take such a risk to safe you", asked Sprx confused. Smiling Antauri answered: "To give me the strength I needed to fight the Dark-master off, the other nine gave all of their Power to me, though Mandarin's had to be cleaned, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to use them. When they returned, there was no evil left. Mandarin turned back to good. He's been with the team ever since."

Everyone stared and he said: "Such a change is possible. I lost count on how often he actually saved my life since then."

Sprx started to fidget around nervously. Otto as well. Narrowing his eyes Captain Shugazoom asked: "Sprx, Otto, is there something you should tell us?" "Yeah well…our Mandarin turned into that strange big monster there and…a few days ago we chased Mandarin through the streets…but…he looked normal."

"Normal?", questioned Gibson.

"Well, fur, metal-parts…all of that."

Antauri took a deep breath to not lung at the red monkey, then he turned away, grabbed Kasai and started to walk off.

"Where are you going", asked Jinmay. "Sprx and Otto are surely sorry that they attacked your Mandarin."

Managing a calming smile Antauri answered: "The reason I left the Hidden Fortress, is that I got energy-readings from Mandarin's and Nova's swords. I finally want to find them." The others nodded and Jinmay offered: "How about we take you there?"

Immediately Antauri froze at this, his fur standing straight. Then he sunk his head and answered: "I rather go there by myself. You… I know you won't stand knowing it. It wasn't any easier with us and for you…it might only be harder to accept and understand."

He knew the others looked at him confused and stunned, but he just activated his ghost-mode and phased out of the robot. Swallowing hard he started to run, to finally reunite with his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Antauri: So i finally get to meet Mandarin and Nova again.<strong>

**Me: Yeah, next chapter or the chapter after it.**

**Antauri: (_smiles happily_)**

**Jinmay2: I'm just glad i finally understand.**

**Chiro2: And I am really glad.**

**Antauri: (_to me_) EvA?**

**Me: I thought it would be funny to have someone in here who wasn't yet...HUG TIME!**

**Antauri: (_gets hugged_) As much as I do enjoy this, don't you think your doing that to often?**

**Me: Well, probably.**

**Antauri: (_smiles_) Oh screw it...(_hugs back_)**

**Me: (_doing little happy-dance in my mind)_**


	7. Ch6Sean

**Me: So, in this Chapter we go back into the home-dimension of Antauri, Nova and Mandarin.**

**Gibson: Home-Pardon what?**

**Me: Uh...nothing, forget what i said.**

**Chiro: (narrows his eyes) You lied. You knwo exactly where Antauri is.**

**Sean: Uh...Team, she's the author, why wouldn't she know?**

**Everyone (except for me): (stares at Sean)**

**Sean: What?**

**Me: I believe they are so shocked and surprised that their brains gave out.**

**Sean: Shouldn't they be dead by now?...Is Otto really still alive, his grin is creepy.**

**Me: (looks at Otto) Oh yeah, he's fine, that face means he's dreaming of Chocolate.**

**Sean: (sweatdrop)Oh...kay?**

**Me: You get used to it. Now, SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**Sean: Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Nervously Sean paced through his father's room and sighed deeply. Two weeks had passed since Antauri, Nova and Mandarin had disappeared and though his mother had reached the place where his father's last call had come from already a few hours after it was interrupted, she found nothing but a burned clearing. Sighing the black monkey rubbed his temples and murmured: "With the Veron Mystics where can they be?"<p>

"We all would like to know that."

Sean looked behind him and saw another black monkey walking up to him. But this monkey's eyes were from a bright and shining leaf-green while Sean's were from a darker moss-green.

"Hey Leon", greeted Sean his friend. "How is it going?"

"What, calming your mom or looking for them?"

"My mother."

"Terrible. She started going haywire on Chiro." Leon shuddered and went on: "It took my mom two hours to calm her more the less down."

Sean shuddered as well and thought; _Hopefully mother gave Leona no too serious injuries. _Then he closed his eyes and wondered: "Where could they have disappeared too?"

He knew Leon had shrugged, since he received no answer and when he reopened his eyes the other monkey smiled at him sadly.

"It's hard, not?"

"Uh?"

"I can't tell, but it has to be hard to lose your father two times already."

Sean gulped, then answered sadly: "I can stand it. I'm more worried about Chiro. He lost him a third time now."

Leon nodded, then asked: "Hey, wanna go to the arcade?"

"You know I can't stand this place."

"Guess you got that from Antauri", laughed Leon, then said: "Then you decide something, but you gotta get out of that room. You've been in here for two days now."

A new sigh came from Sean, then he murmured: "I guess we could go into the park and spar."

"That's a beginning", said Leon enthusiastically. "Common!"

The next moment he dragged Sean out of the room. Sean had to laugh at Leon's doings and soon started to chase his friend to the park. He could easily catch the other, but wanted to wait until they'd reached the park. While he chased Leon through the streets he caught glances of sorrow from the citizens and shook his head. It wouldn't help anyone when he would get depressed now. Everyone knew what happened and about his mother's momentary state of mind. At first he'd been quite shocked to see how his mother slowly but steady lost her sanity, until Gibson had explained why.

_Flashback_

_Sean sat on the ground numbed. It was just terrible. His father was gone and his mother started to lose it. _

_"What is just happening to her", groaned the black monkey and fell backwards to stare up at the ceiling of the command-centre. Around him he heard murmurs of the others. He knew they were worried about him and his sanity. Then someone poked his flank and he sadly glanced left. _

_"Yes Pia?" _

_"What's wrong with your mom?" _

_The black monkey smirked when he heard shocked gasps from a few of the others and answered: "I don't know Pia. I wish I would know, but I don't." _

_She looked at him nervously and asked: "A-Are you alright?" _

_Sean took his time to answer, then said: "Let's say I won't lose my mind, but no, I'm not alright." _

_"We all are worried Sean." _

_Looking right now he saw Jake next to him as well. Groaning he sat up and mumbled: "I…I just can't stand it anymore Jake. Father is gone, mother is losing it…I'm afraid that it's just a matter of time until I start losing it too." Jake was silent, when suddenly a new voice cut in: "I truly doubt that Sean." _

_Everyone looked up and at Gibson, who smiled at them. _

_"I did a bit research and found out that Adria's behaviour comes from her being partly a unicorn." _

_"What?", exclaimed Chiro. _

_Gibson closed his eyes shortly, then explained: "In the different books I've read, one thing was always the same. When a unicorns mate is forced away from it, it will stop in nothing to get its mate back, be it destroying a whole town, climbing the highest mountain or…attacking even the own children…" _

_Now the blue monkey glanced at Sean sadly, who glanced at the scar of his mother's sword on his flank. Finally he found his voice and asked: "So…mother will calm down the moment we find my father?" _

_"Even just the proof that he's alive and aright should be enough", answered Gibson smiling and placed a hand on Sean's shoulder. Hope started to build up in the black monkey and he truly smiled in happiness since many days._

_End of Flashback_

Sean snapped out of his memories when they reached the park and smirked. Dropping onto all fours he sped up and pounced on his friend. Leon yelped surprised and both monkeys rolled through the grass. Finally Sean was pinned down by Leon, who smirked happily.

"I'm better than you in that!"

Smirking Sean asked: "You sure?"

"Huh?"

The next moment Sean jerked up and threw Leon off of him. The other monkey landed on his feet and raced forward. Sean got into a fighting stance and swiftly dodged the punch Leon threw at him. Then he tried to kick his friend, but Leon's tail stopped him and he was forced onto his back when Leon pulled back. Then Sean rolled to the side and Leon landed face-first in the grass. Immediately he pounced on his friend once again and both got into a close combat.

After a while Sean felt eyes on him and glanced around him. A crowd watched the two of them train. Taking a hold of Leon's arm, he pulled the other closer and murmured: "Seems we have watchers, wanna show them what we can?"

Leon grinned, freed his arm, backed off and activated his laser-whips. Sean smirked and activated his claws. Again both charged at each other. They fought long and more and more people watched them. Sean mostly ignored those people and just concentrated on beating his friend. Suddenly Leon's whip wrapped around his arms and he was pulled down, hitting the ground face-first. Growling he tried to push himself up, but Leon pinned him down.

"I won!"

"Don't be so sure…"

Concentrating Sean reached for his Power Primate energy and allowed the ancient energy to rush through his veins.

"…Monkey-Mind-Scream!"

The attack hit the ground and flung both almost-adult monkeys into the air. Sean immediately fired his Jet-Pack up and crashed into Leon, who'd been taken by shock after Sean's trick. Both landed safely and while he activated his whips once again Leon called: "No fair!"

"Why not? The Power Primate can be counted to my abilities."

Leon scowled at him, then smirked and charged at his friend once more. Again both got into close-combat, when suddenly a female voice shouted: "Enough you two!"

Both froze and looked to the crowd. Leona glared at both of them and then she exploded: "What do you two think you are doing?"

"Uh…training", asked Leon.

"There is more than one Training-Room in the Super Robot for that."

"Hey one second", interrupted Leon his mother. "You were the one who said I should try to get Sean out of the robot and since he refused to go to the arcade he offered we train in the park."

"And what's even so bad with that?", asked Sean curiously.

He truly didn't understand what angered Leona like that, but when she growled at him he remembered. Mia had been caught up by few bullies a few days ago and had just like that managed to get back to the Super Robot, battered and bruised.

"Leona that with Mia was bad luck", tried Sean to calm the mother of the twins. "She was caught off guard and said so by herself. You can't keep her and Leon out of the park forever." Leona growled angrily, but sighed and walked closer.

"I know Sean. But I don't want to lose them. I almost did once to a Puma. You can't understand that."

Now fiery rage burst through Sean's entire being and he glared daggers at the older monkey.

Leon seemed shocked, he knew what terrible mistake his mother had just made.

Clenching his fists he kept himself from threatening the female with his claws.

"I can't understand that?", shrieked Sean angrily, everything bursting out of him now. "You really think so? As you might recall, I just lost both of my parents in two weeks. Do you really think I don't know how it feels? Especially since it's the second time I lost my father!"

Growling he spun around, fired his Jetpack up and took off. Behind him he heard the citizens murmuring and Leona and Leon calling him to come back. Sean ignored it. He wanted to get away. He didn't care where he went, just away from the city, from all that hurt him. When he was in the air, tears started to stream down his face and silent sobs escaped him.

How could Leona accuse him of that?

Of course he knew how terrible it was to lose the family.

As fast as he could he tried to leave the city and soon her flew over the, not so savage anymore, starters of the Savage Lands. Mansions and gardens became blurry because of his tears and the sped he forced himself to hold. The sun had already set and Sean's stomach growled loudly, but he ignored it. He just flew on. Farther and farther and around midnight he was able to see the border to Zone of Wasted Years.

The moment he was over the jungle, he started to slow down and finally landed on the branch of a high tree. Once again his stomach growled, but he shoved his hunger away and thought; _Why should I eat when there's nothing worth living for left? My mother lost it and I surely will never see my father again._ Sean knew he shouldn't think like that, but he just didn't care anymore. New tears escaped him, though the black monkey had expected to not to have any left by now. Crying silently he sat own on the branch, his back leaning against the trunk and gazed up to the stars, while his tears continued to flow.

Frowning he found the 'Hunting Bat' and the 'Howling Wolf'.

Constellations Antauri had shown him two months ago.

A sad smile crept over his face at the memory.

_Flashback_

_Sighing Sean followed his father out of the robot. The moment the door closed Antauri asked: "What is bothering you Sean?" _

_The black monkey's head shot up. How could he know that Sean was bothered by something? He'd hidden it the best he could. Antauri turned to face him and smiled. _

_"I can read almost everyone's behaviour. Adria being one of the few I can't read and though you did well in hiding it my son, I found out after watching you for one hour. What's wrong?" _

_The slight amusement that had been in his voice had disappeared and been replaced with true concern and worry. Sean shifted his tail nervously while he thought of chances to get away from his father. Suddenly Antauri shook his head and sighed: "Sean I can see into your thoughts so easy right now. And I know you can do much better than that. What's troubling you so much that your thoughts are practically screaming at me?" _

_Mentally cursing himself and building a wall around his thoughts, he whispered: "I…I can't tell you." Antauri narrowed his eyes and looked at his son sternly. _

_"Sean…" _

_"I just can't okay", shouted Sean finally and turned away from his father. _

_Suddenly he was pulled into a soft embrace and Antauri whispered: "You know that I just care for you?" Nodding Sean swallowed the upcoming tears. "Then why won't you tell me?" _

_"You'll hate me if I do." _

_Immediately his father's arms disappeared and Antauri stepped in front of him. _

_"Sean", said the blue-eyed monkey sternly, yet softly. "I could never, never ever hate you and if you would've chosen to resurrect Skeleton King once more and join up with him. I couldn't hate you. You are my son and you'll always be." _

_Not being able to hold back much longer Sean burst out in tears and sobbed: "It's about Blade. I…I promised him to not to tell anybody but…I can't stand just standing by and watching how he's growing weaker and weaker!" _

_Antauri nodded, his eyes showing that he was truly concerned about June's and Kley's son as well. _

_"What is he doing?" _

_Sean hesitated, then whispered: "Everything! He's taking drugs, he's cutting himself, he's pouring Gibson's acidic chemicals over his wounds. He's killing himself with that and he won't even tell me why!" _

_Sean cried harder and Antauri hugged him once more. "It's alright Sean, I'm not angry." "_

_You're not?" _

_"No, I wish you would've told me sooner, so we could've kept Blade from landing in the infirmary, but you tried to keep a secret you promised your friend to keep Sean. And I understand this. But Sean…" Antauri lifted his head and carefully brushed his tears away. "Never, never ever keep something like that secret again. An adult needs to know about something like this." _

_Sean just managed to nod and buried his face in his father's chest once more. _

_Antauri softly stroke his back, then suddenly murmured: _"Like hope can fall and fear can rise, no heart is allowed to turn to ice. Learn to forgive, that is the best, you find it with the phoenix without a nest."

_"What?" _

_Antauri smiled at him and answered: "It's an old rhyme about one of the most beautiful star-constellations you can see form Shugazoom. The forgiving phoenix. Only a taught eye can find it in the night-sky. Look!" _

_Sean followed his father's gaze and narrowed his eyes. _

_"I don't see anything but stars." _

_Antauri chuckled and Sean glared at him angrily. The other smiled apologetically and offered: "Let me show you a few constellations you can find easier." Nodding Sean sat down and followed his father's instructions. _

_They sat up there for hours, trying to find as many constellations as possible. _

_"What's that one?" _

_"Well, what does it look like?" _

_Sean looked at the constellation for a while, trying to connect the stars. "Hhhmmm, I think it looks like a dolphin…with a really strange snout." _

_He winced when his father burst out in laughing. Bewildered Sean looked at his father, who seemingly tried his best to calm down and supress, his laughter, but failed miserably. "What's so funny?", asked Sean angrily. Antauri's shoulders shook under his now silent laughter, then he answered: "…That's a mermaid Sean. Though you are the first I showed this constellation to, who actually found out it was something that lives in the water. I already had answers like a Chihuahua." _

_"What?" _

_"Considering this answer came from Otto, I shouldn't think too much of it." _

_"Are you just insulting him?" _

_Shaking his head the blue-eyed monkey answered: "No, he is a smart mechanic, I'd never dare to call him stupid, however sometimes he can be quite a goof." _

_Sean smiled and looked to the stars once more. Now that he knew he truly was able to picture the mermaid. _

_"What did mother answer?" _

_"Huh?" _

_"For the mermaid, what did mother think it was?" _

_"Ah, she thought it was some kind of lizard." _

_"Well, closer to a mermaid than a Chihuahua." _

_Both monkeys laughed, then Antauri fell silent and gazed to the sky once more. Sean followed his gaze and gasped when the bunch of stars he'd always left out turned into a picture. _

_"That's…" _

_"The forgiving phoenix", agreed Antauri smiling. "Often when I'm upset or angry at someone I come here and watch the stars and…every time I see this constellation, it calms me down. It's like it asks me: Why are you angry? Perhaps he or she had a good reason to do so." _

_Sean was silent for a while, then he asked: "What are you trying to tell me with that father?" _

_Smiling the older monkey stood up and softly advised: "Sometimes Sean, sometimes the smallest things in our lives, can mean the most. Such a simple constellation somewhere in space, taught me how to forgive, just like the smallest bird can teach you how to fly or the biggest rock how to stand strong. You have to see these things to understand what they mean." _

_With that he left, leaving Sean to overthink his words and gazing at the stars once more, then he smiled and whispered…_

_End of Flashback_

"…and sometimes father, sometimes even just watching the stars with you are the most wonderful moments we can share."

Sighing Sean thought; _Back there I thought of it as a funny joke but…right know I'd love to sit on the robot's shoulder and have him explaining me what each constellation means. _Sighing once more, Sean leaned back on the tree he was on.

He closed his eyes and soon sleep overcame him. His dreams were peaceful for the first time since a week.

He remembered all the wonderful times he had with his parents, the care both had always given him, the love they'd held for each other and him. And how much he loved them back. Unknown to him, while he was dreaming of happy times, his Power Primate started to wave and surround him in blinding green light. Then, in a flash, the light brightened up and died down.

All that remained was an empty tree, Sean was gone.


	8. Ch7Together again

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Sean woke up when the sun hit his face. Yawning he looked around and for a second he wondered why he was in a tree and not the Super Robot. Then everything came back to him and once again tears escaped his eyes while anger returned to him. How could Leona dare to say he wouldn't know how it felt to lose your family? A growl came up in his throat, but he stopped it abruptly. No, he wouldn't let his anger get the best of him. Closing his eyes seen took a deep breath and started to mediate. Instinctively his body moved into lotus position and he floated a few feet into the air.<p>

Sean just concentrated on the Power Primate. He allowed no thoughts into his head. Soon his anger disappeared, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing. Finally he sighed and opened his eyes, gazing over the jungle. Shaking his head he once again wondered where his father, aunt and uncle could be. Suddenly he heard something. Landing on the branch once more, he dived into the shadows and leaves and peeked down, to almost fall out of the tree.

That just couldn't be.

But there he was, the one monkey Sean desperately wished to see. Still, he remained cautious, it could also be just a trick. He waited till the black furred monkey under him had passed the tree, before he gently floated down to the ground. Not wanting to alert the monkey in front of him, he remained about a meter over the ground, just enough to not touch the high grass. Floating after the monkey, he debated how to approach the one who was probably his father.

Sean was so caught up in his thoughts, that he floated against a tree and fell down with a thud. He groaned and rubbed his aching head, trying to force the stars away that danced around him. The moment he regained his sight, he heard a gasp behind him. Spinning around, he locked eyes with the black furred robot-monkey he'd been following.

Surprise and disbelieve, as well as shock, fear and happiness shone in the blue eyes of the monkey. Sean was about to say something, when the monkey rushed forward and pulled him into a tight hug. Frozen he waited. He still couldn't believe that it had been that easy to find his father. After a while the monkey pulled back and asked: "Sean how did you get here?"

Sean still wasn't sure that this monkey was really his father, so he just answered: "I flew here."

The other raised an eyebrow and stated: "I'm very certain that whatever you did, you didn't fly and…"

He trailed off and his eyes widened. Following his gaze, Sean winced. His fur was ruffled up at his flank, showing the scar his mother gave him.

"Sean what…how?"

Locking eyes once more, all Sean was able to find now was worry.

"I…I…", he couldn't get himself to say it and looked to the ground.

A gentle hand lifted his head and the other monkey kneeled down in front of him.

"Sean, tell me." He shook his head, still not fully believing it was his father he was talking to. "Why won't you tell me Sean? I just care for you." He gasped. Those were the same words he'd heard onto the robot's shoulder that night. Slowly Sean opened his mental walls and sent out his Power Primate. The other monkey's reacted immediately and with a cry of joy, Sean threw his hands around Antauri's neck, crying into his shoulder.

Antauri immediately hugged him back, murmuring soothing words he couldn't hear and didn't care about. He was together with his father again, that was all that mattered to him. Softly Antauri stroke his back while he held his son close. After a while Sean pulled back and whispered: "I…I thought I'd never see you again."

Antauri smiled at him and wiped his tears away.

"I could never leave you alone like that Sean", whispered the blue-eyed monkey back and softly kissed his forehead. "You are one of the most precious things in the universe, at least to me." Then his gaze hardened a bit and he glanced at his sons flank again. "Sean what happened there?"

Gulping the younger monkey tried to find his voice, then mumbled: "M-Mother…i-is what happened."

He saw how his father's eyes widened a bit in disbelieve, then he said: "Sean don't play games with me."

"I am not", exclaimed Sean. "It's from her sword. Mother freaked out when you disappeared. She completely lost it!"

Antauri was taken aback by his outburst and just stared for a while, then slowly pulled him closer again and soothed: "I'm sorry Sean. It just seems so…"

"…unbelievable", offered Sean. "Yes, I couldn't even believe it when it happened."

Antauri softly brushed over the scar, seemingly worried if it could break up again. Then he asked: "But…why?"

Sean leaned against him and answered: "Gibson said it comes from her being partly a unicorn. When a unicorn's mate disappears…"

"…it stops in nothing to get it back", ended Antauri in understanding. "Of course. I should've known." Shaking his head the blue eyed monkey once again asked: "Sean how did you get here."

"Well, I was training in the park with Leon. We had quite fun. Then Leona came and stopped us. You see, a few days earlier some boys caught up Mia in the park and she managed it to the robot just like that, beaten and bruised. Leona doesn't like it when they go to the park since then. She shouted at me for why we were here and I tried to tell her that that with Mia was bad luck. She was still angry and then said: _I know Sean. But I don't want to lose them. I almost did once to a Puma. You can't understand that. _After that I kinda…"

Sean searched for the right word when Antauri softly stated: "I can guess my son, continue."

Nodding Sean went on: "Well, I spun around and took off. I flew for quite some time, then I landed on a tree in the jungle. Up there I fell asleep and when I woke up, I saw you passing by."

He looked at his father, hoping to get an explanation, however Antauri looked into the sky, his eyes clouded in deep thought. There was a comfortable silence between the two. Sean leaned against his father and inhaled his familiar scent. Lavender and Fire. He relaxed when his father suddenly started to pet his back. Looking up he found his gaze still fixed on the sky, so Sean decided not to interrupt his thinking and just sat in his embrace, enjoying the fact that his father was with him again.

After some time Antauri finally muttered: "It makes no sense."

"Mh?", asked Sean sleepily.

He had almost dozed off.

Antauri looked at him and softly explained: "Sean…you aren't at home anymore, neither am I."

"What?", asked Sean. His eyelids dropped a bit_. I've just slept before he showed up_, wondered the young monkey. _Why am I so tired?_ He heard a slight chuckle and gazed at his father.

Antauri smiled at him fondly and whispered: "Sleep my son. I shall explain when you awaken."

Sean nodded and closed his eyes. Soon sleep overtook him.

* * *

><p>Antauri gazed down at his son. His heart beat harder, however he was worried. If the Alchemist would ever find out who Sean was to him, he could easily force Antauri to do anything.<p>

Sighing he whispered: "Even attacking the HyperForce of this dimension. If it would stop him from hurting Sean, I guess I wouldn't even think."

Antauri shook his head and returned to the more urgent subject. How his son got here in the first place. He fully believed him that he'd slept in the tree, the question was still how Sean had gotten here. Shaking his head once more he sighed again. It all made no sense. Antauri yawned and smiled a bit. He'd walked through the whole night and the day before till he'd reached this place. Leaning back he tightened his hold around his son slightly and allowed his eyes to close.

After a while he heard voices.

"…dead?"

"Common, do you honestly think that?"

Antauri stirred and began to wake up.

"Hey he's waking up."

Groaning tiredly the black monkey opened his eyes and blinked the tiredness away. He was quite surprised when he came face to face with his counterpart.

"Thank god you are alright", exclaimed Jinmay.

"Why wouldn't I be?", asked Antauri confused. Something still felt amiss.

"Well we shook you a few times and you wouldn't wake up."

He didn't respond. _What is missing? Missing…Sean!_ In panic Antauri jerked up and looked around. No sight of his son. Ignoring the questioning gazes, he forced himself to calm down and sent out his power primate. Luckily he found Sean's energy nearby. Immediately he ran on, followed by the team. He ran fast and almost ran Sean over. The younger monkey looked at his father confused, then explained: "I…didn't want to wake you up so I thought I try to find food and…"

He broke off when Antauri threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "From now on I want you to stay with me Sean. This place is dangerous. This is not our Zone of wasted Years."

"Our", asked Sean and looked at him confused.

"We…"

He didn't come any farther since a formless burst out of the bushes. Both froze in surprise, then leaped away in opposite directions. Growling Antauri activated his claws. He'd left Kasai somewhere on the ground near the tree where he'd met Sean. The formless came closer to Sean, who took out his own bright yellow claws. Then the formless leaped at him. Sean raced under him and up to his father.

"Clever trick", commented Antauri while he kept an eye on the formless.

"Thanks."

Suddenly the bushes rustled and Antauri almost groaned. Bad timing. He saw how Sean's jaw almost dropped to the floor at the sight he got and Antauri got from everyone, except Chiro who already knew about Sean, confused glances. Not that he had time to react. Fast he pushed Sean away and jumped at the formless. He ducked under a slash of the creature and ran his claws over its torso. It growled and Antauri growled as well.

Suddenly he heard a scream.

A very familiar scream.

Spinning around he froze. Sean was held tight by two more formless. _It will only be a matter of minutes until the alchemist is here_, thought Antauri. Then he felt the familiar pulsing of the Power Primate and Sean released his Monkey-Mind-Scream at both formless. They faded away and Sean was dropped to the ground. Spinning around Antauri took out the first formless with the same attack, then he rushed to Sean's side. The young monkey pushed himself up and Antauri helped him.

"We've got to leave", urged the black monkey. Sean looked at him confused and then winced. Antauri glanced down and winced as well. Like he'd feared. The scar had broken up and bled strongly. He saw how Sean grew weaker from the loss of blood and shook him.

"Sean!" Slowly green eyes locked with his and he saw pain in them. "Sean please hold on, only for a while. We've got to get away from here before the alchemist comes."

"T-The A-Alche…I thought…"

He didn't manage to end the sentence and Antauri said: "I know, I know. Sean, trust me. Please hold on."

The young monkey nodded and Antauri picked him up before racing into the trees, into the direction he came from. He had to find Kasai too. Sean's blood already soaked his fur and he clenched his teeth. If he couldn't find a way to stop the bleeding anytime soon, Sean might not make it. Finally he stopped and silently called: "Kasai!" Something blue glowed nearby and Antauri ran up there. Relieved he found Kasai exactly where he'd left it. He carefully handed Kasai to Sean and advised: "Sean use your Powers to connect with Kasai. It can give you strength."

"What?"

"Don't ask do it!"

He never meant to snap at his son, but to say he was in panic for Sean's life would be an understatement. Suddenly the bushes rustled and the HyperForce burst out.

"Great Scott why do you have to run so much?", asked Gibson gasping. Antauri scowled at them shortly. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with their curiosity now. Sean became worse and worse. No one seemed to realise who he was holding, until Chiro reached them and shouted: "Living hell is that blood all from him?"

Now they just seemed to realise how much blood already soaked Antauri's fur. He didn't answer. All his thoughts were directed on one thing. _What if he doesn't survive?_ The question repeated itself in Antauri again and again.

"Antauri!" Looking up slowly he found Chiro in front of him. "Is it bad?"

Not trusting his voice, he just nodded. Chiro nodded back, then ripped a bit of his clothes apart and handed them to him.

"Thank you", whispered the black monkey. He carefully set Sean down, who'd already lost consciousness. However Kasai still seemed to give him strength. It was still glowing slightly. _Oh please be alright,_ thought Antauri while he wrapped the wound up tight. _I can never face Adria again when you die now. Don't leave me Sean._ After he was done, he placed his hand on Kasai, increasing the glowing and the strength that went over to his son. The younger monkey started to stir and then he slowly opened his eyes. He saw Antauri and smiled.

Antauri smiled back at this son, who whispered: "Am…am I still alive?"

Now he couldn't hold back anymore. Tears started to run down his face, but not of sadness, but happiness.

"Yes. Oh with the Veron Mystics yes Sean, you're still alive", whispered Antauri back and kissed his forehead. Under normal circumstances he would scoot away now and complain: Father! But this was different. He could tell that Sean also saw it that way.

Suddenly Sean's eyes widened and he asked: "Did…you get injured too?"

Confused Antauri looked down at himself, then bit his lip.

"No…that's all from you", answered the blue-eyed monkey softly.

Sean's eyes widened more, then he rasped: "I…guess that's why I can't move."

"Most likely."

"Have you kinda forgotten about us?" Antauri winced at Sprx voice and glared at him angrily. The red monkey took a step back, then Sean asked: "So…I guess I get my explanation now?"

"Don't you need to rest?", asked Gibson nervously and stepped forward.

A sarcastic laugh escaped Antauri and he stated: "I'm quite sure he won't let you touch him until he got his explanation."

"Who exactly is he anyway?", asked Nova.

Sean looked surprised, until Antauri said: "Sean, do you remember when I said we aren't at home anymore?" He nodded. "Well, you…we, are in another dimension Sean."

The black monkey's eyes widened, then he smirked weakly and stated: "Well, it's an explanation to why the scanners didn't manage to find you." Antauri nodded and softly stroke his son's cheek. The sun started to set, but Antauri didn't care. Sean was alright, that was all that mattered. Sean smiled at him and slowly his eyes closed. He fell asleep rather quick and finally Antauri dared to carefully pick him up once more.

"We should get him to the med-bay", offered his counterpart.

Antauri complied.

What mattered most at the moment was Sean's health.


	9. Ch8Shadow over Shugazoom Pt 1

**Next Chapter is up.**

**Sean: Why didn't you make an intro in the last chapter?**

**Wasn't in the mood. I'm acutally not in the mood either now, but well, i still do it.**

**Sean: Alright. So, why the hell did that wound have to break up again. Can you imagine how much that hurt?**

**Uh, no.**

**Sean: (sighs) No comment.**

**(laughs) SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**Sean: R&R please**

* * *

><p>Antauri nervously waited in front of the med-bay for Sean to wake up.<p>

"Say…"

He looked up and came face to face with his counterpart.

"Yes?"

"In what connection does this monkey stand to you?"

Antauri smiled at the other and answered: "Sean is my son."

"I see…I guess I would react the same when something like that would happen to Faith or her siblings."

"Probably."

"Still, why were you in so much panic after you two defeated the formless."

Antauri looked eyes with his counterpart and answered: "I once already had someone trying to use Sean againstme, though I got him out in time. I won't let the alchemist know about him. Who knows what I will do just to make sure Sean doesn't get hurt."

Antauri shivered. He was more powerful than his counterpart and through Kasai gaining so much new power, he didn't even know all of it. The other nodded in understanding, then asked: "How did he even get so injured. Those formless had nothing sharp with them."

"No, it was a scar that broke up through the fight."

"A scar through who?"

"…Sean's own mother."

"What?"

"Adria is partly a unicorn, like I am partly a dragon. In situations where our emotions try to get the best of us, it's hard to remain in control. The unicorn-part of her took control after I disappeared and…she slowly but steady started to lose her sanity. A unicorn would do anything, and I mean anything, to get her mate back."

He got another nod, then Sprx suddenly exclaimed: "What the hell is that!"

Everyone ran towards him and Jinmay asked: "What is it Sprx?"

"Look!"

He activated the screen and Antauri paled. He knew that creature, he knew it all too well. It was a giant, tentacle eyeball. The creature floated over the city and before Antauri even could warn them, Jinmay, Otto, Sprx and Nova were gone. They'd left to fight.

"Wait", called Antauri.

"What is it?", asked Gibson.

"They have to come back", urged the black monkey. "That creature can't be faced like that!" Everyone looked at him and with a deep sigh Antauri dug in his memories. Concentrating hard, he showed them once more a part of his past.

_Flashback_

_Antauri mediated calmly in his room. They'd finished renewing the security codes and putting in new missiles. Suddenly his Power Primate started to wave. _Strange_, thought the black monkey. _It's been long since that happened. _Concentrating on the Power Primate, he dived deeper into the energy and pictures appeared before him. A strange floating eye with tentacles, screaming citizens, Chiro running for his life and…zombies? His eyes snapped open. _

_"What with the Veron Mystics? I better warn the team!" _

_Fast Antauri left his room, to freeze. Everywhere the lights were out. He frowned and carefully he walked on. Something was not right here. After a while, he was shortly in front of reaching the command-centre, when he was grabbed and pulled into the shadows. His Self-Defence kicked in immediately and he pinned whoever it was to the wall. A muffled 'oooff' reached his ears. The voice he recognized immediately. _

_"Gibson!" _

_The blue monkey groaned and answered: "Yes…now can you let go of me?" _

_Antauri did so and answered: "My apologize but…why are you hiding in the shadows." _

_"Because of those things!" _

_"Things?" _

_"Yes things. They…AH!" _

_He jumped and ran. Antauri spun around and gasped in shock. Nova stood behind him, or, what was supposed to be Nova but looked pretty much like one of those zombies he'd seen in the vision. Her fur had paled to a dirty pale-yellow and her eyes were black while her pupils had turned red. Disgusting, green, salvia drooled out of her mouth between her bared fangs. _

_"N-Nova?" _

_She growled loudly and lunged forward. Like lightning Antauri shot past her and followed Gibson. He sent out his Power Primate and found the blue monkey in the robot's foot. "What is he doing there?", hissed Antauri to himself. "Out there will just be more of those things." Fast he raced down to the robots foot as well. He just reached it when Gibson screamed. Antauri froze when he came into the room. Otto jumped off of the blue monkey, but both looked like Nova. Taking immediate action, he spun around and ran off. _

_Suddenly he was tackled down. He almost screamed when he saw Sprx over him, being in the same state as the rest of the team. His salvia dripped on Antauri's chest-fur, who shivered in disgust. With his mental abilities, he threw Sprx off and ran on. He felt strangely weakened and after a while of running, he found himself thinking in a very savage way. The easiest way to protect himself surely would be to get rid of his team-mates. Shocked he realised that their salvia even being on his fur started to change him. Immediately he used his claws to get the salvia off, the damage didn't grow, but didn't go back either. Sighing he accepted it and looked for a good hiding spot to think of a solution. He found one near the ceiling. The black monkey sat there for quite some time, trying to find a solution and fighting down whatever it was that infected him. After a while he felt strange and then pain surged through him. Stifling a groan he leaned over and wondered what was happening. Glancing to the metal wall, he saw his reflection and gasped. His eyes now held a reddish shine. _

No, I can't let this happen, not yet. I don't know what happened to Chiro.

_Antauri concentrated on his Power Primate and managed to push the infection back. Checking his reflection once more, he nodded when his eyes held their usual colour. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice. _

_"Monkey Team, I'm ordering you to back down now!" _

_Relief washed through the black monkey when he realised that Chiro wasn't infected yet, however that also meant the team was attacking the boy. He dashed forward. While he ran, he heard how things crashed against each other and a few things broke down. "I hope I'm not too late", murmured the black monkey and force himself to his limits. Finally he ran into the command centre. Seemingly just in time too. _

_"Get up man!" _

_"They're comin'!" _

BT and Glenny_, thought Antauri. _Of course they are here too.

_Swiftly he concentrated and managed to get the lights back online before the four infected monkeys got to close to their almost knocked out leader. It turned on and the four groaned in pain. _

Perfect_, thought Antauri. _Light is their weak point.

_Then he leaped into the group. He kicked Otto back and more of the strange salvia landed on his fur. It didn't matter to him anymore. The infection already worked its way through his body. Spinning around he pushed Gibson away with a wave of psychic energy, to spin around once more and kick away Nova too. Sprx was the last to attack. Using his arm, Antauri blocked his magnets and pushed his other hand into the red monkey's face, claws activated. Sprx fell. The black monkey allowed himself a short deep breath to relax. _

_Chiro jumped up and beamed: "Am I glad to see you!" His friends just stared. _

_Antauri smiled and answered: "The feeling is assuredly mutual." _

_Then Otto suddenly jumped up and shot his right saw into the light. It got destroyed and the room went dark again, except for the emergency lights, which were dull enough to not hurt the monkey team. The team began to advance once more and Antauri raced to the radar-control-room. _

_"Quickly, we haven't much seconds." The door opened and Chiro rushed in while Antauri followed suit. A scream came from behind and Antauri spun around. Nova had grabbed Glenny. _

_"Don't let 'em get me!" _

_"__Glenny! NO!", shouted BT. Antauri bared his teeth. They couldn't help him right now. Chiro seemed to realise it too, since he ran forward and grabbed BT's arm. "It's too late, he's gone!", called the black haired boy and pulled the taller boy into the room. Sprx and Gibson jumped at them, but the door closed just in time and they crashed against it. _

_Antauri thought; _When the salvia could affect me through my fur this fast, how fast has it to work when you get it into your mouth? _Suddenly he heard a new voice among the ones of his friends, Glenny's. _Well, I got my answer.

_Swiftly Antauri climbed onto a counter. Behind him the 'zombies' pounded against the door, denting it. He heard how BT started shivering and smirked when he felt that the teen hugged Chiro's leg. _

_"They're gonna get us. We'll get turned into those things! It's over man, we're toast!" _

Toast?_, thought Antauri, but shrugged it off. The phrases human-teens used nowadays were a mystery to him. However BT's next sentence freaked him out and he couldn't help but stare at the teen. _

_"I-I love you Chiro." _

_Chiro seemed just as shocked and ordered: "Hold yourself together man! Get off my leg!" He turned away from BT and to Antauri, who resumed his work on the block for the Ventilation-System. When he managed it, Chiro asked: "How come the eye didn't get you Antauri?" He smirked slightly at the teen, who seemed to get it. "Ah, right, you didn't need to look to see it coming. So, what's the plan?" _

_Swallowing hard to get in control of the growl that wanted to make its way in his answer, he said: "We have one option for now, keep moving." With that he jumped into the Ventilation-Shaft. Chiro followed fast and without complaining while BT whimpered: "It sure looks dark in there." _

For the sake of the Veron Mystics, why can't he stay behind. He…,_ forcefully Antauri shook those thoughts off. He couldn't allow the infection to get to him now, not with Chiro being so close. The moment they all started moving, Antauri activated the light in his helmet. "_

_I don't need this stress", complained BT. _

_"SHHH!", hissed Chiro. _

_Then Antauri froze. The team would attack them! In less than a heartbeat, pictures appeared in front of him. _Left, right, down…_ "Watch out!", called the black monkey. Then it happened. Nova's fist came from left, Gibson's drill from right and a bit above, Otto's saw from under them. Gibson pulled his one drill back, then pushed the other one through the metal. Chiro grabbed it. _

_"Gibson, no!" _

They are not listening_, thought Antauri and dug his fingers into the metal. The infection got worse. Finally Chiro managed to rip Gibson's drill off and the blue monkey screamed into the hole he made. Then the drill in Chiro's hand turned back into a robotic hand and grabbed his uniform. Chiro tried to yank it off. Antauri would've helped him, but he was still struggling with the infection. The teen threw the hand away and it landed on BT's forehead. Once again Antauri had to swallow a reaction the infection wanted him to have. Laughter. _

_Suddenly the pressure disappeared, just in time for him to dodge Otto's saw. Too busy to really care for why he could think clearly again, he grabbed Otto's arm. _

_"I'm sorry my friend!" Activating his claw, he called: "Claw Disruptor!" Phasing it through the metal, he directly grabbed Otto's chest, effectively managing to electrify the green monkey. He screamed and fell down. BT also managed to get Gibson's unattached hand off of his forehead and fast the three of them moved on. They almost reached the room of the teams sleeping-chambers, when he heard how the metal was torn apart. The monkey Team was in the shaft now as well. Fast Antauri pushed the block away and jumped into the room. Chiro followed and together they pulled BT out. Then they ran on. _

_"We can't run forever Antauri", called Chiro. _

_Antauri frowned and thought; _You can run longer than I can hold back this infection Chiro.

_Suddenly he heard growls and frowned. Then BT screamed and raced past them. "Oh yes we can", exclaimed the orange haired teen. They managed to get into Chiro's room and the door closed just in time. _

_Sighing Chiro walked up to his dresser and stated: "We need another option." _

_Antauri nodded, then he got an idea. He wondered why he hadn't thought of this earlier. "Our only chance is to destroy that eye", answered the black monkey. "Even now, its evil gaze spreads over the city. Every man, woman and child has been or will soon be infected. If we don't act soon, the world will be lost." Chiro nodded and opened a hidden passage behind his clothes. Antauri had advised him to create one of those, considering every member of the team had one. _

_"Are you sure they won't find it?", asked Chiro while he closed his dresser and the door to the passage. _

_Antauri nodded and answered: "Though they know about this passage, this infection keeps them from thinking clearly. They won't be able to recall where the passage is." _

_The boy looked convinced, while Antauri got lost in his thoughts. He felt the infection again. Why it had worn off, he didn't know, but now he felt it again. A new flash of pain surged through him and he quickly checked what happened. Luckily only his claws had activated, however instead of bluish-green, they were more ice-blue now. Frowning Antauri concentrated and willed them away. Then they already reached the end of the passage and carefully Chiro opened the door. They were on the observation-deck. _

_Everything was silent and Antauri urged: "Quick, to the Brain-Scrambler, then I can fly us out of here." Chiro nodded and the three went up the black tube to the ship. Immediately Antauri took his position and plugged in. Grabbing the controls he pushed a few buttons and the Brain-Scrambler fired up. "Charging systems", called the black monkey, then tensed. A throbbing pain had appeared in his forehead. _

_"Hey, what are we doing", asked BT. _

_"Powering up to destroy that big ugly eye", explained Chiro. Quickly Antauri typed in a few new commands. _

_"Yeah, keep on doing that…Guys there it is!" BT stared directly at the monster. _

Such an idiot,_ thought the black monkey before he pushed both teens away. Of course the strange beam hit him. Immediately everything went black._

_End of Flashback_

"…the next thing I remember is standing in the Savage Lands and seeing the sunrise", ended the black monkey. Everyone in the command-centre frowned and Antauri said: "You have to find out if they still are alright. If they are, they have to come back. This creature is dangerous." Gibson nodded and walked up to the intercom.

"Gibson to Jinmay, Sprx, Otto and Nova. Come in!"

No response except for static.

"That doesn't sound good", murmured Midnight.

"Where are the kids?", asked Antauri's counterpart.

"I sent them to bed and locked the rooms, just in case."

"Good."

"What about Sony, Timothy and Shelly", asked Gibson.

"Them as well. Shelly shouldn't stress herself and Timothy needs Sony."

Everyone nodded, then suddenly...

_"G-Gibson?"_

Everyone froze.

"Nova", answered the blue monkey finally. "What happened?"

_"Don't ask me. Those strange things were everywhere and…then that eye shot a beam at Otto and…then I just ran."_

"Good thing she did", murmured Antauri.

"Where are you at the moment", asked Antauri's counterpart.

_"U-Under the main-bridge. In a strange little cave."_

Immediately Antauri turned to Chiro and asked: "You have that place too?"

"You know about it?", asked Chiro back.

Antauri smiled and answered: "One of the few places where your counterpart managed to hide from his chores. Well, that was until I finally found it."

"So you know where it is?", asked Midnight. "Can you lead us there?"

Hesitating the black monkey offered: "Wouldn't it be better to have Chiro getting Nova?"

"Why?", asked Midnight.

"Simply because whatever this creature does doesn't work on machines", answered Gibson.

Chiro groaned, but nodded. The teen ran off and Antauri took a deep breath. He hoped everything would turn out right.

* * *

><p><strong>Antauri: Do i really have to go through that again? And how do you even know that with the infection, i never told anyone.<strong>

**Sean: That really happened.**

**Antauri: _(nods)_**

**Antauri2: This is kind of disturbing.**

**Antauri and Sean: You get used to it.**

**Antauri2: To what?**

**That i know things i shouldn't know.**

**Chiro2: Okay...that's freaky.**

**Antauri and Sean: Yes.**

**Oh thank you you two!**

**Antauri and Sean: _(sweatdrop)...Sorry._**

**Antauri2: You apolgize?**

**Antauri: Believe me, you don't know her as long as we do, actually i know her even longer than Sean.**

**That's true. Antauri knows that i can easily tie him to a chair for a few weeks.**

**Chiro2, Antauri2 and Sean: WHAT?**

**Antauri: _(sigh)_ She did once to keep me from getting her back for...**

**Sean: for what?**

**Antauri: Sorry, i signed to not make any promotion for any of her other stories.**

**Thank god you signed that. Well, i repeat, please read and review.**


	10. Ch9Shadow over Shugazoom Pt 2

**Ha, next Chapter on the next the.**

**Antauri: Impressive. I'd say you should keep that up.**

**Sean: Yeah, you really should.**

**Antauri2: I agree.**

**Chiro2: Me too.**

**Gibson2: Indeed.**

**Ahwwww, thanks guys. I _(Portal opens above everyone)_ WTF!**

**Midnight: What is happening.**

_**(scream from the portal, then Chiro and Jinmay fall out)**_

**Chiro: What the hell...Jinmay i said, don't mess with Gibson's Spell-Book.**

**Jinmay: _(grinns sheepishly)_ Sorry.**

**Antauri: Chiro! Jinmay!**

**Chiro: Antauri! Sean! _(runs forward and hugs both)_**

**Sean: EvA what the...**

**I didn't do that, really! It's as confusing to me as to you, not to mention strange.**

**Antauri2: Strange, indeed.**

**Chiro: WTF...Why are there two versions of Antauri...and me too.**

**Sean: Long story. But for now. SRMTHFG doesn't belong to EvA.**

**Antauri: The OC's do.**

**Gibson2: Read and Review please.**

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't we start worrying?", asked Midnight?<p>

Antauri looked up from his mediation and checked the time. The boy had been gone for about an hour. He too started worrying. Looking around he found worried expressions on everybody's faces.

"Have you tried to communicate with him?", asked Antauri's Counterpart Gibson. Gibson nodded as answer, then Antauri murmured: "I seem to recall…do you have a special frequency to reach Chiro? He should be able to answer us then." Everyone looked at him and he answered: "Just a suggestion. Our Jinmay has a special frequency. We just use it in urgent emergencies, but sometimes we use it."

It was silent shortly, then Gibson answered: "I believe he has. But I have to find it."

"Just try it", urged Antauri's counterpart. The other black monkey nodded. Gibson nodded back and started to type in different codes. Antauri swallowed a nervous sigh, when he suddenly felt panicked waves from the Power Primate.

_What the...that's…Sean!_ Darting up he dashed to the med-bay. "Sean!", yelled the black monkey. Strange sounds reached him from the med-bay and he tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. _Dammit, Sean!_ Thinking fast, Antauri activated his ghost-mode and tried to phase through the door. But he got electrified and thrown back .Turning back to normal, he crashed against a wall with a scream. His counterpart helped him up and asked: "What's wrong?"

"Something's happening in there", answered Antauri with a growl.

"What?"

"Something is happening. I can't say what. Sean's Power Primate is sending out strange waves."

His counterpart closed his eyes and frowned. "That most certainly is strange." Both jerked into the air when something broke apart in there.

"Why doesn't the door open?", asked Antauri.

"Gibson blocked every door where anyone is resting."

"And why is a force-field around it?"

"You know that?"

"It shocked me."

"How come?"

"That's not the time to ask about my powers. I need to get in there!"

"I can shut down the force-field for about five minutes."

Antauri stared shortly, but decided not to ask how at the moment. "Do it." His counterpart nodded and a computer appeared out of a wall.

"Strange", muttered the yellowish-green eyed monkey at what happened. Antauri swallowed an explanation while he watched the other typing in a few codes. Suddenly he stated: "Alright, don't forget, five minutes or you can't get out. I can't open the doors."

"Doesn't matter."

"Alright…three…two…one…go!"

Antauri leaped forward, his ghost-mode flashing on in less than a heartbeat. Leaping directly through the door, he almost screamed. Sean floated at the ceiling, gasping heavily. Blood and sweat dripped to the ground. And under him was… Antauri almost screamed at the feeling of déjà-vu he had. Sprx stared up at the green eyed monkey. But not the normal Sprx, but in the form Antauri feared. His black eyes held red pupils, his fur was pale and greyish and from his fangs dripped sticky greenish salvia. The red monkey seemed to have smelled him, since he spun around and roared at him. Antauri took a step back, then leaped to the side since Sprx leaped at him.

"Father", exclaimed Sean and was about to dive down, when Antauri shouted: "Stay up there, no matter what happens, don't come down until I allow it!"

Sean froze and stared at him. Antauri felt guilty for using such a hard tone on his son, but the younger monkey had to understand what this situation was about. Spinning around, he caught Sprx magnets and kicked the red monkey in the gut. Sprx groaned, however stood his ground and tried to get forward. Antauri grunted. He couldn't remember Sprx having so much strength.

_Is it the infection?,_ wondered Antauri while he tried to push Sprx away. The red monkey's salvia got to close to him for his liking. Gathering his strength, he unleashed a Monkey-Mind-Scream. Sprx got thrown back and crashed into a corner. Immediately Antauri blocked his way, then something landed atop him.

"Gah!"

His arms were pinned over his head and he screamed when he looked up. Sean's eyes held a reddish shine and he saw a little bit of the green salvia on his son's fur.

"S-Sean snap out of it!", yelled Antauri while he heard Sprx, banging against the blockade. His son blinked and his eyes returned to their normal green.

"F-Father?" Immediately Antauri took action and pinned his son down. "Father what the…"

"Hold still", hissed Antauri and activated his claws. "I need to get this stuff off of your fur!"

"Stuff?" Antauri ignored the question and carefully removed the salvia from Sean's fur. "Sean listen carefully." His son nodded, seriousness in his eyes. "A monster is roaming Shugazooms streets. Its gaze turns everyone into minions, like Sprx. The salvia can infect as well. You had a bit of it on your fur. So you might partly have reactions and thoughts you wouldn't have normally, do you understand?" Sean nodded and Antauri pulled him up. "I'll phase us out, we don't have much time…AH!"

Antauri screamed when fangs dug into his tail. Glancing back he gasped. Sprx loomed over his tail, his salvia dripping into the wound. The black monkey groaned in pain when the infection rushed through his body with his blood.

"F-Father?", whispered Sean.

Antauri grabbed his son's arm and whispered: "Sean…whatever you do…make sure the force-field around the med-bay doesn't give in. And…don't give into the infection. They'll...need you."

"Father…what are you talking about. You…"

Sean broke off when Antauri activated his ghost mode and whirled him out of the med-bay. Then the black monkey pulled his arm back and all his Powers somehow deactivated. Slumping down he groaned at the pain he felt. It was worse than last time, since the salvia was truly inside off him. _I…I can't give up y-yet,_ thought the black monkey while he tried to fight the infection down. _The…five minutes aren't up yet._

He had no idea if his ghost-mode would work when he lost the fight, but wasn't ready to take any risk. As long as the force-field was deactivated, he wouldn't allow himself to give in. Groaning at the pain that surged through him with every movement, he managed to sit up and leaned against one examination table. Sprx stared at him and Antauri smirked weakly.

"I'm…not down y-yet", whispered the black monkey to the red one. The red monkey seemed truly confused. He surely had expected that Antauri would turn immediately.

_That makes me…wonder. How…did they infect Glenny back there anyway?,_ thought Antauri. He tried to distract himself from the pain and his slipping control. Suddenly he heard breathing nearby and groaned. How many of them were in here? Otto had shown up as well, staring at him too. "How...did you even get…in h-here?", asked Antauri confused. Against to what he expected, Otto grunted and pointed to the ventilation system. The black monkey laughed weakly. Ironic that what helped him, Chiro and BT to flee, now helped them to get in.

Unfortunately they were stuck in the med-bay and the moment the force-field was activated, Antauri wouldn't be able to get them out either. He groaned when pain rushed through him once again. Barely managing to keep his eyes open, he glanced to one of the healing tubes and a weak laugh escaped him. His body seemed stuck somewhere in between.

His eyes already glowed red and he saw long fangs in his mouth. His fur had paled a bit and gotten a greenish shine. Gasping hard, he allowed his head to fall back. He stared up to the ceiling while his vision became blurry. Suddenly he heard something and smiled. The force-field had powered up again. Then pain rushed through him once again. A strange feeling spread through him as well.

He felt…Power.

An incredible Power surged through his whole body. _What...is happening?,_ wondered the black monkey and thought back to when he almost lost control in the past and when the eyes finally turned him. He remembered what he'd felt until the transformation was complete and he'd never felt such a Power. "What…what's happening?", wondered the black monkey. Suddenly something glowed in the room and he weakly focused his gaze on it.

Then he growled.

The Alchemist grinned at him, his red eye was missing. _Well, that explains where the eye comes from._

"What…what is h-happening?", asked Antauri.

The man grinned and answered: "Let's just say…I prevented you from being infected completely."

"W-w-w-why?"

"Simple, I need your mind to still work. You'll just become more savage, not to mention under my control."

"Why?", repeated Antauri.

Grinning the coated man explained: "I know that you won against evil in your dimension, which means you have to be strong, stronger than these pathetic monkey and…"

He was cut off when Antauri growled loudly and hissed: "Y-You created them!"

"Ah, so you do know?"

Antauri froze. Why had he given away that he knew?

"I see…it won't be long until I got you under my control. And you won't turn back like the others when the eye gets destroyed."

Staring wide-eyed, Antauri barely winced when a new wave of pain struck him. "To your question why I need especially you. First, you are strong. Second, you are experienced. Third, you know where the other two are." Antauri froze, then growled and hissed: "I would never lead you to them!"

"Well, you won't have much of a choice."

The next second Antauri felt numb. It felt like slow-motion to him, when the ground came closer. He collapsed.

* * *

><p>Antauri worriedly eyed the son of his counterpart. He would've sent him to the other kids, but a few things kept him from it. First, the young monkey had admitted that a bit of Sprx' salvia had been on his fur and that he had attacked his father. Second, he was older than Antauri himself, though he was still in the end of his teens at the same time. Third, Antauri wanted to have an eye on the young monkey, especially since he'd seen how Sprx had bitten his father.<p>

Swallowing a sigh, he walked up to his chair and opened up the security files. He needed to know what was going on in the med-bay, and be it just for his own peace of soul. Bringing up the security cameras, he gasped. His counterparts eyes glowed red and with narrowed eyes he spotted long fangs in his mouth. The others fur had paled a bit and gotten a greenish shine. _With the Veron Mystics_, thought Antauri. Then there was a glowing and his counterparts gaze directed on it. Bringing up another video, he saw what was happening from a new view and gasped.

The weak outlining of the Alchemist stood there and talked to his counterpart, who answered with bared fangs. Often he saw shock in the other's eyes. Fast he activated the sound-system. With the force-field activated, it would only last for not even a half minute, but maybe he could find out what they were talking about. Activating the sound-system, he heard their voices.

**"…not to mention under my control",** ended the Alchemist.

**"Why?",** pressed Antauri's counterpart out.

The Alchemist grinned and answered: **"I know that you won against evil in your dimension, which means you have to be strong, stronger than these pathetic monkey and…"**

Antauri had barely swallowed a growl, but his heart skipped a bit at what his counterpart snapped.

**"Y-You created them!"**

"What?", whispered Antauri while the Alchemist answered:** "Ah, so you do know?"** Antauri saw how his counterpart froze. Was that what he didn't want them to know? But…how could the Alchemist have created them when…when he fought them? And did Captain Shugazoom know about it? **"I see…",** continued the coated man. **"…it won't be long until I got you under my control. And you won't turn back like…"**

Then the sound-system stopped working. However Antauri had no eye for the happenings in the med-bay anymore. One question repeated itself in his thoughts. _How_? The hissing of transport tubes snapped him out of his thoughts and then Chiro came in, followed by Nova. The yellow monkey looked terribly frightened.

"Nova are you okay?", asked Midnight.

Nova collapsed into her arms and whispered: "That…was terrible. T-those things were everywhere and…and…" She broke off and clung to Midnight like it was for her dear life. Then she looked around and asked: "Where is Antauri…I mean the other one." After she'd added the last part everyone smiled shortly. Antauri was about to answer her, when a soft voice said: "In the med-bay, together with Otto and Sprx."

Everyone looked up at Sean. He looked bad. His black fur was ragged and fluffed up, his eyes glassy. His cheek-fur was soaked, showing he'd cried.

"Sean?", asked Nova. "What do you mean with med-bay. And how can Sprx and Otto be here?" T

he black monkey frowned, then whispered: "Sprx came through the ventilation system while I was still half asleep. He tried to…I really don't know what, I guess bit me to inject his salvia. I managed to safe myself to the ceiling. Then father came. He and Sprx fought for a while, then he managed to push him away for a while and cleaned my fur form the salvia that was on it. We were about to leave when Sprx bit his tail. Father flung me through the door and well…he stayed inside."

"What?", exclaimed Nova.

Sean sighed, then suddenly winced and grabbed the fur over his heart. "No", groaned the smaller black monkey and clenched his eyes shut. Nova tried to come closer, but Antauri pulled her back.

"Antauri he needs help!"

"He is infected Nova. Even that salvia touching your fur can do that", argued the black monkey back. The yellow monkey stared, then looked at Sean, who was still struggling with himself. Suddenly he relaxed and went to stand straight again. His eyes were even glassier from exhaustion, but he stood his ground.

"How much longer do you think you can hold it?", asked Gibson.

Sean shrugged with a sigh, then Antauri walked closer and silently asked: "Is it true?"

"Huh?", asked Sean. Antauri glanced back and saw how Nova, Midnight, Gibson and Chiro were in a discussion. "Is it true that the Alchemist created the Monkey Team?" Sean froze and Antauri repeated: "Is it true?" The other still made no move to answer and Antauri grabbed his shoulder. "Sean is it _true_?" Sean winced and cried out: "Stop, you're hurting me!" Antauri pulled his arm back and felt the other's gazes on his back.

"Is it true?"

The other looked at him pained, then closed his eyes and answered: "It…it is."

A shiver ran down Antauri's spine and he looked to the ground. What did just happen to the Alchemist to become evil.

"Antauri?", he looked up to find Gibson, looking at him. "What is true?"

"Something utterly disturbing", answered the black monkey and walked up to the main-computer. He brought up the video of the med-bay and heard Sean whimper at the sight of what happened to his father. Then the alchemist appeared and everyone gasped. Automatically the sound came in the right moment and they heard what had been said.

**"…not to mention under my control",** ended the Alchemist. **"Why?",** pressed Antauri's counterpart out. The Alchemist grinned and answered: **"I know that you won against evil in your dimension, which means you have to be strong, stronger than these pathetic monkey and…"**

Antauri heard growls from everyone, except for Sean, who looked nothing but guilty. The growls stopped abruptly when Antauri's counterpart hissed: **"Y-You created them!"** "What?", exclaimed Gibson and Nova while the Alchemist answered: **"Ah, so you do know?"**

They saw how Antauri's counterpart froze.

**"I see…",** continued the coated man. **"…it won't be long until I got you under my control. And you won't turn back like…"**

The sound disappeared and Antauri stopped the video. Everyone was frozen in place, then they heard chocked sobs. They turned around just in time to see Sean, running off. He shot up Antauri's tube, tears streaming down his face. Everyone continued to be silent, then Nova suddenly asked: "Is…that true?"

"Sean said yes", answered Antauri. Glancing at the video he continued: "And I doubt any of the two of them would lie in such a situation."

The others nodded, then Midnight asked: "Sh-shouldn't someone talk to Sean? I mean, he just got to know that the Alchemist all along planned to gain control over his father."

"I can't understand why", argued Nova. "I mean, how much stronger than you can he be?"

Antauri shrugged, when a voice softly stated: "Much."

Everyone turned and Nova screamed when she came face to face with herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Nova joined in again.<strong>

**Nova: What happened to Mandarin?**

**It's a surprise.**

**Sean: You have no idea, not?**

**I have. I just don't wanna blow it.**

**Midnight: Oh common, please tell.**

**Nova and Sean: She has no idea.**

**Nova2: You sure?**

**Nova: Yeah, i know her.**

**I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I JUST DON'T WANT TO TELL!**

**Nova: Wow, i almost believed you.**

**_(growls, then smirks and snaps fingers - keyboard appears)_ So, let's see...oh yes. _(types in...Nova in a pink princess dress, unable to move in fornt of a video camera)_**

**POOF!**

**Nova: WHAT THE HELL, EvA!**

**Revenge is mine! _(evil laugh)_**

**Nova: Get me outta here!**

**Sean: No way, she still has the keyboard.**


	11. Ch10 Shadow over Shugazoom Pt 3

**Okay, i have to do a few explanations now.**

**Sean: Those would be?**

**Okay, here it goes. Since there are a few monekys now present twice, i thought about a system to differentiate between them. When, let's say...It's from Chiro2's view, more the less, his Nova will be Nova, while the one from the sword monkeys will be written 'Nova', as long as there isn't a special way to show which Nova is meant. So, the name written with ' ' is the one of the other dimension from the view.**

**Sean: So...when it's from, let's say father's, view, our Nova will be Nova and the other will be 'Nova'?**

**Right.**

**Chiro2: Confusing. Why can't you just add a 2 like here.**

**Have you any idea how that would look like? Honestly.**

**Chiro2: O-kay?**

**Sean: Don't think about it. Let her have her will.**

**Antauri2: I'm sure there is a way to stop her.**

**Sean and Nova: No there isn't.**

**Nova2: How can you know?**

**Sean: In the first story she killed my father.**

**All other dimension characters: WHAT?**

**Hey, hey, i brought him back, not?**

**Sean: _(sigh)_ guess so. SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**Nova: R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Chiro gasped at the sight of another Nova. She looked exactly like her this-dimensional counterpart, except, she had a stronger stand and a pink eagle tattoo on her torso.<p>

"What do you mean with much?", asked Midnight.

"With much I mean much", answered 'Nova'. Chiro frowned at the sorrow in her voice. "Not just because of Kasai, but other things as well."

"For example", asked Gibson with disbelieve.

"Are you kidding me?", asked 'Nova back. "He mentally reached me while he was _here_ and I was in the Alchemist's old lab in the _middle_ of the Zone of Wasted Years." At this everyone gasped and Nova continued: "Farther, he has more experience, his powers are a little different and… for goodness sake what am I saying." She slapped herself and growled: "I should try to find Kasai instead of boasting."

"Why Kasai", asked Chiro confused.

She looked at him and answered: "The ten swords have strong connections to their holders. It depends on what evil, but when they fall for it, the sword somehow changes. That Antauri now is infected with something, means Kasai's blade will turn black. It's just a slight chance, but maybe Haru and Noboru can help."

"Who and who?", asked Nova.

'Nova' twitched her tail impatiently and answered: "Haru, my sword, and Noboru, Mandarin's sword." Chiro tried to hold frown at Mandarin's name. Though he did believe 'Antauri' that the orange monkey was good again, he had problems to trust these words. "So, where is Kasai?"

Chiro shrugged, then a new voice said: "That's the main-problem."

Everyone jumped and Chiro almost got into a battle position. The orange monkey smirked at them and stated: "Long since I've last seen a reaction like that." 'Nova' acted like it was the most normal thing in the world for her former leader to show up and Chiro guessed, for her, it was like that.

"What do you mean?"

'Mandarin' sighed and answered: "Sean said Kasai is in the med-bay."

"Oh great!", groaned 'Nova' and face-palmed once again. "It's just never easy, isn't it?"

"You tell me, I haven't fought in the war", answered 'Mandarin'.

"War?", asked Antauri.

"Yes war, listen, can we discuss this later?", answered 'Nova'. Just now Chiro realised that she and 'Mandarin' had their swords on their backs, just like Antauri. She unsheathed her sword and her companion asked: "N-Nova what are you planning?"

"No idea."

"What? Then stop it!"

She growled, but sunk her sword. "Fine, better ideas?"

"I believe thinking would be much better than tearing down the door to the med-bay", argued 'Mandarin'. "You heard what Sean said. For all we know, who knows what could already have happened to Antauri."

'Nova' frowned at the thought and shook her head.

"What's wrong?", asked Nova.

Her counterpart frowned once more and stated: "L-Let's just say my memories with someone controlling Antauri aren't the best."

"WHAT?", exclaimed the whole command-centre. This was new to Chiro as well. 'Nova' opened her mouth for an explanation, when suddenly a black bladed sword dug into the ground before her.

"C-Can you hurry up a bit?" Everyone looked up at Sean, who slumped out of the ventilation-system. "Th-the sun is…almost rising and then…the eye will disappear but…I heard the Alchemist saying…that whatever he did…will keep the virus from leaving f-father", groaned the young monkey out and shook his head. Chiro and every other this-dimensional being was frozen at the wonder how the young monkey had managed to get the sword and in what state he was in. His eyes now permanently held a reddish shine and when he grunted you saw fangs.

'Mandarin' reacted immediately and yanked the sword out of the ground. He grunted when it started to burn his hand and smoke spiralled up from his hand. "Ugh…yours was only half as bad", commented the orange monkey smirking. 'Nova' gently slapped his flank with her tail, then took out her sword and 'Mandarin' did the same with his. Both took deep breaths, then the swords suddenly glowed.

A strong wind rushed through the whole room and Midnight called: "What the hell is happening?"

"That…that's the po-power of Haru", whispered Sean.

"I beg your pardon?", asked Gibson.

"T-Three of the four el-elements are with the swords. W-Water with the Shark-Sword Mizu and…the Snake-Sword Patan, F-Fire with Kasai, the Dragon-Sword, and…W-Wind is with H-Haru, the Eagle-Sword." Chiro nodded in understanding, then he heard a grunt and looked at 'Nova' and 'Mandarin'. The female had fallen onto one knee, the peak of her sword was pierced against Kasai's blade and 'Mandarin' did the same with his from the other side. The smoke from his hand became stronger and stronger and pain flickered in his eyes, yet he refused to let go of Kasai.

Chiro looked at the this-dimensional HyperForce and saw what he'd expected.

Antauri, Gibson and Nova were stunned at the compassion this Mandarin had while trying to help Antauri's counterpart. Kasai started to flicker between black and white and both monkeys had fallen onto their knees by now, but refused to give up.

"Déjà-vu", muttered Sean while he watched them.

"Déjà-vu?", asked Gibson.

The young monkey looked at them, then groaned and looked back to the ground. His back arched and Chiro took a step back when Sean's fur started to pale. "No, not yet…t-the sun is almost up", groaned the young monkey, then suddenly froze. The next second he darted past the two sword-monkeys, who were too caught up in their task to react, and shot up Antauri's tube. They heard how a door slammed shut and Nova asked: "Did…he just run _out_ of the robot?"

"He probably can't fight down the infection anymore", answered Antauri calmly. Suddenly the robot shook under an explosion and then they heard a scream of pain from the med-bay. 'Nova's' head snapped to the med-bay and she hissed: "Why is he screaming?"

She was about to run off, when 'Mandarin' wrapped his tail around her wrist.

"Stop! Whatever is happening there, it isn't coming because of us, you know that. Kasai wouldn't give him pain", hissed the orange monkey.

Chiro stared and gulped at the torn look in 'Nova's' eyes.

* * *

><p>Nova felt torn. Antauri was in pain and she couldn't help him.<p>

"B-but…he…" Mandarin glared at her, his eyes telling her he was as torn as she was. _He's right_, thought Nova. _Antauri can handle whatever is thrown at him. _With that she returned her concentration to Kasai and pushed more of her energy into Haru. Her sword vibrated with pure power and then Kasai glowed blue and green. _Green_, wondered Nova when a familiar force rushed through her. _The Power Primate!_

Mandarin seemed to have felt it too, since he closed his eyes and green, flame-like, glowing surrounded him. Nova followed his example and called for her Power Primate. Since they'd started to purify Kasai, something had partly blocked them, now the thing seemed to disappear. With an unbelievable speed and ease, the light rushed through Kasai and the sword was thrown out of Mandarin's grip and got stuck in the ceiling.

Both sword monkeys collapsed and breathed heavily.

"Great…h-h-how do w-w-we get it d-d-down from there", panted Nova.

Mandarin pushed himself up and laughed: "A-Antauri can float…I believe that's the least of our…problems." He set his hands down to get to his legs, when he screamed and fell down again.

"Mandarin!" Nova jumped up and found him, holding his left hand.

"Gah… th-that h-hurts", groaned the orange monkey out. Nova kneeled down and looked at him.

"That looks far worse than the last time."

"Ka-Kasai is stronger than H-Haru…after all", answered Mandarin and somehow managed to sit up. His hand looked bad. Nova smiled at him, then the other monkeys suddenly gasped. Nova turned around and followed their gazes. The door to the med-bay glowed green, then something leaped through it. The bluish-green form of a monkey landed in front of them. Gasping heavy, Antauri turned back to his real form and collapsed onto his knees.

"Gah…that t-took more from me than I thought." Then he muttered something that sounded to Nova like: _"Stupid Force-Field."_

She smiled, then rushed forward and pulled her comrade into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!", exclaimed the female. Antauri smiled at her weakly and returned the hug. Then she helped him up and together they walked up to Mandarin. Antauri warily eyed the orange monkey's hand, then he smirked and stated: "I…thought I advised you to cover yourselves with the Power Primate if something like this is ever necessary."

Mandarin grinned a bit, then gave them questioning looks, both answered with amused grins to his unspoken question, then helped him up. Suddenly Antauri tensed.

"Where is Sean?"

"He ran out", answered a voice that sounded like his own. Antauri turned around and came face to face with the other him. Nova still didn't quite understand what was happening here, but Antauri had managed to tell her something like _other dimension_.

"O-out?", asked the black monkey shocked.

"Yes, about a minute ago", answered 'Antauri'. "He…seemingly wasn't able to suppress the infection any longer." The yellow furred female saw how her companion frowned.

"Antauri?"

"It's alright", stated the black monkey. "Hopefully, the sunrise comes soon." Nova nodded, then it happened. A part of the robots wall broke away and Nova, her other self and the dark-blue female screamed. Many zombie-like people came in…including Jinmay. A giant eye floated behind her.

"WTF!", exclaimed Mandarin. Then the eye started to glow and Antauri shouted: "Don't look at it!" He turned away and Nova followed his example, but she heard pained screams from the other her, the dark-blue female, Gibson and Mandarin.

"Nova move!", shouted Antauri and pushed her away. Groans reached her ears and she looked around, to scream again. Mandarin and the other three had turned into those strange things. Suddenly the door to the med-bay broke down and Otto and Sprx came out, being in the same state. Then she heard a new growl and froze. Sean had climbed in through the hole in the wall, his normally yellow claws were orange and his eyes red.

He growled at her and Nova stammered: "S-S-Sean…d-don't you…"

She didn't get to end her sentence, since Sean pounced on her. Antauri got between and threw him back with a wave of mental energy. Nova saw him wince when his son crashed against a wall.

"Antauri?", asked Nova.

"Fly to the ceiling", ordered the black monkey while he punched Sprx back. "The only ones to reach you there are the monkeys!" She followed her second in commands order and found herself there, together with the other Antauri. Her Antauri and Chiro were still on the ground, fighting off the advancing enemies.

* * *

><p><strong>Antauri: EvA!<strong>

**Ahhh, save me! _(hides behind Nova)_**

**Antauri: Get back here!**

**Nova: Antauri calm down.**

**Antauri: _(growls)_**

**Nova: ANTAURI STOP! SHE'S THE GIRL WITH THE KEYBOARD!**

**Antauri: And?**

**Chiro2: Wanna see what she did to Nova in the last chapter?**

**Antauri: Uh _(reads what happened in the end of the last chapter)_ ...N-Nova in a pink dress?**

**Eeee-jup!**

**Antauri: Now I'm officially scared of you.**

**_(grins)_ You should be._ (waves with Keyboard)_ Sweet, sweet revenge.**


	12. Ch11Explanations

**I'm not in the mood for much at the moment so, Nova, Mandarin, will you?**

**Nova: SRMTHFG doesn't belog to EvA.**

**Mandarin: Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Antauri winced every time he caused Sean to crash against a wall. He hated inflicting harm upon others, however could put it aside while fighting evil. But now fighting against his loved ones, took its toll on him. In times he almost just stopped to not hurt them anymore, but knew he couldn't. Raising his claws, he used his mental energy to push a dozen of citizens away. Suddenly he felt warm and breathed out in relief.<p>

The sun had started to rise. The infected people screamed when then sun hit them, while the eye started to slowly, but steady turn into nothing more but a small, dry think. When it was over, the citizens looked around in confusion, while Antauri pulled Sean into a hug.

Both smiled while they embraced and Antauri whispered: "I'm very proud of you Sean."

"Why?", asked the young monkey confused. "I fell for the infection."

"But only short before sunrise and I know that you went into the med-bay to get Kasai to help me. I couldn't be prouder of you."

Sean beamed at that and Antauri swallowed a chuckle. It was almost unbelievable that Sean was like him more than one-hundred years old and still beamed at praise like Chiro did and the young monkey hated when someone laughed at him. Even chuckling got him angry. Antauri knew this since long, however wasn't able to hold back always. Looking away from his son and to Nova, who helped Mandarin up and explained him what happened, he asked: "Where exactly did Kasai disappear to?"

At this 'Chiro' burst out in laughter and gestured to the ceiling. Antauri looked up and chuckled when he saw his sword stuck in the ceiling. He glanced around and found that his counterpart had already guided every citizen away. Concentrating, he floated up and to the ceiling. There he grabbed Kasai and pulled. With ease the sword came out of the metal and Antauri set it on flames. Kasai seemed to know what Antauri wanted to do, since it, by itself, dimmed the flames till they just like that surrounded the blade. Carefully he led Kasai over the hole in the ceiling. It closed and then Antauri put the fire out and floated back down. He was about to say something when a yellow blur tackled him down.

"N-Nova", coughed the black monkey out.

She grinned at him and stated: "I didn't get to hug you yet. I wanted to do that since you came out of the med-bay."

Antauri rolled his eyes, but smiled at his comrade and asked: "Can I stand up now?"

Nova nodded and got off of him. The black monkey pushed himself up, to get pulled into a short hug by Mandarin. He smiled at his former leader, who smiled right back.

Then they heard groans and everyone turned to 'Jinmay', 'Otto' and 'Sprx', who were regaining consciousness.

The three sat up and rubbed their heads.

"Wh-What happened?", groaned 'Jinmay'. Antauri felt a tug on his arm and looked at Nova.

"So, how come Jinmay got infected and Chiro not?", muttered the yellow female.

Antauri glanced back to the this-dimensional HyperForce. His counterpart and 'Chiro' were explaining everything to their team-mates.

"Come", murmured the black monkey and walked to the black tube. The four other-dimensional monkeys made their way to the robot's shoulder and gathered in a circle.

"So, what's going on here?", asked Mandarin.

Antauri shared a glance with Sean, then looked back at his team-mates and answered: "This light, the light that engulfed all of us, it transported us. We are not at home, though at the same time we are. We are in another dimension."

"WHAT?", exclaimed the yellow and orange monkeys.

Antauri nodded and continued: "Yes. Against to you, I landed…I really don't know where. This HyperForce found me. I regained consciousness in the med-bay." Antauri looked over the city, then continued: "As many things that are different, there are also many that are similar."

"For example?", asked Mandarin.

"Chiro and Jinmay have switched roles here, however your counterpart", he nodded at his orange brother. "He was chased away out of the same reason you were. Farther, while we were in hibernation for a century, they only were for fifty years and though the Alchemist turned evil here as well, he never became Skeleton King but stayed the Alchemist."

At this Nova went wide-eyed and asked: "Do they know?"

"Since a few hours ago", cut Sean silently in.

Antauri looked at his son.

"Pardon me Sean?"

"They know since a few hours that the Alchemist created them."

"Why so?", asked Mandarin.

Sean sighed and answered: "Well, while father was in the med-bay and had your…argument, with the Alchemist, your counterpart activated the cameras in the med-bay and turned the tone on, exactly in the moment when…"

Sean trailed off and with a swallowed sigh Antauri ended: "…when I snapped at him that it was him who created them."

Sean nodded and Mandarin asked: "Why did you even say that? You could've thought about the cameras."

"At that time", answered Antauri. "I was having other problems that caught up my attention."

"And those would be?"

The black monkey raised an eyebrow at Nova's question, but answered: "For example keeping myself from tearing down the door of the med-bay and attack everyone."

Nova backed off a bit and said: "S-Sorry, I forgot you were infected there already."

Antauri smiled at her and answered: "It's alright Nova. Don't worry."

Nova smiled, then admitted: "Antauri…"

"Yes?"

"M-Make sure that doesn't happen to often."

"I beg your Pardon?", asked Antauri confused and Mandarin looked at their female companion in confusion as well.

"Well…my…my memories with someone controlling you aren't the best."

Antauri couldn't keep himself from frowning now, knowing exactly what Nova tried to say.

Then he smiled and said: "It's okay. I understand your worry Nova. But you know I cannot promise anything on this matter. The Alchemist seemingly wants me to join him. And you know, even I cannot take everything."

Nova nodded and bit her lip nervously, when Mandarin slung his arm around Antauri's shoulders and stated: "Hey, don't worry Nova. I mean, we're here to back Antauri up now, not?"

"Indeed you are", agreed Antauri, backing Mandarin up in his try to get Nova to stop thinking of that topic.

"And I can help too", stated Sean.

Antauri bit his tongue to keep himself from shouting "Oh no you don't!" He knew he couldn't stop Sean on this matter.

However, their tries seemed to work, since Nova smiled and said: "I guess you guys are right." Then she suddenly grinned and asked: "So Antauri, this other you and the dark-blue female."

Antauri almost groaned and begged: "Please don't!"

"Too late", chuckled Mandarin.

Sighing deeply he explained: "Yes, he and Midnight's Claw, or Midnight as she is mostly called."

"So? Children?", asked Nova on.

"Yes, four to be exact."

"Four!", exclaimed Mandarin.

"To his and my defence", continued Antauri fast. "Midnight is partly a cat, she gets children faster than others."

"Likely excuse", chuckled Nova.

Antauri chose to ignore her remark and stated: "If you don't believe me, ask the robot or anyone else, they can tell you the same."

Nova still giggled and Antauri shook his head. He started to miss the silence he had had while Mandarin and Nova had still been gone. A smirk crawled over his features. He concentrated and suddenly Nova yelped in surprise. He looked up and his smirk turned into a grin. Nova was head down in mid-air and Sean burst out in laughter. The younger monkey soon lay on his back and gasped for air after he'd calmed down, just to burst out in new laughter while Nova cursed and yelled at Antauri to put her down. Finally Antauri allowed her to come down again, by letting her simply fall down.

Finally everyone burst out in laughing, even Nova.


	13. Ch12 Training

**Next chapter is up. It's Antauri/Mandarin brotherly focused.**

**Antauri: I'm actually not scared of a chapter once.**

**Mandarin: Me neither, and it's pretty rare that we all can relax.**

**Nova: Mh-mh.**

**Nova2: How can you agree? You re-read the chapter.**

**Nova: Yeah well and? They get a bit troubled while training. At least no ones dying. Though Night...**

**Yeah?**

**Nova: That last part?**

**Some suspense.**

**Nova: I won't comment it for now.**

**HyperForce2: ?**

**Antauri: SRMTHFG doesn't belong to Night.**

**Sean: But the OC's do.**

**Mandarin: R&R please.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Antauri!"<p>

The blue eyed monkey looked up and at Otto.

"Yes?"

"We're gonna train, you wanna join us?"

"Have you asked Nova, Sean and Mandarin yet?"

Otto grinned and answered: "Nova is asking her counterpart and yours is asking Sean as for Mandarin…well…"

He trailed off and Antauri hid a sigh while answering: "Alright, I'll ask him."

"Thanks!"

Shaking his head Antauri went to look for his brother. He understood that it was hard for them to accept Mandarin, but their constant fear did no good to the orange monkey's confidence. Antauri walked up to the robot's shoulder, sensing Mandarin there. He walked out and a painful pang hit his heart. Mandarin sat in the shadow of the Robot's neck since the citizens would freak out at his sight.

"Mandarin?"

The orange monkey's head shot up and Antauri felt another painful pang at the sadness in his brother's eyes. Lunging forward he pulled Mandarin into a hug and the orange monkey suddenly started to cry. Antauri held him close and rubbed the other's back. In the past Mandarin would've killed him for doing so, but since he wasn't leader anymore, he was far more relaxed.

After a while Mandarin had stopped sobbing and whispered: "I…never realised how much pain I really caused."

Antauri hid a sigh and pulled his brother closer.

"It's alright Mandarin."

"How can it be alright?", exclaimed the orange monkey. "I mean Antauri honestly. Before you sent me away I stabbed you. You for crying out loud. How can you just oversee that?"

Antauri smiled at that and placed his hand on Mandarin's shoulder. "I can oversee it because you are sorry for what you did and because you are finally how you're supposed to be. Good and caring. Mandarin, forgive yourself finally. Seeing you like this hurts me as well." Mandarin looked at him uncertainly. Then he smiled slightly and once again the two brothers embraced. Taking himself a heart, Antauri told him why he'd come up here. Mandarin hesitated with the answer and Antauri offered: "If you want we can also just train with our swords. You know, just you and me."

At this the other smiled happily and nodded. Together the two brothers walked back into the robot. On the way to the training room they met Sony, who glanced at Mandarin warily, what caused the orange monkey to wince. Antauri hid another sigh and shook his head slightly. Then they were in the training room and Nova smiled at them. At the moment Jinmay and Sprx were in the training room.

After a few minutes of watching Nova stated to Antauri: "When it comes to training we're years in front of them."

"We are older than them after all", murmured Antauri back.

"Though I'm a bit disappointed that that is level eight", argued Mandarin. "That couldn't even be level five with us."

Suddenly a green light went on and Chiro stated: "They're done. Who wants next?"

Since everyone was silent Antauri offered: "Would you mind if Mandarin and I take a turn?"

Everyone but Nova and Sean stared at him shortly, then Jinmay, who'd come in nodded and Antauri nodded to Nova. Nova nodded back and he heard her asking: "Can I take care of the control panel?"

Antauri heard no answer and muttered to Mandarin: "Let's show them how much you can be trusted."

Mandarin smiled at him and nodded. Getting to the middle of the room, Antauri took out his claws while Mandarin activated sword and shield. Then the system powered up and Antauri had to leap into the air to dodge a laser-blast. He heard how Mandarin leaped onto one pillar and did the same. Up there he surveyed the situation and nodded to himself.

In unison both monkeys leaped down and had already half of the weapons destroyed. Mandarin threw him a questioning glare and Antauri nodded. The orange monkey turned to Nova and asked: "Common, is that all that thing can do?"

The yellow monkey smirked and called back: "Ready for level ten?" The team behind her gasped.

"When our thoughts are right", argued Antauri. "Then it can't be more than our level eight."

Nova laughed a bit, then said: "Alright, here you go."

More pillars came out of the ground and both monkeys leaped away.

* * *

><p>Jinmay stunned watched the two monkeys training. The two took level ten with an ease she couldn't believe.<p>

"The Power Primate help", groaned 'Nova' and leaned over the control panel. "Can't that thing do better? I'm almost falling asleep here." She laughed half-heartedly. "And those two seemingly too."

Jinmay looked back at the two monkeys, who were seemingly having a conversation while they fought. She looked at her team and saw that they were as surprised as her.

"How hard is your training?", asked Antauri interested. 'Nova' smirked at him and gestured into the training room.

"That wouldn't even be level eight and at home Antauri and Mandarin both are on level nine each. No wonder that they are bored."

"What?", exclaimed the team.

'Nova' nodded and continued: "And when Antauri and Chiro train together, they sometimes manage level ten." She gazed back into the training room, where, by now, both somehow had gotten a virtual chessboard. It looked pretty funny how they dodged and fought and at the same time tried to beat each other in chess. Finally they both gave it up on it and Mandarin crossed his arms.

"Can we put a stop to this?", asked the orange monkey. "I'm bored to no end."

"Well", argued 'Antauri'. "They probably can't make the training harder, however I know someone who can."

The next moments more pillars shot out of the ground ad a few weapons came from the wall. Both smirked and then dodged salves of laser-beams. They jumped, ducked, attacked and hit, however always got back in one position. Back to back. After a while Chiro asked: "Why do they always get into that position."

"Their backs are covered in that way", explained Sean calmly while he gazed into the room. "They trust each other to keep the others back, so they can focus on what's happening before them." He shrugged. "It's not like it's an unusual way of battling. Father is able to do that with everyone as long as he trusts them."

"He…trusts Mandarin really?", asked Sony.

Jinmay saw how 'Nova' growled at her and hissed: "Yes. Yes he does and in fact, I trust him too. All of us do!"

With a huff she turned back to the training monkeys, when suddenly Sean said: "Nova…calm down. You know as much as I do that they will need time to get used to Mandarin. What he did is pretty fresh in their memories."

"Guess you're right", sighed 'Nova'. "I'm just glad that that ugly clone is gone too."

"I never met the clone Nova", reminded Sean.

"Think of yourself as lucky", growled the female.

"Clone?", asked Gibson.

"Skeleton King cloned Mandarin and he caused us much trouble." She shuddered a bit, then shook her head and smirked. "Well, seems like they're almost done." Everyone looked back and gasped. Almost all of the weapons were destroyed, but both monkeys gasped heavily.

Suddenly 'Antauri' leaped away when the ground under him shook. Then the ground under Mandarin gave away and he fell. Antauri lunged forward and caught his arm. With a strong pull he yanked the orange monkey out of the hole and spun him around so his shield blocked a small mizzle. Then both nodded to each other and leaped into the air. Turning to face each other, they both used their Monkey-Mind-Scream on the last weapons. There was a big explosion and then the green light turned on.

They had won.

After the smoke faded away, it showed two panting, sweat-covered monkeys on their knees. Then both got up and left the room. Jinmay and her team stared while 'Nova' just shrugged and Sean stated: "Didn't make them take their hardest."

"It didn't?", asked Sprx in shock.

A chuckle reached them and then 'Antauri' answered: "No it didn't. One time, we both were barely able to move. Now walking is still quite easy."

"For you", snorted Mandarin. "I got hit in leg."

"You know what I mean", argued the black monkey softly.

Mandarin snorted again, but smirked slightly and stated: "It was still a welcome challenge. I feel better now." At this 'Antauri', 'Nova' and Sean seemed to relax.

Jinmay decided not to ask why and instead asked: "So, who's turn now?"

* * *

><p>The Alchemist smirked evilly after he'd seen what those two had managed. "I need those other-dimensional monkeys", muttered the man to himself. Then he grinned and had his spy-cameras focus on a certain person. "And he'll be the one that helps me getting them."<p> 


	14. Ch13Back at Home and Far Away

**Ah, it's been a while since I updated this, but lately no inspiration hit me. But then today, BOOM! it was there**

**Chiro: Are we finally going to get Antauri and the others back?**

**Nope, not yet.**

**Chiro: Ahw, common, how long are you going to have us waiting.**

**_(smirks)_ As long as i want.**

**Chiro: (_sighs_)...SRMTHFG doesn't belong to Night.**

**But the OC's do.**

**Chiro: Read and Review please.**

* * *

><p>Chiro sighed while he gazed out of the window. Three weeks had passed since his second in command, third in command and Mandarin had disappeared, one since Sean had joined them.<p>

Now a storm raged through Shugazoom City.

Actually it would be no big thing since a storm every now and then was natural for this time of the year, however something about the storm was just od. Normally a storm just lasted for about a day, two at the most, but this storm had been going for four days straight by now. _I wish Antauri was here_, thought the HyperForce leader with a deep sigh. _He would surely know what kind of storm that is. I can't even ask Adria._

He glanced at the door to the med-bay. Gibson had to put the white monkey into a medical-coma since her state had gotten worse after the disappearance of her son. Leona had been depressed ever since they'd realised Sean was gone, believing it was all her fault. _It isn't_, thought Chiro fiercely while he shook his head. A part of him wished to agree with her, just to give the fault to somebody_. Sean knows better than to run away. She hurt him, of course, but he knows the team is there for him, he knows Antauri's disappearance hurts me too. _

"Kid?" Chiro's head snapped to Sprx, who'd recently been appointed fourth in command, since Antauri and Nova were gone.

"Yeah?"

Just now he realised that he'd been crying. He felt the warm tears on his cheek, the sobs that shook his whole body. "Kid, stop crying", pleaded the red monkey and took a hold of the teen's hand. "Please, you know none of us is as good with cheering you up as Novs and Antauri are, but we try."

Chiro wiped his eyes and chocked out: "I…I thought about Sean…not Antauri and N-Nova…not this time."

Sprx sorrowful eyes shone with sympathy. The red monkey knew how hard the loss of Chiro's, more the less, brother, hit the teen. Then he suddenly smiled brightly and assured: "Trust them kid. They'll come back soon."

"How can you be so sure?", asked a tired voice behind him. Chiro winced and Sprx turned to snarl at Kley.

"I. KNOW. IT. They will come back soon. It wouldn't be Antauri, Nova and Mandarin if they don't and Antauri would never let anything happen to Sean. And kid…" Sprx turned back to him. Chiro looked at the pilot, who smirked and then said: "No Monkey Team member is ever alone." A grin spread over Chiro's face when he heard one of Antauri's catch-phrases from his friend.

"You're right Sprx", agreed the teen and clenched his fist. "Antauri and the others will never give up, so I shouldn't either." Sprx nodded with a smile and Chiro gazed out of the window again.

Rain poured against it and lightning lit up the dark sky. If it wouldn't be for the robot's internal clock, that never went out, even if it was in complete shut-down, the teen wouldn't know if it was day or night. Yet he wasn't as worried and restless as before. Standing up, the teen walked up to the window and looked but clearly.

The streets had turned into flowing rivers, the houses were dark. Everyone saved their electricity for emergencies. A few Shugazoomians were out, using their cars as boats to get food. Chiro took a deep breath while he watched how the current of the rivers got the street-lamps to shake. Every now and then one would fall, yet the teen found hope bursting through him. The Power Primate told him that the end of this storm was out there, that it would come with the return of their team-mates.

He turned around and looked at everyone.

Sprx grinned back at him, while Otto gave a bright smile and Gibson nodded with a slight smile.

Leon and Mia seemed unsure, but the positive Aura Chiro and his team-mates had gained, made them relax.

Drake gave Chiro a thankful nod while June smirked slightly, before she left to take care of her children.

Jinmay smiled out of the med-bay, where she watched Adria's vitals.

Chiro took a deep breath and then he grinned. "How about a little clean-up", suggested the teen. "Antauri will have our heads when he comes back to find the robot in a mess."

His words made it clear that he _knew_ his mentor and father would come back. Everyone laughed happily, then they all got to work. Chiro gazed out of the window one last time, smiling while he used the Power Primate to send Antauri one message.

_We're waiting for you._

* * *

><p>In a green meadow, ten figures stood around a pond. In silence hooded creatures looked into it, watching the storm that raged around the planet of Shugazoom. It made it impossible to get onto or off the planet. Suddenly one of the figures raised its head and a high male voice hissed: "That should've never happened."<p>

With a sigh another figure looked back and with a deep growl the figure answered: "There's much that shouldn't have happened. Kasai was never supposed to gain so much power either. _He_ should've joined us."

"This is not the time to discuss if Antauri should've died or not", yowled a raged female voice and another figure jerked up, seemingly glaring at the others. Her deep voice sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Dragon, calm down, please", urged another female voice, higher than the first, yet deeper than normal female voices.

"Oh shut it Wolf", hissed Dragon. "Ever since Eagle's warrior found out how to safe mine, you all have tried often enough to end the new life he's been given."

"He was never meant to survive", argued the figure who'd spoken first.

With an enraged yowl Dragon dashed up to him and rammed her fist into his stomach. The figure gasped and backed off. Both of their hoods got thrown off with this. Dragon had an angelic face, almost white skin, short purple hair and pointed ears. However her eyes with the slitted black pupils were from a glowing red and she showed fangs while growling at the other. Her opponent was a man with dark-tanned skin and brown hair. He had poison green eyes and when he hissed at her, he showed to long fangs and a forked tongue. The other figures stood frozen in shock. Never had they attacked each other, always had the stood together.

Suddenly a soft female voice demanded: "Snake, Dragon, put a stop to it."

The voice was soft and caring, yet demanded that the two obeyed. With a growl Dragon tore her eyes away from her staring-contest with Snake and turned, like everyone else, to the person that his spoken. The female they faced had golden eyes and golden hair. A soft smile grazed her lips while white furred ears came out of her heel-long hair. To complete the majestic and beautiful picture, a bright silver horn, perfectly shaped, came from her with her hair covered forehead.

"Uno", growled the figure that had been called Wolf and pulled her hood back. Her nose was longer than others would be and her eyes were pitch-black while her short red-hair surrounded her thin face. "Are you siding with Dragon once again?"

Uno shook her head and gestured to the pool. "I'm impressed that she even managed to stay away from violence this long. You, after all, constantly tried to force her to accept that her warrior should be dead. However, look." She waved her hand and the pool glowed shortly, then showed the inside of the Super Robot.

Smiling faces met the ten's eyes and the raven-haired teen suggested: "How about a little clean-up. Antauri will have our heads when he comes back to find the robot in a mess." Laughter came from the monkeys and the robotic girl and then they got to work. Suddenly it seemed as if the teen was looking at them and shortly after they felt a small burst of his power, they heard his mental message to the monkey that had become his father.

_**We're waiting for you. **_

Dragon felt how a smile lit up her features and she whispered: "That my friends, is the main-reason I am against taking Antauri's life. Not because he is my warrior until Kasai finds a new fighter, but because this child needs a father. He lost too much for his young age."

No one argued. The boy's believe in his father's return had touched their hearts. Dragon was the first to look up from the pool and at Uno. The two women smiled at each other. Suddenly a low growl reached everyone's ears. "Tiger what's wrong?", asked Uno softly. The hood of the next figure was yanked back and he glared at the golden-haired female. The male shoulder long black hair with orange high-lights. His ears were orange-furred cat-ears that popped out from his hair. His dark-blue eyes burned angrily.

"Do you think that's going to change my mind? This simple monkey is not strong enough to control the power of all ten swords."

"He managed it once", put the deep, almost growling, voice from the begin in.

"Lion on who's side are you?", asked an exasperated female voice and a female with deep brown eyes and blonde hair, as well as two horns pulled her hood back. She looked at the figure, who was a tanned, purple-eyed man with golden, spiky, hair and a golden beard.

"An, I'm on no one's side, I have never been. I just point out how it is", answered Lion and glanced at Tiger. Tiger scowled at him, then leaned back and sighed deeply.

"Sorry. I'm just worried."

"We all are", soothed Dragon now, who'd regained full control over her fiery temper. "But I will not tolerate anyone putting the fault for this to my warrior."

"No one does", soothed Lion.

"Oh really?", asked Uno with a raised eyebrow and nodded to Snake and Wolf, who stood together with the three still hooded figures. Suddenly one stepped forward and pulled the hood back. It was a young female, seemingly just over her teens, with elbow-long brown-blonde-black hair, pink eyes and monkey-ears.

"I side with no one either Uno. I like to keep to myself, yet I agree with Dragon. We cannot put blame on her warrior for surviving, nor Eagle's for finding a way to save him."

"Thank you Mon", said a male voice and another figure pulled the hood back. Instead of hair, this man had white and brown feathers on his head and he had a beak.

Mon nodded with a smile and Uno glanced at the still hooded figure, Wolf and Snake. Wolf sighed and said: "I guess you are right. I'm not done with the subject yet, but we have more urgent matters to concentrate on. I call truce, but nothing more."

"I will do the same", agreed the last hooded figure, which revealed itself to be a man with hair in all shades of grey, blue eyes and gills on his neck. "Thank you. Wolf, Shark…" Uno trailed off and Dragon caught up: "When all of this is over, I'll gladly resume my discussions with you. As long as it gives your soles peace."

Both nodded with small smiles and now everyone looked at Snake. The man stared for a while, then smirked and said: "Oh alright, what kind of guy would I be if I let you nine down now. But I'm not done with the subject yet either." Everyone nodded, accepting Snake's opinion.

Then their faces turned serious again and Dragon asked: "What are we supposed to do. Our dimension is in this state, because the powers of the dragon, the eagle and the monkey are not here anymore."

"I don't know", admitted Wolf, which made everyone frown. The female barely admitted to unknowing.

"The swords were never meant to switch dimension. We never expected this to happen", sighed An.

Everyone was silent, then Lion's ears perked up and he asked: "Wait…While saving Dragon's warrior, Kasai absorbed Powers from all the swords and their Power Primate, not?"

"Indeed my creation did that", answered Dragon.

"Where are you getting with this?", asked Eagle confused.

Lion smirked, but continued: "And we all agree that mentally, Dragon's warrior is the strongest of those ten." Though a few grumbled, everyone agreed. "Then we can warn him", ended the man. Everyone stared, then Dragon's eyes widened in realisation and she exclaimed: "Lion you are a genius! How could I've not seen that? Kasai and Antauri are a part of me after all!"

Lion smirked once again and with a glare at everyone but Uno and Mon he answered: "You were distracted."

"I'm afraid I don't fully understand", cut Tiger in.

"It's plain simple", answered Uno, who'd understood the golden-haired man perfectly. "We can call upon the swords' powers, just like our warriors. To some extend we can communicate with our warriors. Now that Kasai contains the power of all ten swords, we all are able to reach it. Maybe, with enough concentration and Power, Dragon can show her warrior what is happening to his home."

"We just need to find a time when he's connection to Kasai strengthens dramatically", cut Shark in.

"When he's using it", agreed An.

"So, everyone agrees to this plan?", asked Dragon and looked at everyone. One by one the others nodded and Dragon called upon her dragon-power and called: **"As we said, it shall be. The next time I can sense my noble warrior becoming one with Kasai, we shall show him what those three's absence is doing to their home. May the luck be with us!"**

**"May the luck be with us!"**, repeated the other nine, power surging through their voices as well.

Then, one by one, they left, until only Dragon and Lion remained at the pool.

"Thank you Lion, not just for this plan", whispered Dragon with a smile.

Lion smiled at the female and a tail appeared from under his coat and stroke Dragon's cheek. Purple dragon-wings appeared from under her coat, waving slightly. The creators of the Dragon-Sword, now known as Kasai, and the Lion-Sword, now known as Todoroki, smiled at each other, then turned away from each other and left without a glance back.

And while Dragon used her wings and took off to the mountains, Lion sped over the meadow, a bright smile on the man's face, matching the one Dragon wore.


	15. Ch14Awakening

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Adria couldn't tell if she was dreaming once more, or if she'd finally returned into reality. Yet, she didn't really care. She sat in Antauri's room, leaning against her love's well-muscles chest, relishing in the scent of fire and lavender that was so foreign and just so familiar too. Antauri had wrapped his arms around her body and whispered sweet words into her ear. With a deep sigh, she leaned against him, to have him kissing her ear. Adria giggled like a young girl, what caused amused chuckling from her mate. She turned and glared at him. Sean had gained his hatred for people laughing at him from her. Antauri looked back at her, his blue eyes dancing with amusement and love. She smiled. It was just impossible for her to be angry at him for long.<p>

"I love you", muttered the black monkey suddenly.

Adria smiled at him and answered: "I love you too." She hugged him tightly. "And I never want to lose you again." At this he sighed deeply and got out of her hug. "What's wrong?"

"I am still lost, and you know that."

The female's head fell to the side and she asked: "What?"

"This is not real", answered the black monkey sadly. "I am not real. This is all just another dream the sedatives, Gibson gives you, are creating."

Adria gazed to the ground sadly. Of course. She should've thought of it. Suddenly her chin got lifted up, yet instead of Antauri, or her dream-version of him, her eyes met a beautiful young woman. She had heel-long golden-blonde hair and golden eyes. White ears that reminded her of a horse stood out of the hair and a silver horn was on her forehead.

"W-Who are you?"

"Why, who do you think I am?", asked the woman back.

Her voice had something soothing and the constant pain Adria had carried around since Antauri's disappearance became less intense. Scanning the woman, Adria said: "I can say for certain that I've never met you."

"Yet you used my powers often for fighting", argued the female.

"What are you talking about. Oh, I get it. This is just another wild fantasy the sedatives are causing me to have."

"It isn't", argued the female. "I'm here to bring you news about your mate and son."

Adria froze, then growled: "If you've done anything to them…" She activated her claws.

The woman smiled friendly and soothed: "Calm young warrior. I did no harm to them. I just can tell you that they are alright and in safety, yet unable to return to you yet."

"And when can they?"

"We don't know."

"We?"

"We", agreed another female voice. It was a deep growl and another woman appeared in the white nowhere they were in. She had an angelic face, almost white skin, short purple hair and glowing red eyes. Her ears were pointed while her teeth were fangs. Two purple dragon-wings grew from her back.

"Dragon", greeted the golden-haired female.

"Uno", greeted Dragon back.

Adria just stared, then asked: "Alright, honestly, who are you?"

"We are the sources of your and your mate's big power", answered Dragon with a grin.

"Dragon", hissed Uno.

"She's supposed to find it out by herself. And anyways, why are you here when you're supposed to find a way to contact him."

"Antauri is out of my reach for the while", argued Dragon calmly back, now gaining Adria's full attention. "He left Kasai where he stays and left to find a way to fix the belt. Despite the power the two gained, I am unable to reach him through Kasai with the distance they have at the moment. Of course, I caused him the nagging feeling to return to Kasai soon."

"In times like these you proof why you are called Dragon."

"I am what I am", argued Dragon with a shrug. "You often enough proof by yourself to be mysterious enough. You're supposed to gather strength to help me contacting Antauri, yet you're having a talk with your own warrior."

Dragon nodded to Adria, who stared confused. The white monkey had no idea what was going on. She was no one's warrior. "Dragon", warned Uno. Dragon smirked at her, then turned away.

"I'll return to my own realm. With some luck, I can call you and the other eight soon and everything will return to normal."

She left.

Uno sighed frustrated while she looked at the space, where Dragon had stood not one second ago. "Alright, what's going on here? What are you planning with Antauri and why did she call me your warrior?", asked Adria and crossed her arms.

Uno smiled at her sadly, then answered: "Very well, I shall answer you. Yet you might not like what you hear."

"I'll take the risk."

Uno sat down and began: "Well, for one, Uno is not my full name. It's just a nickname. My full name would be Unicorn. I am here to calm your troubled mind and assure you that your mate and son will return to you, yet they are unable to do so now. Dragon, myself and eight others are trying to reach him through Kasai to give him an important message and Dragon called you my warrior, because that's what you are."

"How can I be your warrior?", asked Adria with narrowed eyes.

Uno smiled at her and asked: "Did you never wonder where the ten swords came from?"

"We all did", answered Adria without hesitation. "Yet no one knows."

"Wrong. I know. In fact, I am the creator of your sword."

"What?"

"Indeed I am. And since Majikku was created by me, you are called my warrior."

"Let's say I believe you", started Adria with narrowed eyes. "Is Dragon then the creator of Kasai?"

"She is. That's why she has to work the hardest to build a connection to her warrior."

"But why Kasai? Why not Haru or Noboru?"

"Simply because it never happened that on a tenth Millennia, the chosen warrior survived the sealing. Antauri did survive and through the energies used to save him, Kasai gained the powers of all ten swords. That's why everyone of us ten tries his best to help Dragon in her attempts."

Adria scanned the female in front of her and tried to connect what she'd just been told. "But where are they?", asked the white monkey finally.

Uno laughed, then gazed at her sadly and answered: "I'm not allowed to tell you this Adria. I'm very sorry for this. All the peace I can give you is, that they are save and alright. All of them. Antauri and Sean as much as Nova and Mandarin."

Adria looked to the white ground, then whispered: "I believe you."

"Of course you do", stated Uno. "I am the creator of your sword. If I would tell you that jumping down into the Pit of Doom would bring them back, you'd believe me too." She chuckled, then continued: "But don't worry. I'd never mean you any harm. And though many of the others are not happy that Antauri is still alive, I am one of those who are glad he survived." She stood up. "Be patient Adria and live your life. They will come back to you. I promise it."

Adria stood up as well and answered: "Thank you Uno. For…helping me clearing my mind. I…went a little crazy lately."

"I know that", chuckled Uno amused. "And don't threat my loyal warrior. It's natural that after such happenings, your instincts took charge. Just don't let it happen again."

"So, when I wake up now, I'll wake up in the real world?"

Uno nodded, then kissed her forehead. "Be strong." She disappeared in the white nothingness and the next second Adria found herself in the med-bay.

Immediately she ripped the infusion-cord off of her body. Slowly she sat up and held her head, then lay down again. _I better wait till the world stops spinning_, thought the female and closed her eyes. After a while the dizziness disappeared and she managed to sit up. Slowly she slid down the table she'd slept on. She had to use it to steady herself, but stood her ground and slowly made her way to the door. She typed in the code to open it and stepped out. it was fairly dark and when she checked the clock, she found that it was 10 p.m.

"Mh, no wonder no one is here. They're surely all asleep."

Adria slowly walked up to the six chairs and smiled sadly when she reached Antauri's. she remembered how he'd always sat in it while playing chess with Gibson. She sat down in it and found still a bit of his scent. It made her feel safe and protected and slowly her eyes closed. She fell into a deep sleep, without any dreams.

"Adria!"

The voice jerked Adria awake and she looked around blinking. When her sight cleared, she found June staring at her.

"June?"

"You're talking!", gasped the brown-furred monkey.

The female rose an eyebrow and asked: "So?"

"Y-You're taking…to me…and I don't see your claws", stammered June out.

Now Adria was seriously worried about her friend and asked: "June, are you alright?"

She stood up, to be pushed back into the chair when June tackle-hugged her. The brown female cried into the white ones shoulder for a while, then sniffed: "You're back."

"Back?", asked Adria. "Have I been gone?"

"Don't you remember? You went completely crazy after Sean disappeared too. Gibson had to…"

She trailed off and fear spread over her face.

"June? June!"

Adria shook her and pushed the painful pang in her heart at her son's name away.

"A-Are you angry?", asked June slowly.

"Angry?", asked Adria in disbelieve. "No! I'm worried about you. Why are you acting like this?"

"…we thought we lost you when Gibson had to put you into this coma-like state because you went haywire on all of us." Adria listened closely while June told her about everything she'd done since Sean had disappeared too. She had a vague memory of what happened after Antauri's disappearance and remembered that she'd injured Sean too. She just hoped he could forgive her. Yet, she had no idea what happened after Sean disappeared too. After June was done, she whispered: "I-I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry about everything."

"I-It's o-okay", stammered June and wiped her tears away. "Now you're back."

"And I'm not planning to leave again", added Adria and smiled at her friend.

June smiled back, then suddenly a voice shouted: "Adria!"

She turned around and found Chiro staring at her. "Good morning Chiro", repeated the female the words Antauri always used to greet the teen with. "Did you sleep well?" She smirked while she watched how disbelieve spread over the teen's face, to be swiftly succeeded by happiness.

"You're back!"

He ran to her and hugged her strongly. Smiling Adria hugged him back and rubbed the crying teen's back. After the teen had sat her down again, the rest of the HyperForce, the Sword-Masters and their families came and everyone stared at Adria in disbelieve. Finally Gibson asked: "How…how did you wake up."

"Uno woke me up", answered Adria.

"Who?", asked everyone. Adria sighed deeply. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Sean sighed while he watched how Midnight played with her children. The dark-blue female smiled brightly whenever they accomplished something, and be it drawing a monkey that looked like nothing more than a few specks of colours to Sean. No, despite was Sean's father managed when you gave him just a pencil, those four could clearly not draw or paint. He smiled a bit. He'd gained his father's talent for painting and drawing. But soon he felt sad again. He missed his mother deeply. Never had Sean felt so homesick, though his father was here and he basically was at home.<p>

"Homesick?", asked a voice. Sean didn't even wince when his father stood next to him. Despite the silence the blue-eyed monkey moved with, he didn't bother to hide his presence at the moment. The younger monkey had easily sensed him coming.

"A bit. I miss mother the most."

Antauri sat down next to him and admitted: "I miss Adria too. And I am worried about her. What you told me about her state of mind…gives me the fear what she might very well have done after you disappeared too."

Sean frowned, then stated: "That's no help."

"I'm not done yet Sean", chuckled the other. "It gives me fear, yet I trust Chiro and the team to take care of her. They won't let anything happen to her. And though the team is weakened with two missing members, they'll be alright…They are alright."

"How can you be so sure?", asked Nova's voice from behind. Both black monkeys looked up and found their two team-mates behind them. "Mind if we join?", asked Mandarin. The two simply shook their heads and after Nova sat, she repeated: "How can you be so sure that they are alright?"

Sean found his father smiling and heard him answer: "Through the Power Primate of course. Despite the distance, I know I would feel it when something happened. I, after all, am not Spiritual Advisor of the team for nothing." Sean felt how the beginning of a smile tugged at his lips and then he felt how his father placed an arm around him. He got pulled closer to the grown-up monkey, who whispered: "You worry too much Sean. Have some faith into them."

"Antauri's right. He…"

Mandarin got interrupted when 'Nova' shouted: "Dinner's ready."

"I'll finish my speech later", stated the orange monkey laughing. Sean allowed his father to help him up and slowly they followed everyone else into the kitchen. Everyone but Antauri, Sean and 'Antauri' sat down around the big table. On every place someone sat, which was why the three psychic monkeys had volunteered to simply float near the table while eating their meal.

It was easier for 'Nova' too, since she could easily give them the three vegetarian meals. Against too with them, 'Nova' cooked every day. when Sean had once asked why, she'd answered: "Because Antauri would only cook without meat, what At least Otto and Sprx wouldn't eat, those two can't cook at all, Midnight and the other two are busy with the kids, Gibson experiments to much in the kitchen, Jinmay didn't learn how to cook yet and Chiro and Captain Shugazoom aren't always with us."

Sean had stared at that. Though their Jinmay was a robot-girl, she cooked great and Chiro could cook too, despite the fact that he was a male teenager. Otto and Sprx managed to cook without blowing up the kitchen too and Gibson often made fancy meals, but they always tasted great. Sean snapped out of his memories when he got a plate into his hands. He looked at it, then frowned and asked: "D-do you feel that too father?"

The blue-eyed monkey next to him nodded, while his counterpart carefully searched through the salad with his claw. Everyone stared at him, when Antauri did something not even Sean expected. He simply threw the salad to the ground. To everyone's shock, a black creature appeared from it. A bit of black came from everyone's meals and united in the creature. It leaped forward and at Sean, yet the young monkey was prepared and caught it with his claws. I looked like a cat without legs.

A black, slimy, glibbery cat without legs.

"What is that?", exclaimed 'Jinmay'.

"A Miccolla", answered Antauri with a side-glance at the creature. "Though I never saw one like this. Nova?"

The yellow female shook her head and answered: "I remember him using these things in the form of frogs, dolphins, dogs and mice, but not cats. No idea what this one does when it comes in contact."

"Contact?", asked Sony.

"Skeleton King used those creatures in the war", explained Antauri.

Sean stared at the slimy thing in his claws. Could it be that dangerous?

"What do they do?", asked Captain Shugazoom.

"They cause…uh, how was the simple version Gibson gave us though it's scientifically completely wrong?", asked Nova.

Sean saw his father smirking and then he explained: "They, more the less, shut your brain-function down. It comes to the form the creature has, but in the war, the frogs caused a simple black-out. The dolphins kept you from breathing and the dogs caused you to simply disobey every order you heard."

"And the mice?", asked Mandarin? Worry spread through Sean when neither his father nor Nova answered. After much silence, Nova finally whispered: "They took away all your own control. In the war, the ones that got affected by those mice were forced on Skelton King's side."

"But mice?", asked 'Otto'.

"Yeah, why are those little things the most dangerous?", asked Sprx.

Sean stated: "I can very well imagine that their size was the main problem."

"It indeed was. They got in almost everywhere and were swift enough to escape many traps", answered Antauri. He frowned. "The only ones we could risk sending out against those creatures were a robot called Slingshot, the Super Robot, our Jinmay and myself, since I was still the silver monkey around that time."

"Why only robot's?", asked 'Chiro'.

"Because, like with the _oculus tentacles_ three nights ago, machines weren't affected by it", explained Antauri. Sean stared at the creature in his claws, which had stopped struggling a while ago.

"Maybe we should bring it to the lab and…"

"NO!" Everyone stared at Nova, who'd leaped up from her seat at 'Gibson's' words. "No! I'm not going to let you take that risk. That thing needs to be destroyed."

Sean stared at his father, expecting him to calm his aunt down and telling her they needed to know what kind of creature this was. Yet he remained silent and stared to the floor. "…talk some sense into her." Only after 'Sprx' one-minute-rant, his father moved the first time, and that just slowly. It made him seem older than he actually looked, yet Sean guessed even after more than one hundred years of living, things can shake you up. Antauri looked up, then shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry, but after all that happened, I cannot disagree with Nova on this matter. These creatures are too dangerous to be kept here. Yet…it's your own decision. It's your dimension and you can decide what to do. But no, I will not talk back to Nova on this."

Sean got surprised again and again this night, because Nova didn't smirk and thank his father for the agreement like usually, just continued to glare at the creature in Sean's claws with utter hatred. Finally 'Jinmay' said: "We still need to find out what it is." The next second Nova stormed out of the room.

"Why is she that angry?", asked Mandarin confused.

Everyone looked at Antauri, who continued to stare into nowhere. Finally he moved and lowered himself to stand on the floor. With a deep and tired sigh, he answered: "Because they are about to make the same fatal mistake we did make." He turned away. "I'll be trying to calm her down. If you want to experiment on this thing so badly, do it, but use caution. They're smart. One false movement and it attacks you."

With that he walked after Nova. Sean stared, then asked: "Uh…can someone take that from me?" He held out the creature. Then he saw Faith grinning and swiftly added: "An adult please." Disappointed groans came from the kids, then 'Antauri' took it.

While he did so, he whispered: "Go after your father and aunt. There is more behind it than they told us."

Sean nodded and swiftly took off after his family, followed by Mandarin.

"There's more to this matter", stated Mandarin while they ran up to the transport tubes. Antauri and Nova were most-likely in the training-room. That was where Nova always went when she was upset or angry. Sean nodded. After just a few seconds, they stepped out of the tubes and jogged up to the training-room. they opened the door, and had to dodge a burning metal-part. Then they looked in and found Nova, beating a training-robot to crap. Antauri floated nearby and shook his head at her doings. After a while nothing but scrap-metal remained and he asked: "Better?"

"No", yowled Nova and punched the wall. Even without her fists, she left a deep dent. "No! It's not better. The longer this thing stays here, the more aggressive I'll get. How can you still be so calm? Darn it Antauri, even you cried when he died!"

"He?", mouthed Mandarin confused. Sean shrugged. They continued to watch and were surprised when they found how Antauri's straight position disappeared. His shoulders fell forward, he sunk his head and his tail hung down lifelessly.

"Nova…" The black monkey barely lifted his head. She looked away, yet Antauri continued: "Nova…I miss him too. We lost the last connection to our time with the Alchemist with him. Do you really think I wouldn't care? The day Captain Shugazoom died, will forever be a day of grieve, at least for us." Sean stared at that. He knew the Captain Shugazoom of their dimension had died in the war, yet didn't know it was because of these creatures. Suddenly Antauri turned a bit and asked: "Mandarin, Sean, why don't you join us? You don't have to hide in the hallway."

Both came in immediately. From close Sean saw how troubled his father truly was. His fur stood straight and he found his father's hands in an almost claw-like shape, even without them activated. His eyes were dark and then Sean saw it. Silvery tears ran down his face, glowing like stars on the black fur. Immediately Sean floated up too and pulled his father into a tight hug. Antauri hugged him back and the two held each other close for a long while.

Sean glanced left and found Nova crying against Mandarin's chest. The orange monkey answered his gaze and Sean nodded slightly. Asking them after the story now, would be no good idea. Suddenly Antauri pulled back from their hug and San looked at his father. He'd regained some of his self-control. His fur lay flat again and his tail was held high, yet the tears wouldn't stop. Sean remembered how he'd felt when he'd seen his father's lifeless body in the circle after he'd beaten the Dark-Master. Captain Shugazoom was the closest thing to a father the HyperForce had had after the Alchemist had turned into Skeleton King. not being able to see his father like this, Sean hugged him again, yet now, he wasn't the one giving comfort, but receiving it. Antauri softly stroke his back and whispered soothing words to him. After a while, both had managed to regain their full self-control and lowered to the ground.

Mandarin shared another gaze with Sean, who nodded and then asked: "Well…can you…would you…"

He trailed off and Nova asked: "You wanna know what happened, right?"

Both nodded and Nova looked away.

"Nova are you…" Antauri silenced Mandarin with a glare and contacted the two monkey's thoughts.

_"Don't. Nova was very close with the Alchemist and Captain Shugazoom. What happened back there, broke her spirit. It took us long to snap her back into herself."_

Sean nodded and asked: "What happened?"

Antauri sighed deeply, then explained: "The war had raged for two months already when Skeleton King started using the Miccolla's against us. Slowly but steady we lost all of our fighters. One day…"


	16. Ch15 The death of a Friend

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please**

* * *

><p>Last Chapter:<p>

Sean nodded and asked: "What happened?" Antauri sighed deeply, then explained: "The war had raged for two months already when Skeleton King started using the Miccolla's against us. Slowly but steady we lost all of our fighters. One day…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_With a sigh Antauri scanned the deserted city of Shugazoom. All citizens had been evacuated into the underground, Ranger 7 or other planets. Only a few had stayed and decided to join the HyperForce and their allies in the battle. "Antauri?" The silver monkey turned his head and found Nova in the entrance of the Super Robot's neck. _

_"Yes No-va?" _

_His voice cracked. Normally he would already be in the med-bay for this. If he would be like the others. His voice didn't crack from an illness, but a damage Mandarin had done. Otto and Gibson, if he would be there, didn't have the right parts to completely repair the silver monkey, so Antauri had to be careful what he said. After a while, the damage would most likely make him lose his voice. _

_"Jonny Sunspot sent me to tell you a few bad news." He almost groaned. Bad news were all the second in command heard lately. Silently he gestured Nova to continue, who said: "Well, it's about Neekeeta's patrol. Only Riu _(the frog human from 'Brothers in amrs')_ and Master Offay came back alright, though injured. Neeketa got hit by a mouse-Miccolla and Aliana by a frog-Miccolla." _

_Antauri couldn't help but frown now. That meant they'd lost two more fighters. One, like Gibson, Super Quasar and two Shugazoomians, to Skeleton King. One to a coma-like Black-Out like the red and green Frogs and, unfortunately, Chiro. Antauri now had command over their army and though the team assured him he did well, the silver monkey couldn't stop worrying. He was in the worst state of all of the team. He didn't know why the silver monkey was even still moving with all the beating he'd taken. _

_Forcing himself out of his thoughts, he slowly ordered: "I'll be leading out the next patrol. Can you get Otto and Sprx?" _

_"Just the HyperForce on this one?", asked Nova amused. __Antauri allowed himself a rare smile. He'd never shown his emotions often, yet in the war rare or not often became almost never. "Guess it'll do some good to our nerves", continued the female. "I'm getting them." Antauri wanted to say his thanks, when Nova waved it off and said: "Save your voice for an emergency." _

_Antauri nodded, then gazed back over the city. _Chiro, I do my best but without you, an important part of me is gone_, thought the silver monkey sadly. _I sometimes cannot think clearly anymore. Just now I realize that this was the reason it took me so long to truly realize how much Mandarin changed. I didn't care enough. Most of my true care came with your presence. And without you…something is missing.

_Antauri shook his head and swallowed tears. He knew he could cry, yet how was a mystery to him. _

_S__uddenly he heard something and turned around. Nova came back, followed by Sprx, who'd his side bandaged and Otto, who was covered in machine oil. _

_"Ready?", asked the silver monkey. His three team-mates nodded and they took off. The patrol was fairly silent and the four monkeys were on their way back, when they got a call. Antauri nodded to Nova. She accepted it on a special frequency and Captain Shugazoom's voice reached them. _

"Team, you've got to come immediately. They found the bunker-entrance 7. Gibson and Mandarin are leading the attack!"

_Antauri stopped in mid-air, spun around and took off to the main-bridge. His team followed close behind. They were far too slow for Antauri's liking, though they already busted their Jetpacks to the limit. Finally they reached the bridge and gasped at the number of enemies they saw. Captain Shugazoom was in a battle with Gibson and Mandarin while the formless kept his allies busy. Antauri activated his claws and after he'd twitched his tail, the four dived down and leaped into the battle. _

_Sending out his Power Primate, he mentally asked Nova to call the robot for reinforcement. He heard her following his order, while he dodged two blasts and destroyed the formless who'd tried to shoot him. Despite the fact that Antauri was one of the best close-range fighters on the team, he got hit far too often and soon was leaking oil through many cuts. With a through psychic-energy powered up swipe of his claws, he got himself some room. _

_This attack left him temporary almost powerless, yet destroyed every enemy around twenty enemies. That was when he saw it. Nova backed off from two formless, and directly at Gibson, who aimed his drill at her. _

_"Nova look out!" _

_He raced forward and Gibson shot a beam. The second in command got between and a scream tore itself from his throat when the beam hit. His circuits started to malfunction and suddenly his scream got cut off. A new kind of electric shock ran through him and frustrated Antauri had to accept that this completely destroyed his voice. Then the beam stopped and Antauri fell down. _

_Grunting he tried to stand up, yet could barely move. He glanced left and found black lines of electricity still running over his body. Taking a deep breath, he cut the outside world off and tried to bring his damaged circuits back online. Slowly, one by one, he managed it and opened his eyes to check what was going on around him. Gibson stood a few meters away and glared at him every now and then while he blocked Sprx' attacks. _

At least…that was seemingly his only blast of this attack_, thought Antauri and forced himself to stay awake. He needed sleep badly, he knew that, yet couldn't allow consciousness to leave him here. Suddenly there was a big explosion and the same moment the last circuit in Antauri's neck snapped back online. He looked behind himself and gasped. _

_Nova, beaten, bruised and bleeding, tried to get up again, yet Mandarin advanced at her. Then Antauri heard a thud and Gibson was next to the orange monkey. Sprx had fainted from exhaustion. The two advanced at Nova, who stared wide-eyed and fought even harder to get up again. Growling Antauri tried to move, yet everything except for his right arm and everything from his shoulders to the top, was moveless. The damage that had already been done to his body took its toll. Antauri could do nothing more than watch while the two monkeys prepared to kill Nova. _

_T__he two attacked..._

_…and suddenly Nova crashed onto the ground next to Antauri. A_

_ male voice screamed in agony and Antauri's eyes widened at the sight he got. Gibson and Mandarin pulled their weapons out of Captain Shugazoom's chest, who slumped to the ground immediately. He'd given his live to save Nova's. The female cried out the hero's name, yet got no answer. _

_Rage built up in the silver monkey and he lost control of his Powers. Energy burst through him, snapping all of his circuits back online unison. He spun to the two monkeys and just followed his instincts. Despite his voice being gone, his Monkey-Mind-Scream worked. And it did more damage than ever before. The sound-waves vibrated in their own, different sounds and destroyed everything in their path, though they left Antauri's allies unscathed. Mandarin got thrown back from the impact, but it hit Gibson straight on and seemed to disappear in him. He yowled in pain, then something black got thrown out of him and blasted against a wall, where it, together with the wall, disappeared in nothing. _

_As suddenly as the power came, it left. The attack stopped and Antauri collapsed. _

_The last thing he saw before he blacked out, was Nova, running up to the dead body of their friend._

_End of Flashback_

"…when I woke up, I found myself in the med-bay. Gibson was there too, taking care of Nova's wounds while crying to no end. Behind her lay Captain Shugazoom. He looked like he was sleeping, yet we all knew what truly happened…and seemingly Gibson did too. He cursed himself for days, though we all assured it that it was Skeleton King who forced him to this, not himself." Antauri stopped and wiped his tears away. "I'm not entirely certain if he's truly over it by now."

Sean was silent. What his father had told him, had shown him the worst sides of the war he'd never seen. Finally he asked: "And…did you have a funeral?"

The black monkey nodded and answered: "We did. The most honorable funeral we could give in the times we had."

"And that would be?"

"We shot him into the sky with a ship Otto build and then made it explode", whispered Nova. She hadn't said a word since Antauri had started explaining what happened. Sean stared and Antauri soothed: "It was all we could do. The graveyard was in the parts of the city Skeleton King had taken over already and we couldn't risk burying him anywhere anyways. To our luck, this day and the day after, there were no fights. We could grief and recover."

"Why so?", asked Mandarin with a raised eyebrow.

At this Nova smiled sadly and answered: "We like to believe that the Alchemist was still somewhere inside Skeleton King and grieved for his old friend as well."

Sean smiled, then a hand lifted his head up and brushed the tears away he hadn't realized he'd been crying. Antauri smiled at him sadly.

"This happening taught us something very important about live. Something we always believe to know, yet never truly understand."

"What is it?", asked Sean.

"Life is not forever. Enjoy the time you have with those you love, since you can never tell if tomorrow will be."

The two black monkeys smiled at each other, then Sean stood up and hugged his aunt, who smiled at him under tears. Antauri and Mandarin stood behind the two, smiling sadly. Sean heard their muttered words, though they tried to be silent enough to not have him or Nova, he couldn't tell who, hearing.

"You played it down, not?"

"I did. Nova's memories are worse enough. I don't need to make anything worse by giving her details she won't need."

"I guess you're right."

Sean chose to ignore the exchange. He didn't need any details anymore either. Suddenly he heard a door open and 'Chiro' walked in. He froze shortly when he saw dried tears on everyone's faces and Nova still crying, then said: "Probably not the best moment, but Kasai is glowing and blinking like crazy."

"Huh?", asked Sean and looked at his father, who looked to the ceiling. Then he walked off and said: "I'll take care of it. Sean, will you stay with Nova." Sean nodded and found Nova taking his hand and giving it a thankful squeeze. He smiled at his aunt, who smiled back.

* * *

><p>Antauri walked down the hallway with crossed arms. For once he did not care if anyone saw that he'd cried. Kasai troubled him deeply. Lately the sword had often started glowing for no reason, yet it had always stopped when Antauri had touched it. He shook his head and walked into the command-centre. Most of the this-dimensional HyperForce was there and looked at him confused, yet he ignored them and walked up to wall he'd hidden Kasai in.<p>

The Super Robot opened it by itself and with a muttered thanks, Antauri took the sword out of the wall. It wasn't glowing now, yet something felt amiss. He pulled Kasai out of the sheath and scanned it. There was nothing unusual about Kasai. Yet that was, what made him narrow his eyes. He concentrated, curious to why Kasai looked like it had before his survival after fighting off the Dark-Master.

The next second heat rushed through him and Antauri gasped. Something was definitely wrong. Pushing Kasai back into the sheath, he walked up to the tubes once more, when 'Jinmay' asked: "What's wrong?"

"I don't know", answered Antauri and looked at them. "But I'm going to find it out."


	17. Ch16SPOVA

**This is faaaaaaaar shorter than my ususal chapter, but I'm having a massive writers block. It's actually a wonder i did manage to write this.**

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Nova laughed while she watched her this-dimensional self beating up Sprx. True, she was in a relationship with her Sprx, but seeing how it had always been between them helped lighten up her mood.<p>

With a smile she remembered the night she and Sprx had actually gotten together.

_Flashback_

_Nova smiled happily while she watched the scene that displayed in the 'living room' of Drake's and Leona's tree house. With a relieved sigh, she walked out onto the balcony to find Sprx sitting there. He stared out into the jungle. "_

_Hey Sprx…", began the female. _

_He looked at her with a small smile. __"Yeah?" _

_"Sorry for hissing at you before." _

_She sat down next to him and got pulled a little closer, when Sprx slung his arm around her shoulder. The female fought down a blush, but couldn't help but smile. "It's alright Nova", whispered the red monkey into her ear. "Now that I understand what Antauri has actually gone through, it's not surprising that you care so much for him." Sprx stopped talking and for a while they sat in silence. Then he suddenly took a gentle hold of her chin and turned her head so she was facing him. Nova saw him taking a deep breath, wondering what was about to come. "_

_Do, do you remember when I fell for the fire of hate?" She nodded. "And when you were talking to me, while I carried Jake to the robot, what you have said both times?" Nova thought at that, but she didn't got why Sprx was saying all this. The red monkey went on. "You were brave enough to say it twice and I wasn't even able to say it once, although if I tried so often. Nova I, I just want to say that I…" _

_Sprx trailed of and Nova came closer again, wrapping her tail around his in a comforting gesture. _

_"Yes", whispered the yellow female while she laid her head onto his shoulder. _

_"Well, I just wanted to say…I love you!" _

_The words came out of the red monkey's mouth quickly, as if to make sure, they really would come out. Nova looked up at the pilot and smiled happily. That was the only thing she'd been waiting for. Their muzzles were only millimetres away from each other, when Nova whispered: "I love you too, Sprx." _

_And with that, they kissed. It was their first real kiss and both of them enjoyed it. _

_Suddenly Nova fell back and Sprx remained on top of her, kissing her neck, forehead, nose, but not her lips. With an amused growl, Nova quickly took his head into her hands and pulled him closer. _

_They kissed again and Sprx' tail wrapped around hers when it found it. Nova had never felt alive. It was like the most amazing firework had started inside her. _

_When they stopped, they both were gasping for air. _

_Then Nova glared at Sprx and growled smirking: "But if I ever see you flirting with other girls again, I will slap you harder than ever before." _

_Sprx grinned at that and before he kissed her once more, he answered: "I will look out."_

_End of Flashback_

"Thinking of Sparky again?"

Nova jerked into the air when Mandarin startled her.

"What?"

"Common Nova, you only blush like that when you think of Sprx."

At this the already present blush on her cheeks darkened in embarrassment, having Mandarin chuckle amused. With a growl Nova slapped him with her tail, what unfortunately just caused Mandarin to burst out in laughter. Everyone who heard it stared at the orange monkey, who was laughing at a furiously blushing female.

"Honestly cut it out!", screeched Nova after a while.

She was about to slap him again, when Mandarin caught her hand and gasped out: "S-Stop…you know I-I'll only laugh more…when you do that…"

Once again he chuckled, but managed to not laugh out loud anymore. Nova blushed once again, completely embarrassed.

"One day you'll pay for that Mandarin!"

"For what, pointing out how it is?", chuckled the orange monkey. "Nova honestly, stop blushing. You start to look like Sprx."

Once again Nova glared at him, before spinning around and stalking off. Behind her she heard Otto, Sonny and Sprx pestering Mandarin to tell them what happened.

To her relief the orange monkey answered with: "Are you crazy?! I don't have a death wish!"

She smirked slightly.

At least he wouldn't tell.


	18. Ch17 Caught

**I'm so sorry for not updating this story for so long.**

**Mandarin: What about that short chapter with...**

**That was just a filler! So i had somehting posted.**

**Nova: I still liked it.**

**_(rolls eyes)_ Of course you did. It's about you and Sprx after all.**

**Nova: _(glares)_**

**Mandarin: _(shakes his head)_ So, where is Antauri?**

**Uh...read the story and you know. _(thinks: And don't kill me when you're done)_**

**Mandarin: Very well. SRMTHFG doesn't belong to Night.**

**Nova: R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Mandarin nervously paced through the hallways of the Super Robot. Antauri had been gone for three hours by now and he truly began to worry. "Is something wrong?" Mandarin looked up, to look into the dark-blue eyes of Tiara.<p>

"It's alright little one", assured Mandarin. "I'm just worried about Antauri."

"Daddy is training with Jinmay", argued Tiara.

A weak chuckle escaped the orange monkey. "No, I mean my Antauri Tiara."

"Oh…sorry."

"What for?", asked Mandarin confused.

"Well, Mommy said I shouldn't get onto your nerves or to close…especially to you." With a frown and a deep sigh Mandarin backed off a bit and closed his eyes. "Why can't I get to know you?", continued the girl. At this his eyes shot open and he looked at Tiara in disbelieve. They hadn't even told her of his crimes? Of course, she was the youngest child, but even Pia had been told. And the small pink monkey hadn't been older than Tiara when she was told. Mandarin shook his head, then sighed and kneed down to get to Tiara's eye-level. He gently took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"I…have done some very bad things in the past. Things I'm not proud of. Antauri and Nova, my Antauri and Nova, were the first to forgive me for them…although I think I'll never be able to leave it behind. But…what I did in this dimension is still fresh in your parents' memories."

"So they're scared that you could hurt me?", asked Tiara.

Mandarin nodded, then let go and turned away. "Go back to the others Tiara. I don't want you to get into trouble." She looked at him a moment longer, then nodded and left. Mandarin sighed, then returned to pacing. Not ten minutes later a fist suddenly collided with his back, sending Mandarin to the ground face-first. He screeched in surprise, then leaped up and spun around, to have another fist colliding with his cheek. The orange monkey cried out when he hit the wall, then looked up confused. A furious Midnight stood in front of him. _This is just not my day_, thought Mandarin with a grunt and sat up. "How dare you!", cried Midnight out.

"What the…"

Mandarin glanced left and right, to find Faith, Spirit, Jinmay, Chiro and Gibson watching them.

"How dare you telling those stories to my little girl!"

This angered Mandarin though. "What is that supposed to mean?", snapped the fallen fighter back. "All I did was giving Tiara the reason you want her to stay away from me!" At this he heard a few gasps. Grunting he stood up and glared at Midnight angrily. "Listen!", hissed the orange monkey. "I know I've committed many crimes in the past. I've done things I'm not proud of! But I paid for my mistakes." He took a step closer to her, to get pushed back 'Antauri'. Shortly locking eyes with the black monkey, he soon pushed him away and growled at Midnight: "Your distrust at me is understandable. Many of my crimes still continue with you. Hell, before I was imprisoned I almost killed my own brother. And you know what, I never regretted anything more than that. It's truly understandable that you want to keep your children save by keeping them away from me. But I will not let you attack me for doing your job!"

"My job", cried Midnight and brought out her Kusarigamas.

Mandarin simply brought enough distance between them to be able to catch an attack and stated: "Yes, your job. It is your job to keep your children safe and if you think of me as danger, they should know what kind of danger. Tiara came to me because you wouldn't answer her why you wanted her to stay away from me. I gave her no details. I just told her that I committed bad crimes in the past, crimes I am ashamed for. That was it. I sent her away then." He locked eyes with Midnight and ended: "That was all I did."

With that he turned around and walked off. Dread clenched his heart while he passed by Jinmay and Chiro. The boy looked like he wanted to give him comfort, but Mandarin told him off with a glare. That would do no good to the teen-robot's reputation in the team. He felt everyone's eyes on his back while he walked along the corridor.

Finally he turned around a corner.

That was when he dropped his mask and started running.

Tears stung in his eyes. He ran to the only place he found comfort in. Rounding a few more corners and getting a few floors up, he ran into the room Antauri, Nova, Sean and himself slept in. Sean was the only one present there and he leaped up with a shocked expression when Mandarin burst in. The orange monkey ran to his bed and curled up there. It had taken him so long to push his guilt for his crimes away, although he'd never managed to leave it behind, but now it rushed through him again.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced up. Sean looked back, worry in the green eyes he'd inherited from Adria. "What's wrong uncle Mandarin?"

Mandarin blinked, then smirked weakly. "It has been long since you last called me that", whispered the orange monkey.

Sean smiled at him and answered: "I may be almost grown-up, but I'm still your brother's son." His smile turned into a frown and he continued: "Which also means I got a lot of father's abilities. For example knowing when something is wrong. But I don't know what."

Mandarin looked away from Sean's expectant gaze, then asked: "Was I a good uncle for you?"

"What?", asked Sean back.

Now the former leader smirked weakly. He'd managed to catch him off guard. "Was I a good uncle to you Sean?", asked Mandarin again, looking at Sean. Sean stared at him, then smiled and sat down next to him.

"From what I can remember, you've always been great. Before you and father had to leave the Veron Mystics, we only had so little time, but I remember one thing clearly."

"And that is?"

Sean leaned back on the bed, staring to the ceiling. "I think I was around two years old. Mother and Father were…I can't actually remember where they went, but you had to watch over me…"

Mandarin couldn't help but smile when he realised what Sean was talking about.

_Flashback_

"_How could they do that to me?!", cried Mandarin out. He hit his head against the door in frustration. "I don't know how to take care of a kid!" Antauri and Adria had been called out of the temple today and Mandarin had been the one they'd asked to keep an eye on Sean. "Antauri knows I'm bad with things smaller than me." _

_"Mandarin!" _

_T__he orange monkey spun around and bowed out of instinct. Straightening back up, he found Master Xan standing in front of him. "Yes Master?" _

_"Your brother and Adria left. I believe young Sean is in the small fountain-garden", explained the masked master. _

_Mandarin sighed deeply, before bowing once more and making his way to the garden. When he walked out, a smile started to tug at his lips. A small black monkey with Adria's deep-green eyes chased after a bright-blue butterfly, giggling and laughing all the while. Mandarin walked closer and simply sat down against one of the jade-coloured pillars in the garden, contending himself in watching the young child play. The child had fun in chasing the butterfly for a while longer, before he spotted Mandarin and started to run at him. _

_"Uncle Mandarin!" T_

_hen the black-furred monkey tackled him. Mandarin caught the small monkey and grunted at the fact that he was forced against the pillar. _

_"Someone got stronger", chuckled Mandarin, remembering how, just two months ago, Sean didn't even manage to have him move and inch. _

_"Father allowed me to train with Master Titio!", explained Sean proudly. _

_"Oh did he now", asked Mandarin with a smirk. Master Titio was the one you went to when you had Questions about Wisdom, Psychic, Magic, Mystic and other such things. He was great in theory, but lacked a lot in actual combat. But Mandarin guessed for a little kid like Sean it was good enough. And the young monkey sure learned a lot from the old master. _

_"I want to show you something!" _

_Mandarin looked at the kid in his arms and gave a short nod. Sean clapped his hands, before leaping away from him and running up to a thin tree on all four. Mandarin watched and gasped when Sean started to climb it. "Sean, get back down here. The branches could break!" But Sean simply giggled and continued his way up that tree. Mandarin cursed under his breath. The tree wouldn't take his weight and he couldn't use his Jet-Pack in his robes. Suddenly he heard a crack. _

_Looking up, his eyes widened. Sean sat atop a high branch and waved down at him happily. Unfortunately, it was that branch that had cracked. In panic Mandarin cried: "Sean please come down!" The young monkey cooked his head at him. Raking his brain for a way to get up to the kid before he fell, Mandarin found only one answer and cursed loudly. He didn't manage that with at least ten minutes of preparation. Suddenly the branch cracked once more. _

_Taking a deep breath, he concentrated on the Power Primate, praying to it to give him the power he would need. Then the branch broke. Sean's cry of fear sounded through the air. The same second Mandarin shot into the air and caught the young monkey in mid-fall. Sean clung to him, his breaths short and heavy in panic. While he gently rubbed the child's back, he floated back down and gently landed on the ground. For a while both just sat there, then Mandarin raised Sean's head and looked him square in the eyes. _

_"Never do that again Sean. You scared me to death." _

_The child simply nodded, then threw his arms around Mandarin and started to sob into his robes. Mandarin continued to simply sit on the grass, calming his nephew down. After a while the black monkey had stopped crying and Mandarin offered: "Now, how about we play a less dangerous game?" _

_Sean nodded and asked: "What game?" _

_"Well, what do you want to play?"_

_End of Flashback_

"…father was quite furious at me when I told him what happened", ended Sean with a chuckle. Mandarin chuckled as well and stated: "Unbelievable that he actually thanked me over and over for catching you."

"Well, you did want me to come down, I just didn't listen", explained Sean. Both smile at each other, then Sean asked: "Now, what has really been bothering you?" Mandarin took a deep breath, then explained what happened in the hallway. After he was done, Sean narrowed his eyes and stated: "So close-minded. How father's this-dimensional self actually gets along with Midnight is a mystery to me."

Mandarin gave a grin and said: "I like Adria better as well." Sean grinned back, then Nova burst through the door. "Nova? What's wrong?", asked Mandarin.

The yellow-furred female gasped hard, then explained: "Antauri…he…**just come**!" With that she ran off again. Both male-monkeys shared concerned glances, before running after their family-member.

* * *

><p>Antauri stood in front of the big black creature, gasping heavily. He had no idea how the Alchemist had managed to create such a formless, but neither his claws, nor his Power Primate could harm it. Even Kasai did just barely any damage. It had four legs, a skinny torso, white bones sticking out of it, and the face was similar to the faces those formless in the Zone of Wasted Years had. Suddenly it lunged forward, with a speed you wouldn't expect from such a large creature. Antauri barely managed to dodge, then leaped forward by himself and managed to ram Kasai's flaming-blade into the creature's eye. It cried out in pain, then threw him off. Antauri cried out when he hit the wall of a house, but leaped up again and got away just in time. Rolling over the ground, he dodged a few more attacks, before concentrating and leaping into the air. "Revenge of the Fire!"<p>

The flames on Kasai's blade intensified and Antauri slashed it at the creature. It simply stood up onto its hind-legs and caught Kasai's blade with its paws. Antauri gasped when the fire subsided and he got flung right, while his sword got flung to the left. The monkey cried out in pain when he crashed onto the ground.

Pushing himself up, he found Kasai stuck in a stone about fifty meters away. Antauri looked up, to growl in frustration. The creature seemed unfazed by any of his attacks. Even its eye was healed. That was when a strange energy hit him and Antauri got lifted into the air. A feeling of déjà-vu rushed through him and when he looked up once more, his suspicion got confirmed. The Alchemist stood there, his hand raised, glowing through the power he used to keep Antauri from moving.

"What do you want?!", hissed the black monkey venomously.

"I already answered this to you once", answered the Alchemist calmly. "Your power!" Antauri growled at him and his claws activated while he struggled against the hold. He grinned when the Alchemist took a surprised step back. Then the man grinned back, though it held pure evil, and stated: "So much raw power. And how perfectly well you control and use it. Think of what you could do with it?!"

"Beating up bad guys like you?", suggested Antauri smugly, trying to annoy the man. He didn't know if it would actually weaken him, but there was a possibility.

"Not the answer I expected, nor the wording I expected from you", answered the cloaked man. Antauri rolled his eyes. He'd knowingly chosen the words he guessed Sprx or Otto would've chosen. "However, we should take our leave, shouldn't we?", asked the Alchemist after a while. This caused Antauri to resume his struggles with renewed vigour.

He stole a glance at Kasai, which was still stuck in the stone. "You won't need it for a while. But if you so dearly want it…" The Alchemist reached behind Antauri's back and took away Kasai's sheath. The black monkey growled at him, but the man just smirked back. Then he walked up to Kasai, pulling Antauri with him. In front of the sword, he grabbed Antauri's claw and forced him to grab Kasai's hilt and pull it out of the stone. "If I recall right, it burns everyone but you." Antauri simply glared at the man, who now moved his arm so Kasai was pushed into the sheath. That was when the Alchemist dropped his arm and slung Kasai over Antauri's shoulder once more.

"Now, let's take our leave. We have much to do."

"I officially hate you", stated Antauri sourly.

"The feeling is mutual, though most likely not for long anymore."

"What, you think I'm just like that going to join up with you?", asked Antauri sharply. "You truly have lost your mind then."

"I wouldn't call it just like that, but it won't be too much trouble for me", answered the Alchemist. Then he waved the hand he didn't use to keep Antauri bound in mid-air and the monster disappeared.

"You've got to be kidding me", groaned the black monkey out. All the trouble he had with it and now it was gone just like that? The Alchemist was definitely stronger than Skeleton King had ever been. Suddenly the hand that kept him afloat grabbed his scruff. Antauri cried out in anger, but was silenced when his stomach started doing flips. "What the…" He looked around, to saw how his surroundings became blurry. "What are you doing?!"

"It's a simple teleport. Nothing major."

"I think I'll lose what little breakfast I have in my stomach", groaned Antauri and clenched his eyes shut when it felt like his other organs started following his stomach's doings. The Alchemist chuckled amused at his words, then stated: "I've done this so often, I barely feel it anymore." "Great for you", hissed Antauri at him, before he couldn't hold it anymore. He gagged a few times, before the Alchemist snapped his free fingers and the nausea he'd felt since the start of the teleport disappeared.

"I already said it", grunted Antauri out. "But I'll rephrase it. I truly despise you!"

The Alchemist simply chuckled again and stated: "Listening to your insults is pretty refreshing, you know. The HyperForce of this dimension only calls me idiot or something like this."

Antauri stared at that. "Alright, now I think you're not just evil and crazy, but completely insane! You like to be insulted?!" The Alchemist grinned at him, then Antauri suddenly crashed to the ground and groaned in pain. Hadn't he been thrown around enough today? Then he got lifted up by the Alchemist's powers once more. Making a decision, Antauri ignored the evil man and scanned his surroundings.

This place reminded him of the citadel of bones, and he didn't like that at all. "You seem to have seen my fortress already", stated the Alchemist after a while. Antauri frowned at the man, wondering how the heck he got so good in reading expressions. The black monkey had done his best to hide his thoughts.

"It is similar to Skeleton King's Citadel of Bone", admitted the second in command, hoping to get into another conversation. Maybe he could distract him enough to send a help-call to Nova and Mandarin.

"I'm afraid you have elaborate that."

"Why should I?", asked Antauri back. He smirked.

The Alchemist glanced at him, then stated: "You're mental barriers are strong, but after some time I would manage to break them. Are you sure you want it that way?"

At this the monkey stared in disbelieve. No one but Xan, Mandarin and the Dark Master had ever managed to get through his mental barriers. And Mandarin and Xan also just when he was still young. Yet, the way this man said it, sent shudders down Antauri's spine, so he rather not took the risk and began: "Skeleton King is what your self from my dimension turned into. An undead monster with great powers. We…I think we had to beat him four times before he was finally gone. The citadel of Bone was like your fortress, constantly regenerating as long as he was there. It was frustrating work."

"Four times huh", mused the cloaked man. "And in which of those did you lose your life?"

Antauri glanced at him, before admitting: "The second time. He tried to…" He trailed off then glared and stated: "I will not give you any ideas!"

The Alchemist laughed, then Antauri suddenly felt pressure against his mind and gasped. Once again he looked at the Alchemist, who smirked evilly. "I told you with some time I can break your barriers." With a growl Antauri looked away and pulled his mind back deep into himself. He created barrier after barrier around his mind and they got stronger and stronger the closer they came to his core. It took a while, but then he was done and opened his eyes again.

He found the Alchemist had stopped walking and watched him with interest.

"What?", asked the black monkey.

"Nothing, you just impress me again and again. When I put pressure on your mind-barrier before, I easily felt that it strained you to keep it up, but now? What did you do?"

"You think I'll answer that?", asked Antauri back. "I told you too much as it is already."

The Alchemist looked at him a while longer, Antauri staring back calmly, although the man's gaze nerved him out. Then the man turned away and continued walking, Antauri being forced to tag along.


	19. Ch18The Lab

**So, last Chapter Midnight had a run-in with Mandarin and Antauri got monkey-napped by the Alchemist.**

**Mandarin: Why are you telling us this?! We were there!**

**_(shrugs)_ guess for the readers.**

**Mandarin: (_rolls his eyes_) Of course...say, why am i this often in your intros anyhow.**

**Well, Antauri is unavailable at the moment, and i like you very much as well.**

**Mandarin: Do i need to be afraid now.**

**Meanie!**

**Mandarin: _(smirks)_ Yep!**

**_(sigh)_ Why am i bothering...? Anyhow, SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**Mandarin: Read and Review and pray that we get Antauri back soon. These intros start to annyo me.**

**MEANIE!**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean <em><strong>disappeared<strong>_?!"

Jinmay winced at 'Mandarin's' enraged cry. They'd just told him and Sean that 'Antauri' had suddenly disappeared from their radar-screen. 'Nova' had been present during it and had taken it quite well, the moment it happened, she'd been up from where she'd sat and once Gibson had found out what had happened, she'd been gone already to get her companions. It was really impressive how well they knew each other, how they interacted and knew when one of them was in danger. Even Mandarin, who she'd been told hadn't been back with them for even a year was part of this bond.

A few days ago Jinmay had asked Antauri for the reason after this and he'd answered: "Through the Power Primate of course Jinmay. Despite being in the same time-line, they are far older and more experienced than us." Her answer had been if they could ever be like that, which had gained her a chuckle and the answer: "Of course, but I'm certain we'll still have to face many dangers before we come this far. Or…"

He'd trailed off, but the pitiful glance he'd thrown to where 'Mandarin' and his other-dimensional-self had talked had made it obvious how much eh truly missed their Mandarin. Not that Jinmay could blame him. If he'd been anything like the Mandarin from the other dimension, she understood perfectly well why he missed him.

"What is so hard to understand?"

She looked up, to find Midnight glowering at him. Different than their argument an hour earlier, 'Mandarin' didn't back off or tried to control his rage. He glared back at her just as much as she glared at him. "The fact of disappearance isn't hard to understand", snarled the orange monkey back at her. "What is unbelievable for me, is that it's _Antauri_ of all monkeys who disappeared like that. Somehow we should have felt it. And we didn't. That's what has me on edge."

"Why that?", growled Midnight back.

"Are you acting this stupid to annoy us or do you mean that?" Everyone stared at 'Nova' in shock. That was the first time they'd heard an actual insult against any of them from her. The yellow female had a strong stand, her hands clenched in fists. "I'm pretty sure your Antauri is powerful already. Well, wake-up call, ours is just as powerful, if not more so. In our dimension the only ones who ever managed to _fully_ block his psychic-powers were Xan, Skeleton King and the Dark-Master. Well, surprise-surprise, they're all gone now, didn't work out to well for them. So here aren't many possibilities who has him!"

Half of the present Hyper-Force gasped when they realised who the yellow female was referring to.

"Uh, I don't get it", stated Otto.

Jinmay already expected the two other-dimensional-monkeys to explode on him, but they kept it in and Sean explained: "We can rule your Xan out. If you get lucky, he'll never turn sides, the Dark-Master doesn't exist here either, so that leaves only one person. The person Skeleton King was in our dimension before the Dark Ones changed him."

A shudder passed through Jinmay, when Chiro sighed: "The Alchemist."

"Exactly", answered Nova, now having taken a calmer stance. "We're wound up because of that. With all we know, he'll somehow try to get Antauri to join him. And that means we have to get him out of there as soon as possible."

"Why so?", asked Sony confused. "I mean, he tried corrupting our Antauri once", everyone glanced at the black monkey, who had a tired expression on his face when looking back at everyone who'd agreed with Sony, "and he had three days and didn't managed it."

Jinmay was surprised to see 'Nova' face-palming and groaning: "Do we really _need_ to explain this?"

"No, I will", answered Antauri, to Jinmay's, and just about everyone else's, surprise. The black monkey looked at all of them, then explained: "True, the Alchemist did try to make me turning one you once, _but_ he started out with what he called, slight persuasion."

"Torture", translated 'Nova'. She and her companions amazed Jinmay again and again. No matter how often she reminded herself of everything they'd already gone through, the fact that they could read _her_ team so easily, was frightening.

Antauri nodded and continued: "It got worse in slow steps. I do admit, after those three days, he'd reached the border of my endurance."

"And with our Antauri he'll start out far worse", added 'Mandarin'.

"Why that?", snarled Midnight.

Jinmay saw most of the others rolling their eyes. Antauri placed a hand on her shoulder and softly insisted: "Midnight, be reasonable please. I know by myself that I'm not as powerful as him. And the Alchemist knows it as well. He has his knowledge how long it took him to push me to my border, so it's obvious he'll start out far worse now."

Midnight still glowered, before she took a deep breath and stalked away.

"Sometimes…", heard Jinmay Antauri mutter while he shook his head.

"So, what do we do?", asked Sprx finally.

"Find out where he is", growled Nova.

"And how in the world are you thinking we'll do this?", asked Gibson.

Nova growled at him, to have her other-self stating: "Brainstorming…" "…with a little discussion added to every idea", agreed her Mandarin and they shared a smile.

Jinmay glanced at her second in command, who gave a nod in return. _Well, if Antauri thinks it's an idea_, thought the girl. "Chiro, can you go out on patrol with Sony? Midnight and Shelly can take care of the kids." Chiro nodded and he and Sony left. "Well, let's get this discussion started." Everyone nodded and settled down in a circle. "Any ideas?", asked Jinmay.

"His citadel?", offered Otto.

"Too obvious", argued 'Nova' with a shake of her head.

"Really? I mean, where is it harder to get in?", asked Sprx.

"No Sprx, she has a point", heard Jinmay argue Antauri back.

"How come?", asked Nova. Jinmay was curious as well.

Antauri seemed to swallow a sigh before he answered: "Because after everything that happened and the fact that he tried it with me once, makes it too obvious. That and he knows that we would expect his citadel to be the first place to look."

"What if he's out for just that though", argued Gibson.

"I doubt it", answered 'Mandarin'.

"Why?", asked Otto.

The orange monkey shot a glance at Sean, who answered: "You see, through the blood-relation, the only ones in our dimension with a connection to father, just as strong as mine, are mother and Chiro. So, despite everything the Alchemist could try, I would have felt a flare of his Power Primate if they'd left the planet. No, they are still on Shugazoom."

No one could argue with that, so Jinmay offered: "Let's think like this…", everyone looked at her, "he will move to torture him. We just need to find the place where he can do that the best and easiest."

Everyone was silent for a while, then Otto asked: "What would hurt him the most anyways?"

Sean muttered something, but 'Nova' argued: "I doubt the Pit of Doom is available to him at the moment."

"No, you misunderstand", argued Sean. "The awakening of the Dark-One-Worm wasn't the only happing in there."

Everyone stared at him.

"How did you get to that topic anyhow?", asked Antauri finally.

"Sean said 'having your metal-parts ripped apart'", growled 'Nova'.

"Still, I wasn't talking about what happened to him, but to you", argued Sean back. 'Nova' stared at him, before the colour drained from her face and she gasped. "Exactly", answered Sean with a sigh. "You know how that feels. After all you were caught in the field that S-"

At this Sean cut himself of.

It was silent for a minute, then 'Nova asked: "But still, where would that be. Where could the alchemist rip him apart like that?" The this-dimensional HyperForce winced at the words the three monkeys used. They used them without hesitation, though they knew they talked about the future of their friend.

Sean smiled sadly at this and asked: "Where do you take apart a robot monkey the best?"

Everyone stared, before 'Mandarin' slapped himself and cried: "How could we've been so stupid?!"

"What are you talking about?", asked Nova.

Sean closed his eyes, then whispered: "The best place, to take a robot monkey apart, is the place where he was put together in the first place."

"The Alchemist's old laboratory in the Zone of Wasted Years", whispered 'Nova' and everyone saw she fought with the tears now. "Of course it's there. And we just made it easier for him, didn't we?"

At this she glanced at 'Mandarin', who sighed: "I fear so."

"Why did you make it easier for him?" Jinmay glanced at Antauri, surprised how calm he still sounded, although he had heard what would happen to his counterpart. Yet exactly this calm, seemed to help at least Sean relax.

"Because that's where Nova and I hid out until Antauri managed to contact us", sighed 'Mandarin'. "We had some of the machines running already and moved much of the junk out of the way."

Everyone was silent, before Jinmay leaped up and stated: "We'll, let's get going then."

"WHAT? No! Absolutely not! We go alone", cried 'Nova'.

"Why that?", asked her counterpart.

"You don't know what this place is like", answered Mandarin. "You weren't deep enough in it. There are Formless and other Monsters of all kinds. Getting through uninjured is hard, getting through undetected is even harder."

"You don't seem to have problems with it", argued Sprx.

"Because we have experience in it", answered 'Mandarin'. "Ever since Skeleton Kings final defeat everyone helped to raid the Zone of Wasted years from especially those Formless."

"I can understand what you feel", cut Antauri softly in. "But, as much as it is your team-mate that's in there, the Alchemist is more our enemy than yours. We have every right to follow you."

* * *

><p>Antauri tightened his jaw to not truly puke. He hadn't been in the citadel for long. Only for the Alchemist to place strange cuffs onto his wrists, they'd short-circuited his claws immediately, and a collar around his neck. What for, he didn't know, but was certain he didn't want to know either. "Take a good look around Antauri. Where do you think we are?" Antauri glared at the Alchemist, not once taking his eyes away from him. The hell he would do what this monster wanted from him. "Very well, I just thought you might want to see your old home again."<p>

At this Antauri's eyes widened and he did look around. It was true, they were in the middle of the Alchemist's old lab.

"But…why?", asked the black monkey before he could catch himself.

He cursed under his breath. What was wrong with him? He'd had too many slip ups ever since they'd been in the citadel. A chuckle brought him out of his thoughts and he looked at the Alchemist, who explained: "Well, I thought this would be a very memorable place for you to join my side. That and to answer the question you've been denying yourself to ask…" Antauri stared at him. "I might not be able to get into your mind yet, but I can still influence you. Have you really thought the haze in your mind comes out of nowhere? You might not have realised it, but on the inside of the collar was a small needle. I placed the collar carefully."

"Acupuncture", growled Antauri out when he understood what the man meant. The needle, he really didn't feel it, had pierced into a certain string of his nerves, causing the haze the Alchemist had mentioned. He couldn't deny that he was impressed though.

Skeleton King had always tried to use his power for everything. This trick with the needle and…coming to a place that held so many memories for Antauri, was a smart way to try to break him. It would bring the Alchemist farther than any usual torture would. "And the more you move with the needle in place, the stronger the haze will become." _Why is he telling me this_, wondered Antauri. _What is the catch this time? When he tells me something like this, it should be obvious that I'll move as little as possible._

Suddenly he fell from the floating position the Alchemist had kept him in, but managed to land on his feet. He staggered away from the coated man, trying to move his upper body as little as possible. The Alchemist laughed, then explained: "I have here someone who has been dying to meet you." With a ring, the cuffs on Antauri's wrists deactivated, leaving him free to use all his attacks. "You see, the collar has one more function. You can't leave the lab. You can move freely in it, but the moment you try to leave, the electric-shock you'll receive will be strong enough to have your body give out on you for a while."

Then he snapped his fingers and a big figure moved out form the shadows. Antauri bit back a growl and activated his Ghost-Claws. Of course he already knew who it was. He'd sensed him the moment they'd arrived here. In front of him stood Mandarin, just like Antauri remembered him before the bone-armoured clone had replaced him. Bulky, monster-like body, violet armour and a laser-tail. The only part that indicated he'd actually been a monkey once, was his face. Oh he soooo wasn't looking forward.

Sure, at his full strength, the battle would most-likely be easy, but the fact that he would need to move much, had him worrying. After all, the collar was still in place, which meant the longer the battled lasted, the greater were the chances he would lose. Running was no option either. It would need just as much movement as battling.

While Antauri tried to make his mind up about the battling, Mandarin had scanned him as well and the black monkey easily saw he was less than impressed. Though his azure tattoo seemed to have drawn the monsters interest.

"Well Antauri, shall we begin?", asked he with a chuckle.

Antauri pulled his lips back in a snarl and responded: "I've never been such a great fan of battling, but I suppose you don't care much about that."

Mandarin laughed, but nodded, then already launched at him. Antauri spun out of the way and managed the run his claws along the traitor's arm. He skidded to a halt and now he ran forward, leaping on Mandarin's back in process, scratching him wildly.

Against to most of his former battles with Mandarin or his clone, he didn't hold back. Right now Antauri could care less about how severely Mandarin's injuries could be. He also wasn't attacking his own brother here and had more than enough worries already.

Suddenly Mandarin threw him off and Antauri just barely managed to avoid a missile. Unfortunately he got whipped twice with Mandarin's tail, before regaining his stance and avoiding being hit, grateful that he'd spent so much time training with Drake, since he, like his children, had laser-whips as weapons. Concentrating, Antauri took a deep breath, before unleashing his Monkey-Mind-Scream at Mandarin.

The traitor got throw against a wall, that collapsed atop him. Antauri gasped hard now and shook his head, before freezing. That movement would make concentrating not easier. He was already fighting for his claws not to deactivate. The haze that covered his mind got worse and worse. Soon he would have to rely on his instincts to keep fighting. That was when Mandarin burst out of the rumble and rushed forward. Antauri saw it coming, but wasn't fast enough, so the mutant's fist collided with his stomach, throwing him against the high ceiling of the lab.

"And that's supposed to be challenge?", taunted he.

Antauri growled at this and used the ceiling to put more power into his next attack. He pushed away from it and spun down. "Mega-Monkey-Paw!" The attack hit as well and Antauri slashed in a spiral down Mandarin's body. With a roar of pain, the mutated monkey backed away, bleeding where Antauri had managed to cut really deep. Antauri suddenly felt a jolt bursting through him and he collapsed onto his knees.

For a second he forgot what was actually going on around him, where he was. Although he hadn't felt it before, now he easily felt where the needle penetrated his body. His muscles around had spasms and his arms shook while keeping him upright. With a growl Antauri forced himself to get up once more and his claws flickered back to use. Instincts overtook most of his actions and though he never would do this with conscious thought, he wasn't ready to give in. He was to prideful for that. Never before had he truly battled because of his own pride. It was strange, unfamiliar and yet at the same time felt so easy.

He wasn't certain anymore who his enemy was by now. Mandarin, that much he still knew, but he knew so many, he had no idea which one it was. Not that it mattered much. Another spasm shook him, but Antauri fought it off and crouched down. He fell into an instinctive defensive crouch, not ready to get offensive until he got a good chance for an attack.

It felt strange, really.

His body did, while his mind couldn't catch up with it.

All he felt was slipping away from himself farther and farther, with every movement. Suddenly Mandarin rushed forward. Antauri flipped back and used his claws to not slither too far away. Mandarin turned to him, and the split second the mutant exposed his axle, Antauri rushed forward and slashed his claws into the unprotected flesh. The attacked cried out and shook him off.

Antauri crashed down in junk-metal, but leaped up with a snarl. However he saw Mandarin backing off, trying to still the strong bleeding he'd caused. A smug smirk appeared on his features, while everything inside him shuddered back from the terrible act of violence he'd just committed. Suddenly something flashed in the corner of his vision and Antauri turned his head.

The Alchemist strolled up to him casually, but Antauri hadn't needed one heart-beat to react and bolted.

Right now he didn't care where in the lab he hid, as long as he did hide.

As much as he wasn't capable of clear thought, he sensed evil when it came at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Mandarin: NIGHT! If i wouldn't need you to continue this story, I'd soooooooooooooooooooooooo be killing you right now!<strong>

**_(wipes forehead in relief)_ the luck of being the author. You can do what you want and get through with it**

**Mandarin: _(mutters)_ Only because you're the only one who can make it right again.**

**By now i start to think if i shouldn't get Sean into more of these dialogs. The only answer to most things you say is what i used above already.**

**Mandarin: And that is?**

**M-E-A-N-I-E-!**


	20. Ch19Memories

**It's been a while, but a new chapter is up. There are a few scenes from the episodes in them.**

**Nova: Huh?**

**Well, Flashbacks and all that.**

**Nova: Oh, I get it. So, will we find Antauri in time.**

**_(shruggs)_ Maybe, I'm not sure of that yet.**

**Nova: _(Growls)_ You better or...(_slams her fists together, then leaves room_)**

**_(gulps)_ Okay...Nova alone is out of these intro things as well. Seems like i've got to get back to Sean.**

**Sean: (_comes in_) What is with me?**

**Nova and Mandarin aren't good for these intros i make. You'll be in the next.**

**Sean: _(shruggs)_ kay, wouldn't be the first I'm in.**

**_(nods)_ And you're so much less violent than Nova. Now, SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me. **

**Sean: Read and Review please.**

* * *

><p>Nova, Mandarin and Sea lead the HyperForce through the zone of wasted years, dodging all kinds of monsters and formless on the way. The scenario was very familiar to Nova. It had been almost the same when they'd searched for Chiro after Antauri's temporary death. She smiled sadly and shook her head. She really didn't want to think about it right now. She leaped over a big root after Mandarin, to find him stating: "A temple? Never saw that in our dimension."<p>

Looking up, Nova gasped.

She knew that temple very well. It was Valina's.

Against her will, she was pulled into a flashback.

_Flashback_

_Every monkey was silent while the formless carried them and Chiro through the Savage Lands. Suddenly she heard a groan. Looking up, a little bit of relief flooded through her. If only…_

_ "What happened?", asked Chiro. Nova perked up. _He spoke?_ "Where am I?" _HE'S BACK!, _cheered the yellow monkey in her head. The pain she'd felt since Antauri's death died down a bit, though not much. _

_"Do you remember anything Chiro?", asked Gibson carefully. _

_Nova looked at them. "No", whispered the teen. "It's all a haze. I was running like an animal, trying to find Antauri. Then… none…" _

_Nova frowned and gulped back tears, before she softly spoke the bitter truth. "Antauri's…gone Chiro." Her heart broke seeing him turn so sad. The teen looked away from her, then mumbled: "I know that now." _

_Everyone was silent again, when they suddenly left the jungle onto a clearing where a great temple resided. The formless started walking up the stairs, taking the HyperForce with them. "What is that thing?", asked Otto from behind Nova. "Trouble", answered Chiro._

_ The formless climbed the endless stairs, when Sprx suddenly stated: "This is all Gibson's fault. If you would've let me lead the team we never would've been in this mess." _

_Nova closed her eyes in frustration. Couldn't they cut this out for once? _

_"Oho that's rich", called Gibson back. "I was the one who insisted we bring the Super Robot but no…" _

_Before Nova could snap at them to finally stop it, Sprx leaned to the formless and asked: "Can you do me a favour and eat Gibson first?" _EAT?_, cried Nova in her head. _I hope not!_ The formless growled an answer Nova didn't understand. _

_They had almost reached the top of the stairs, when a shadow flashed past the formless and the monkey team. "Oh", gasped Nova, having caught it. She raised her head and looked around. "Did you see that?" Otto turned his head, looking around. Again the shadow flashed past them, then they heard a slicing sound and the two last formless fell back, exploding into goo. _

_The shadow landed, then rushed forward again. The monkey team watched shocked how the shadowy figure rushed through the whole group of formless, occasional flashes of purple being seen every time the slicing sound stopped shortly. The formless exploded into goo and the figure dashed up the stairs, to the last two formless, the ones that carried the HyperForce. _

_T__hey placed them down, only for one of them to get attacked as well. Again the slicing sound and then only one formless was left. _

_"What is going on?", asked Chiro, staring, like the others, after the shadowy figure. It stopped atop a pillar now and Nova gasped. _

_The figure had the form of a robot monkey! _

_One with claws! _

_"I dare not believe my eyes", breathed Gibson. _

_The light seemed to shift, finally revealing the attacker. Nova's heart did a leap. On the pillar, standing tall, was the robotic silver monkey from the lab! His cobalt-blue eyes were locked on the last formless while he lifted his right, purple glowing, claw. The light reflected from the body, making the black accents stand out. Even without recognizing the calm and calculated gaze the monkey possessed, Nova would've recognized him. She just couldn't believe it. _

_The formless cried out angrily and attack. The silver monkey leaped over the attack and shot down at the formless. To everyone's surprise, the purple glowing from the claws took over the silver monkey's whole body, then he let out a battle cry. He shot right into the formless' head and came out in the back, landing on the ground carefully. There everything but his claws returned to normal while he stayed in his crouched position till the formless exploded in goo. _

_The team watched in awe how the silver monkey walked up to them and Nova bit back tears once more. The warmth and care in his eyes that equalled the heart-breaking familiar calmness made her heart soar. It was him! Her brother was back! _

_Then he spoke. _

_"It is I Monkey Team! I have returned, reborn." _

_"Antauri!", exclaimed Chiro. _

_Nova just knew they all ached to cry out his name, but a small part of her still feared he would disappear again. _

_"No", gasped Otto. "I can't believe it!" _

_"Believe it Otto, I am back, and this time, for good", answered the silver monkey, smiling at them. Then he proceeded cutting his team-mates free. _

_First Chiro , who simply stared at him, more emotions in his eyes than he could've ever said out loud. Antauri answered with an understanding smile, having Chiro smile back. _

_Sprx, Gibson and Otto followed next, the last pulling Antauri into a hug. Then he turned to Nova. _

_His claws easily sliced through the chains and she was free. Pushing herself up, she spun around and flung herself against Antauri, hugging him tight. She wasn't used to the cold metal that pushed up against her fur, the missing of warmth and a heartbeat, but it was him! It was all him, it was all her brother, their second in command. "It's you", cried Nova. "It really is you!" She heard him chuckle softly under his breath while he held her. _

_"__Words escaped me my friend", apologized Gibson. _

_"It's good to have you back Antauri", added Sprx. _

_Nova squeezed him once more, then pulled back, to find him smiling at her. She smiled as well, then stepped back. Antauri walked up to Chiro, who stated: "I knew you were never gone!" The silver monkey raised his hand and held it over Chiro's heart. "I was always with you, within you Chiro. I owe you my life."_

_End of Flashback_

"…Nova! Nova wake up!"

Nova blinked and shook her head, before looking around. They were in front of the temple. Mandarin and Sean both looked at her worriedly, behind them she found the other dimensional team looking worried as well. "You alright Nova?", asked Sean. "Y-Yes", chocked the yellow female out. Remembering had brought back so much pain, but also so much joy.

"A bad memory?", asked Mandarin.

Nova shook her head, but then nodded. She got confused looks, so she whispered: "A painful memory, but one I would never want to forget."

"Why that?", asked Jinmay.

Nova smiled at her, before she walked up to the stairs that led to the entrance of the temple. "Because up there, directly in front of the entrance to the temple", whispered Nova pointing up the stairs. "Antauri came back to us as the silver monkey." A tear ran down her face and she wiped it away, before turning around and walking off. "Let's move on."

Everyone nodded, though she found them all glancing back at the temple every now and then.

"I can't imagine it", whispered her other self.

Nova glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I-I can't imagine what losing a member of our team…more family now, could be like", whispered 'Nova'. "Of course I hurt when we had to send Mandarin away but…we weren't as close as we are now when that happened."

"Chiro and Jinmay do that to you", agreed Nova softly.

"How did you cope?", asked she.

The Mistress of the Eagle Sword looked at her counterpart for a long time, before asking back: "Who said I did?"

"But you…"

"I may be strong", cut Nova her off. "And I kept up the mask of the tough girl for the others. Otto especially needed someone to be there for him, but I didn't cope. I don't think I would ever have been able too. My family means too much to me for that. Antauri is my older brother, as is he surely yours, like Mandarin was. I remember the pain I felt when we sent Mandarin away but…knowing that Antauri was gone, that he died to save us…it was so many times worse than what I felt back there…" Nova trailed off.

She hated being seen so vulnerable, but she knew it was especially this place that had her so shaken up. There was a reason she never talked about the time Antauri was gone to anyone. It just hurt too much. He was her older brother, the only one Nova allowed to see her weaknesses, the only one she could go to when she needed advise or just a shoulder to cry one. Of course she knew she shouldn't rely on him that much and Antauri knew it too, but he never minded it.

He was always there for her.

Especially after she and Sprx had gotten together, he'd been a great help. He'd easily decoded it when Sprx had acted strange. Most times he even related it to how he used to act around Adria. No one understood her better than Antauri that, besides maybe Chiro and now Sprx.

She remembered very well how much he used to worry for her, or how much she worried for him still.

_Flashback_

_Nova, like the rest of the team, cried out when they started to fall. The Probe had just scanned them through some kind of strange microscope. Suddenly she heard Antauri cry out louder, looking up, she gasped, some strange arm had caught him and pulled the silver monkey back up. _

_"Monkey Team!", shouted the silver monkey._

_ "ANTAURI!", cried Chiro in answer while the teen continued to fall. The fall stopped, when the team landed on all kinds o__f rubbish. "_

_What's that smell?", asked Otto while the rest of the team picked themselves up. _

_"Where are we?", cried Chiro, bursting out from between a lot of metal. T_

_he team gathered and Gibson explained: "It appears to be some form of Waste-Disposal-Unit."_

_ "Oh great", exclaimed Nova. "We're gonna get trashed." _

_"Not thrashed", argued the Probe's voice and a screen appeared. "Recycled. Into organic fuel. But please remain calm. I will assimilate your more useful robotic parts." _

_Nova growled at the screen, then Sprx suddenly brought out his magnets and shouted: "I got something you can assimilate!" He picked up a rusty pipe with his magnets and flung it at the screen. It disappeared within it and all the Probe stated: "Indeed. Goodbye flesh-entities." _

_The screen disappeared and with a cry Otto leaped at the wall, trying to saw a way out. "That trash can's invulnerable. I can't cut through", stated the green monkey. "If only Antauri were here", sighed Nova. _

_For one, he could probably phase them out. The second reason was, she was scared what the Probe would try to do to him. This thing obviously added whatever robotic it could to itself. The silver monkey had some powers not even Antauri himself knew about yet. She feared for her brother's well-being as much as theirs. _

_"He didn't put up much of a fight", argued Sprx and clenched his fist. _How was he supposed to?_, wondered Nova in her head. _I mean, I'm pretty sure that thing knows about his abilities since Gibson said it hacked the robot._ "He's probably pals with that Probe by now." _WHAT? HOW CAN HE THINK THAT?_, wondered Nova._

_ She knew, no matter what, Antauri would never turn his back on the team, not willingly and even if her was forced to, he'd put up a hell of a fight before that would happen. Before she had a chance to voice that opinion however, Chiro cut in: "No way Sprx, it's Antauri we're talking about here. He's our friend remember?"_ Exactly,_ thought Nova. "We gotta get outta here!"_

_ The unspoken; **And save Antauri,** was caught by every member of the team. Nova nodded in agreement._

_End of Flashback_

Nova blinked when she came out of her memories, to find her counterpart staring at her. "What?", asked Nova. "Nothing, you just spaced out again." "Ugh, sorry", groaned Nova. "This place is just bringing up many memories." Her counterpart shrugged and answered: "It's no big deal. I have a kind of guess how you feel right now. Must be somehow similar to how I felt when Skeleton King caught our Antauri."

Nova nodded in agreement, then heard Mandarin call: "We're there!"

Everyone looked up, and the HyperForce gasped. In front of them, on a big clearing, was the Alchemist's old lab. It was still withered and dark, but Nova knew someone was in there. She heard the gentle hum of the machines. "Can you hear that too Mandarin?", asked Nova.

Her brother nodded, his eyes locked on the lab. What barely anyone really knew, Antauri, Nova and Mandarin really were blood-related siblings, as were Sprx, Otto and Gibson. Of course, everyone referred to everyone as their brother or sister since they were that close, but Nova and Mandarin were blood related Aunt and Uncle to Sean, who didn't know this either.

"Hear what?", asked Otto. "I can't hear anything."

"You need to know what to listen for", instructed Mandarin softly. "Nova and I know. We do hear the soft hum of the machines in the lab."

"I do hear it as well", stated Antauri. Sean and Gibson nodded in agreement.

"So someone really is here", stated Jinmay.

"Well, what are we waiting for", asked Sprx and rushed forward.

Mandarin grabbed his tail and pulled him back. "Are you crazy?!", snapped the orange monkey. "Do you think the Alchemist is stupid enough to not have alarms and traps placed around here? We need to be careful or we could get into major trouble!"

"I bet with you that Sprx is the first one to set off one of those", snorted Nova.

Mandarin raised an eyebrow and Sprx cried: "Hey I'm not that bad!"

"You aren't", answered Nova. "But in our dimension most of the traps that hit us somewhere were set off by you. That's just bad luck, nothing more." She gazed back onto the field and continued: "But I agree with Mandarin. There's no doubt about alarms and traps on that clearing."

"Well, how about Sean and Antauri go to turn them off then", offered Otto.

Nova stared at him confused, when Sean argued: "I'm certain the Alchemist expected something like floating or flying as well. He surely placed alarms or traps you can set off without touching the ground."

"I agree with Sean", stated Antauri with a nod.

"Then what now?", asked Jinmay.

"We'll need to figure something out", answered Mandarin with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Antauri held his breath when he sensed something closing towards his hiding place. Somehow, he really didn't know how, he'd managed to get the collar of his neck. The moment the needle had been out, his mind had cleared up completely, allowing him to strategize and think as much as he wanted or needed too. Yet he had to admit, trusting his instincts had advantages.<p>

Hiding where he did hide now wouldn't have come to his mind through thinking. Actually, he cowered on the ground, hiding behind a thick dark-blue curtain. The hiding place was so simple and easy to find, that it was almost impossible to actually find him here. The black monkey listened closely to how the person moved away from him silently. He knew it was the Alchemist, not Mandarin. The giant, he shuddered at actually calling this thing, monkey wouldn't be able to move with so much silence. The moment it was out of earshot, he slowly let his breath out and tried to calm down.

Freaking out now wouldn't help him either.

Suddenly he heard heavy footsteps and wondered; _First the Alchemist, now Mandarin so close behind_?

Crouching down even lower, he once again held his breath while he waited for Mandarin to pass. The traitor muttered to himself, then suddenly something small hit the floor and he cursed. Antauri peeked out from behind the curtain. His heart stuttered before starting up again and he almost cried out in shock.

Lying on the ground, being picked up by Mandarin, was something he knew well and learned to hate. Valina's Medallion!

"He could've at least told me what this necklace is good for", grumbled Mandarin, staring at it with disdain. "But no, all he tells me is to aim at Antauri with it if I see him."

He rolled his eyes and walked on. The black monkey gulped and disappeared behind the curtain once more. The Alchemist had Valina's Medallion and when it did what it did back in their dimension, it made ones worst fear come true.

He guessed the Alchemist believed his worst fear was turning on his family, but that wasn't true. Of course his worst fear included his family, but it wasn't turning on them. No, it was similar to what his worst fear had been as the silver monkey. Only instead of fearing to lose control of his body, he feared to lose control of his abilities, like he did during the sword monkeys' training. That he would turn into a dragon and fall for his instincts, forgetting who his friends and who his enemies were.

Shudders ran through the black monkey when his mind went back to when the team faced the Medallion's power.

_Flashback_

_Antauri watched worriedly how Chiro pressed the open button of the door, but it remained closed. They couldn't get into the engine room. "It's been sealed", stated the teen. "We can't get into the engine room." _Perhaps I can_, thought the silver monkey, though he worriedly checked his body through again and again. For now, he found no disturbance though. _

_Walking forward he offered: "I'll phase through a shut off the defence-grid." He activated his Ghost-Mode. Everything was still in order in his body. Suddenly the alarm blared through the robot. Guard Robots appeared out of the wall and started blasting at the group. _

_"Go Antauri Go!", shouted Chiro. Antauri nodded back at him, then leaped forward. Behind him he heard Chiro shout: "Monkey FU!" Yet no matter how many robots he and Otto destroyed, more continued to come. _

_Antauri on the other hand struggled to get through the wall. Whatever made their fears come true had intensified on him. His body refused to let him phase through the door completely. He managed to get half of his torso through, when he felt his Ghost-Mode fading from the lower half of his body. Antauri froze for a second, before he resumed his struggles. He stretched his arm to reach the switch that would shut down the defence-systems when suddenly his upper body faded back to normal as well. _

_It was a strange sensation, being split in two like this, but still being whole at the same time. _

_Through the door, he numbly heard Gibson exclaim: "Antauri, your face! What's happened to your face?!" _

Really?_, thought the silver monkey at that, then finally managed to get his upper body to flash into his Ghost-Mode again. Once more he stretched his hand for the switch, just barely not reaching it. Suddenly something rammed into him on the other side of the door, pushing him a few centimetres forward_. Thank the Veron Mystic's for whatever that was_, thought the silver monkey while he closed his hand around the switch. _

**(A/N: For those who don't remember or aren't sure, yeah it was Gibson's face)**

_Antauri pulled the switch down and heard how the defence-system shut down. His strength drained now, he fell limp, his whole body going back to normal. For a while the silver monkey heard nothing, then a strange slicing sound. With relief he realised tat Otto was trying to cut him free. Suddenly Otto stopped and confused Antauri sent out his mind, to gasp. _

_It was Mandarin, Mandarin was the reason for all of this! _

_He felt a strange new evil power within his brother's clone, which had him wonder if that was the reason for these happenings. _

_"No way!", he heard Otto exclaim. "You were a goner!"_

_ "And you look fantastic!", added Gibson._

_ Antauri sweatdropped at that and thought; _Let us hope this ends soon._ Then he heard Otto giving a battle cry, before the strange evil energy burst forward. It left Antauri breathless, till it faded again, having the silver monkey wonder what the heck just happened. He tried to get his Ghost-Mode back on, but his body wouldn't respond. _

_It wouldn't move at all! _

_"Thunder Punch!", cried Chiro suddenly. _

_Again the evil energies intensified shortly. But to Antauri's shock, once those energies faded, Chiro's Power Primate went with them. Mentally he cried out for his leader, but still, he couldn't move. Then he heard Mandarin laughing. Loudly and long. _Oh with the Veron Mystics what has he done_, thought Antauri, his mind going a mile a minute while it came up with thousands of terrible things this monster could've done to Chiro. _

_A third time Antauri felt the evil energies intensifying and with a start he realised they went for him! He gave a mental cry of pain when the energies started to course through him. Red light engulfed him and pulled him out of the wall, towards Mandarin. Movement returned to him, but he couldn't do much more than clench his eyes shut and pray that he was strong enough not to cry out in pain. _

_"But not by my hand, by your friends", bellowed Mandarin. _

_Antauri glanced up, to find Mandarin holding Valina's Medallion. Internally he cursed himself for not realising that he had known this evil energy. "Mandarin", demanded Antauri through his pain. "Release me!" _

_Mandarin gave a satisfied grin and stated softly: "Your greatest fear is realised Antauri. Your will is no longer your own!" In the end he became louder and with a mental cry of despair, he felt how energy rushed through his arms. He knew very well what kind of attack his body powered up, but tried to prevent it. His claws lashed out and his body started to turn to his family. He gasped internally when his eyes locked on the barely six year old child in front of him. _

_It was Chiro._

_ "Run Chiro!", shouted the silver monkey, as long as he had some control left. "Get away from me!" G_

_lowing orange sickles of pure energy gathered in his palms while his arms crossed over his chest. His movements were jerked and out of balance, since Antauri fought against his body. He didn't want to hurt his leader! Chiro slowly got up, staring at him fearfully. Then he started to run! Antauri felt himself moving into a new position and gritted his teeth. _

No_, thought the silver monkey desperately, just before his arms lashed out and the sickles went for the child. _No_, cried Antauri again. The next second, Otto's saws collided with the sickles, destroying them. One of the splinters hit the button that opened the door. Otto landed in front of Chiro and called: "Get outta here Chiro! I'll hold them off!" _

No Otto_, cried Antauri mentally. _You can't stop me when I lose control! Run! I don't want to hurt you either!_ Chiro ran off, Gibson with him. _

_"Perhaps we should stay and talk about our differences with Mandarin", offered the blue monkey._

_ "Gibson!", cried Chiro before they disappeared through the now open door. _

_All the while Antauri, or rather his body, continued flinging one sickle after the other at the green monkey, who barely kept up in blocking them. _Dammit Otto, run! No!_ One sickle hit Otto's nose and he cried out, before spinning around and rushing off. _Good run! Run and don't stop!,_ thought Antauri while he tried to keep his body from following his team-mate. _

_"Hunt them down", ordered Mandarin suddenly. "And destroy them my soulless slave!"_

_ Grunting Antauri tried to keep himself from doing exactly that. _

_This was even worse than he'd thought. He wasn't just losing control of his body. He was losing that control to Mandarin. Suddenly a powerful wave of evil energy hit the second in command's mind and he cried out, losing his grip on his body. The moment he could concentrate again, it was too late. _

_He couldn't do anything anymore, could only watch how he started to move forward, intending on carry out Mandarin's order._

_End of Flashback_

The black monkey still shuddered when he came back to the present. He would never let that happen again. He'd almost killed Sprx, Nova and Otto, not to mention the fear he'd put Chiro through.

_No_, thought the black monkey. _I won't let it happen again. I will not let my fears control me._


	21. Ch20Plans

**I'm back! And with some ideas and week without school. So the next chapter should be up sooner than the last few.**

**Sean: That's good. I'm really getting sick of waiting and worrying.**

**Sorry Sean, I'll really try to update sooner.**

**Sean: _(smiles)_ It's ok...I suppose. Just really try.**

**Sure! See, that's why you're in the intros and not Mandarin and Nova.**

**Mandarin and Nova: _(walk just in)_ What's that supposed to mean?**

**_(gulps)_ Uh...I...well...COMING MOM!**

**Mandarin: Get back here! You're mother didn't call you! _(chases after me with Nova)_**

**Sean: _(sweatdrops)_ And now I'm alone. _(sighs)_ SRMTHFG doesn't belong to Night. Read and Review please.**

* * *

><p>Mandarin bit back a groan and shook his head. 'Sprx', 'Gibson', 'Nova' and 'Jinmay' had started to loudly argue about what to do about ten minutes ago. After they're first few ideas had gotten disapproved by Mandarin and 'Antauri'. If there was one monkey in the HyperForce of this dimension Mandarin enjoyed being around, it was 'Antauri'. Then again, he always got along with Antauri the best.<p>

Right now the orange and black monkeys stood side while they watched how the latter's team-mates shouted at each other.

'Otto' stood next to Sean and Nova, looking completely lost, while Mandarin's two companions ignored the commotion completely and discussed by themselves. Not that Mandarin blamed them. His mind had been running through different scenarios the whole time, but no matter what he thought off, it somehow would set off a trap Mandarin knew about from Skeleton Kind. And the Alchemist would have at least have those.

Not to mention all the traps Mandarin didn't know about.

Suddenly he heard a soft sigh and glanced over at the black monkey, who smirked back slightly.

"What?", asked Mandarin.

The other chuckled and answered: "As much as those four annoy me and keep us from moving on, I enjoy standing next to you and not having to see you explode on them."

A weak smirk appeared on Mandarin's features now and he answered: "Well, that's because Chiro's taking most of the pressure of leading the team. And frankly, I don't mind at all, though Antauri and everyone else help him out as good as they...we can." He shrugged. "That also is most likely the reason he didn't blow up on anyone yet." 'Antauri' smirked again, then his gaze saddened and Mandarin asked: "What's wrong?"

"Would you believe me when I simply say that I miss you?", asked the black monkey back.

Mandarin nodded and answered: "As surprising as it might be for you, I believe you."

"How come?", questioned 'Antauri'.

"Well…

_Flashback_

_Mandarin sat on the Super Robot's shoulder and looked out over the city of Shugazoom. He'd come out here, while everyone else was still inside, celebrating the victory over the Dark Master and the fact that Antauri was still alive. After about an hour, the door in the Super Robot's neck suddenly opened and a familiar deep voice stated: "I thought I'd find you out here. Old habit die hard after all." _

_Mandarin looked up, to find Antauri walking up to him. _

_It still surprised him how opposite Antauri's first and second body had been. He clearly remembered the shining silver the second in command's fur had been not even two weeks ago. Now it was once again the deep black he remembered from his time with the team. The contrast between Antauri's blue eyes and the golden-green colour from before was also amazing. Somehow, despite the icy colour his gaze had, he managed to have it hold the same warmth his old eyes displayed. _

_Suddenly the black monkey stopped walking and asked: "Would you mind if I join you?" _

_Mandarin raised an eyebrow and asked: "You never asked before. Why now?" _

_That was true. Whenever Mandarin had come up here and Antauri had followed him, the black monkey had joined him just like that. Not that he'd minded it, but still. The black monkey allowed a small smile to graze his lips and answered: "You've been gone for a long time Mandarin. And it will take a while until I can get a good read on you again. I never asked before, because I knew you wouldn't mind. And if I felt you would, I chose not to bother you. Now…I'm not certain." _

_Mandarin felt shame rush through him, knowing it was his own fault that Antauri had trouble now. Finally he whispered: "I don't mind Antauri." He kept his eyes on the city, but heard how Antauri settled down next to him. With a small smile Mandarin remembered that he was one of the few monkeys who could hear his brother move. Antauri mostly moved with a natural silence, something Sean had inherited and Sprx and Chiro had copied from him. Yet Mandarin had always had an ear for his brothers movements. _

_For a while both watched the city in silence, Mandarin just waiting for Antauri to finally speak up and ask him why he was up here. _

_"What's bothering you Mandarin?" _

_And there it was. _

_"Nothing is bothering me", answered the orange monkey, but even he could hear the obvious lie in that statement. And if he could, Antauri could as well. _

_"Mandarin", sighed the black monkey. Nothing more, but it was enough. Antauri had his way to have others start speaking. _

_"It's just….", began the orange monkey, but trailed off. He really didn't know how to explain his feelings. "I'm…uncomfortable." Antauri turned his head to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "How could everyone accept me back so easily?", whispered the former leader and hung his head. "After everything I've done too." _

_"Because we all missed you." _

_Mandarin's head snapped up and he gasped: "What?" _

_Antauri gave him another smile. That was something Mandarin had realised too. Once danger was past them, Antauri was far more relaxed than he remembered the black monkey to be. He also showed more emotions, the good ones at least. The stoic monkey he remembered was still there, but still, now Antauri smiled far more than Mandarin was used from him. "You might not have realised it Mandarin, but we all missed you. You…cannot imagine how much we hurt each and every time we had to fight you. Sending you away…it was one of the hardest things we ever did." _

_M__andarin stared in surprise, then stated: "I can't believe that." _

_"Ah, but it's true none the less. Nova and Otto refused to leave their rooms for over a week, Sprx and Gibson argued worse than ever before. I once had to stop them from going at each other's throats. As for myself…" Antauri trailed off, then whispered: "The first few days…I was rendered incapable of doing much." _

_Mandarin winced and remembered how he'd practically slashed Antauri's chest open with his laser-sword. Back there he'd wanted to laugh at the sight, now it only seemed terribly gruesome to him. To see his brother lying in front of him like that, bleeding to death, half-fainted from pain and blood-loss. _

_"After Gibson released me from the med-bay, everything that happened came crashing down on me. I almost lost my mind Mandarin." Confused Mandarin stared at Antauri, whose blue eyes were cast downwards. "I don't remember much from what happened there. What I do remember is hearing Otto sob and Nova drowning in fear, pain and regret. Then Sprx and Gibson started to argue, loudly, and after a while Nova started screaming at them to shut up." _

_Antauri shook now, tears dripping down his face. Shocked at how much him being gone had actually affected everyone, Mandarin could do nothing more than watch how Antauri fought to get a grip on himself, obviously not having much success. He rushed the words out now, obviously fearing he'd soon be unable to say them. "I just…wanted it to stop. They all turned to me then of course, demanding to know what would happen now while also asking me to punish each of them, then arguing that they themselves didn't deserve it. I got a better view on how much pressure you actually were under." _

_"It was never that bad", managed Mandarin to choke out. _

_Antauri gave a dry chuckle and answered: "Believe me, I knew that too. But still. It was as if they expected me to not be hurt, to stand above this. How they got that thought, I don't know. And then…I just exploded. I remember I started screaming right back at them, but I can't recall the words I used. Then my powers went haywire. First a wave of energy seemed to erupt, forcing each of them to a wall. More and more energy got released, damaging the machines, shutting down the robot. Before it went too far though, one particular strong emotion all four of our siblings shared reached me." Antauri looked at him now, his eyes dark with shame. _

_"What was it?", asked Mandarin softly. _

_He honestly couldn't remember who was trying to help who here. He also found he didn't really care. Antauri had obviously needed to get this off his chest for a while now. "_

_Fear Mandarin. It was fear", whispered the black monkey and clenched his eyes shut. "They feared me. I broke the delusional picture they had of me. They thought I would be in control, that I would know what to do, just like _always_." A sarcastic snarl had crept into the second in command's voice at the last word. "Once I realised this, once I realised that I was harming them, though they needed comfort just as much as I did, my loss of control immediately disappeared. My powers calmed down and then…I think I fainted, though I'm not certain. After this…they were all far more careful around me." Antauri locked eyes with Mandarin once more and asked: "When do you think did we start to heal from the wounds you ripped into our hearts?" _

_Mandarin winced at Antauri's choice of words, but also knew the black monkey wouldn't chose them if it wasn't the whole truth. _

_"I don't know…I guess a while before you went into hibernation", answered he. _

_Antauri barked out a laugh, his voice rough, surprising Mandarin. Was he that far off with his guess? _

_"You're over a century to early", stated Antauri. _

_Mandarin's eyes widened and he gasped: "What?" _

_Antauri gave him a sad smile, but his eyes had lit with something the former leader recognized as adoration. "We started to heal, once we all were certain Chiro was not like you Mandarin. The first month we knew him, we all were more careful around him than the others were with me after my outburst. That changed during a battle when Sprx and Nova got terribly inured. Chiro almost had a panic attack. It took me hours to calm him down. That was when we realised a few things. First, despite some similarities, Chiro wasn't you and would never be you, second, he was still a child, a child that needed guidance and a family, and third, we needed him _more_ than he needed us." _

_By now the black monkey's eyes were burning with fatherly love, care and pride, drawing a smile from Mandarin. He'd seen that look on his brother a lot when they'd both trained with the Veron Mystics. That was the same look he'd always had when Sean had accomplished something, be it just so small. _

_"What I'm trying to say", continued Antauri suddenly, snapping Mandarin out of his thoughts. "Despite everything you did to us Mandarin, we never stopped loving you. We missed you and Chiro's assurance that you are back to good was all it took to have everyone accept it. He means much to all of us, and only saw the worst of you, especially with what your clone did during the war. Chiro believed this thing was just like you were, since he only knew you as our enemy. And yet he trusted you and welcomed you into the robot. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" _

_Mandarin nodded and whispered: "You missed me as deeply as I always missed you, though with me I'd pushed it into the back of my mind…that and Chiro's doing far better as leader than I did." _

_Antauri chuckled now and argued: "I wouldn't say that. We're just trying to take a lot of the pressure you had off his shoulders. Nova takes over most of the combat-training, while each of us help Chiro out with what we can do best. I'm keeping everyone on their toes when it comes to the Power Primate and strategy, Gibson is giving lectures, Otto's recruiting all of us for repairs, we switch in patrols…Many things you had to do on your own have been divided between us Mandarin. Though most of the reason behind it was, that we wished for Chiro to enjoy his childhood while it lasted. But we're all happy to have you back." _

_N__ow Antauri gave him a warm smile and whispered: "I missed you very much as well." _

_Trying, and failing, to control his emotions, Mandarin let out a sob, before he pulled Antauri into a hug. The black monkey hugged back tightly, his own sobs shaking his body._

_End of Flashback_

It was silent for a long time between the two monkeys, then 'Antauri' cracked a sad smile and whispered: "It is a relief to hear that, despite the differences between me and him, we still share our opinion on most subjects."

Mandarin, knowing the black monkey was talking about his counterpart, answered: "He has been through more than you, but that's it. Inside you're both the same."

The next second Mandarin's eyes went wide and his head snapped to 'Antauri', who looked back. Both shared a smirk and nodded. They had a plan. It was dangerous as well as completely and utterly hare-brained, but it could work.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this will work?", asked Chiro nervously and eyed the sign Adria and Gibson had carved onto the floor of the training room. It was a ten-pointed star. On each tip was some kind of sign that represented one of the ten swords. The only three completely black coloured signs were the Dragon, the Eagle and the Monkey, since the wielders of those swords weren't present.<p>

"Not at all", answered Gibson, who stood next to him and skimmed through the Grimoire or Nacrotis. He was still the only member of the team who could completely control the magic this book granted. It was kind of ironic that the team's scientist, who hadn't believed in an ounce of magic before they'd encountered this book was the one who could use it best.

"But it is our only chance and we can't let this storm continue much longer", agreed Adria, who stood next to Gibson.

Chiro glanced out the window and gulped. The rain had stopped two days ago, but the water still stood high and now tornados hit different parts of the city again and again. After Adria had woken up and explained how, she'd often meditated and this morning she'd finally managed to connect with Uno again. In process she got to know a theoretical way to cross dimensions and the fact that, as long as Antauri, Nova and Mandarin were gone, their dimension was out of balance.

Cue the storms.

Shugazoom wasn't the only planet hit, it already hit the whole universe, but it had started here.

Finally Gibson exclaimed: "Here!" Everyone in the room, which consisted of the remaining HyperForce, the remaining sword monkeys and their children, looked at the blue-furred scientist, who skimmed over a page in the book quickly. "This should do nicely."

"Why, what does this spell do?", asked June, who leaned over Gibson's shoulder to read it.

"It allows one to open portals. It only has a certain range and this range depends on the experience of the user", Gibson scrunched up his forehead for a second, before he continued, "I suppose I could easily open a portal that would allow us to reach Ranger 7. The extra energy to cross dimensions needs to come from everyone else."

"Alright", answered Kley, before Leona asked: "Anything else?"

Gibson skimmed the page again, before stating: "Yes, I will have to be the last to go through."

"Why that?", asked Sprx and walked up to them.

"Because here it says the portal will close immediately after the one who cast the spell is through. And I am certain it's still me who will do that."

The blue monkey looked at Chiro, who nodded and answered: "Okay, then, once the portal is open, everyone will go through and I'll go with Gibson." "But-", tried Gibson to protest, when Chiro looked back at him sternly and answered: "I'm the leader Gibson and I'm not going to risk losing you somewhere in there. I'll go with you."

"But what if we get separated?", asked Mia and took a hold on her mother's hand.

"Well, Sprx is fourth in command, so he'll have order over the rest of the team when Chiro's not around", stated Jinmay.

"The rest of us I believe as well", said Drake and looked at everyone. Each of the sword-monkeys and their children smiled and nodded. Chiro nodded back, then added: "And who of you guys will have command when neither Sprx nor I are around."

"Adria", stated everyone unison.

The white monkey in question stared at them wide-eyed, before blurting out: "What? No! I can't! I'm not-"

"Oh calm down Adria", laughed Jake, his orange eyes alight with amusement, his arm slung around his daughter's shoulder. "You'll do fine."

Everyone nodded and the white female sighed deeply, before stating: "Alright."

Chiro smiled at the monkey who was like a mother to him, before looking back at Gibson. "Can we start?" Gibson nodded, his black eyes glowing with nervousness, but also determination. At the nod the sword monkeys each drew their swords and went to stand on the sign that marked theirs. Chiro, Otto and Sprx stood around the seven monkeys, while everyone else remained with the scientist. Taking a deep breath the teen smirked and called: "Let's go!"


	22. Ch21Dimensions Meet

**I'm not in the mood for a long intro today. Sean?**

**Sean: SRMTHFG doesn't belong to Night.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>"But what about the traps?", asked 'Jinmay'.<p>

Nova rolled her eyes. They'd answered that question twice already. "We'll have to send the burst from a safe distance, that's the only problem", answered Mandarin with a shrug. "But considering that Antauri is one of the most gifted Power Primate users I ever met, here and in our dimension, honestly calms me down."

"But…won't the Alchemist wonder how there can be two Antauri's when he's still holding yours captive?", asked 'Nova.

Her counterpart rolled her eyes and argued: "Have some faith in him will you. Antauri isn't the one to stay captive to someone long. I'm betting that he's hiding out somewhere inside the lab because he somehow got away." She saw Mandarin and Sean nod in agreement.

"I believe everything is covered now", stated 'Antauri' suddenly. Nova could be wrong, but she believed he looked slightly annoyed with how often some questions had been asked. His team-mates gave him nervous glances. Nova understood that. She wouldn't be too keen on her second in command taking these risks either. Suddenly, before anyone could move, the air seemed to vibrate with energy.

"What is that?!", asked 'Jinmay'.

"No idea", answered Sean and dropped from his floating position to the ground. 'Antauri' followed him, stating: "Whatever it is, it twists my powers slightly. I can't stay afloat." "Me neither", said Sean. But, as swiftly as the energy came, it disappeared, leaving everyone to look around confused.

"What was that?", asked 'Otto'.

"Perhaps it was a chemical reaction caused by the fluids in some of these plans. I will need to analyse them once we get back to the robot", answered 'Gibson'.

"I'm completely sure it wasn't a chemical reaction", stated Mandarin and looked around with narrowed eyes. "No, this was supernatural."

"And how can you know this?", asked 'Gibson' and crossed his arms.

Nova gave a snicker and answered: "Believe us Gibson. We might not have Antauri's powers, but we did develop some sort of sixth sense for such things." Looking around once more, she continued: "Mandarin's right. Whatever that was, it wasn't natural." "Nothing in this jungle is natural", argued her counterpart.

"She does have a point", stated Sean.

Nova shrugged, when she suddenly heard a voice.

"…can't believe it…lost each other completely…stupid portal…"

Turning into the direction it came from, Nova narrowed her eyes, to see something red flashing between the green plants, quite a distance away. A shocking yet exciting idea hit her and Nova prayed to her old Master that she was right. Without giving a warning, she ran off.

"Nova!", exclaimed Mandarin and Sean.

A few seconds later she heard everyone else running after her. Please let me be right, please let me be right…, thought the female while she dashed through the jungle. The voice got louder, clearer and oh so familiar, sending her heart soaring. She burst through a last row of bushes, to give a happy cry and fling herself at the red-furred monkey in front of her.

"SPRX!" He was hit completely unprepared and crashed to the ground, Nova on top of him. "Ah! What the hell! NOVA?!" Nova looked down, locking eyes with him and felt tears of joy gathering in her eyes. It was her Sprx. "NOVA!", shouted the red monkey now and hugged her tightly. "Sprx", whispered the female and hugged back, burying her nose in his shoulder-fur, breathing in his scent. Then they got up, just for Sprx to suddenly pull her close again and spin her around. A startled laugh came from the female while he did and she heard a few bushes rustle, indicating everyone else had arrived. Sprx on the other hand was still oblivious to that. He sat her down and stated: "You have no idea how worried I was!"

"I think I do", answered Nova and pulled him closer. She'd been just as worried about him. He locked eyes with her, asking a silent question. Nova, deciding an answer with words wouldn't do, made the first step and leaned forward. Sprx smirked slightly, then pulled her even closer and finally they kissed. Nova heard a few surprised gasps and felt how Sprx' tail twitched against hers when he heard it as well, however he did not pull away. The kiss lasted for a while, before both pulled apart.

"Glad to know that you missed us as well", stated a sudden voice. Nova jerked up and tore her eyes away from Sprx coal-black ones.

The red monkey had a smirk on his face when he turned to face Mandarin and said: "Yeah, I cried myself to sleep every night because you weren't there."

Mandarin imitated his smirk and stated: "My, I am so touched. If I'd known you feel that way for me." The orange monkey pretended to wipe a tear from his cheek.

Behind him Nova saw Sean's whole frame shaking, his hands clasped over his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud. Nova was surprised at this. Sure, she had to grin at Sprx' and Mandarin's act too, but it wasn't that funny. Then Sean's eyes flickered to his right and he shook even more. Nova followed his gaze, and burst out laughing. The this-dimensional HyperForce stared at the red and orange monkeys, as well as her, in disbelieve. They're eyes wide and jaws dropped. Nova laughing destroyed Sean's remaining restraint though and he collapsed onto the ground, laughing as well. Sprx and Mandarin stopped their playful banter to stare at their companions confused.

"Uh…did we miss something?", asked the red monkey.

Mandarin shrugged and answered: "Appears that way."

"I-I-It's nothing", managed Nova to choke out and allowed Sprx to help her off the ground.

Sean picked himself up and then rushed forward, pulling Sprx into a hug.

"Whoa Sean", exclaimed the red monkey with a laugh before he hugged his nephew back. The two of them pulled apart, then Sprx finally spotted the other-dimensional team. With a grin he crossed his arms and stated: "I didn't fully believe Adria when she came with this other dimension thing. Now I do."

"So…you're supposed to be me?", asked 'Sprx'. Nova hid an amused giggle when his eyes flickered to her ever so often. Her and Sprx being together came close to an impossibility with the team of this dimension. It took the two of them long enough to get together though.

"I guess so", stated Sprx and tilted his head for a second. "Though I always thought I was more straight forward, too straight forward. Or at least that's what everyone, especially Mandarin and Antauri, always told me."

"You are", answered Mandarin and shook his head. "They're just freaked out because you actually have a relationship with Nova that doesn't include her beating you to a pulp."

Sprx rolled his eyes and argued: "Took us long enough to get that far. I still have some bruises from the very last time she did that."

"That was over a year ago", argued Nova and turned to look at her…she couldn't and wouldn't call him boyfriend, he was more than that, but lover and mate didn't fit yet either.

Sprx shrugged, then asked: "So…the kid doesn't exist here or…"

He glanced at his team-mates and Sean answered: "Oh Chiro does exist. He and Jinmay just have switched roles here."

"So…the kid is the robot-kid?", asked Sprx and raised an eyebrow at the black monkey. "Yes."

"Well…it's still great to meet you. We barely heard anything about you or the others", stated 'Jinmay'.

"Can't imagine why", muttered the red monkey, to silent to have anyone but Nova, and maybe Mandarin, hear him. "We really don't have time to talk now", continued the red monkey louder. "We gotta find the others."

"Others", asked 'Otto'.

"Did you think he came alone?", asked 'Gibson' back.

"Who exactly did come?", asked Mandarin now.

Sprx chuckled nervously and curled his tail. "To be honest…everyone did."

"Everyone?!", gasped Sean. "Even Pia and the others?"

"Everyone", answered Sprx with a nod. He looked around. "Though we knew we'd be separated, I don't think anyone thoughts this separated."

"Let's spread out and the search. We can get back together right here", offered Mandarin.

The other three nodded, when 'Jinmay' cut in: "We'll help you."

Nova looked at them for a while, then nodded and said: "You have to go with at least one of us. We don't want anyone to mistake your selves from our dimension." Everyone nodded in agreement and in the end Nova had her counterpart and 'Jinmay' with her. After a while of searching, 'Jinmay' asked: "So, you and Sprx?"

Nova gave an exasperated sigh and answered: "Yes, me and Sprx. As impossible as it may seem for you, it's true." Then she glanced away and whispered: "It took me almost losing him forever to realised how much I really cared about him." The other two didn't say anything, so they continued their search.

Suddenly Nova heard a hiss and then 'Jinmay' shrieked.

Nova spun around, Fists ready to fight, only to see a snake in all shades of green hanging from a tree, his amused gleaming eyes on 'Jinmay', who cowered behind her counterpart. Nova gave a laugh and called: "Alright Max, stop messing with them." The snake turned to look at her, then grinned and showed his split tongue, before uncoiling from the tree and bursting out in light. On the ground landed a green robot monkey, darker than Otto, with black eyes, a black snake tattoo and a sword around his shoulder. The two sword-monkeys hugged, before Nova turned to the other two and introduced: "Nova, Jinmay, this is Max, wielder of the Snake Sword. Max, those are mine and Jinmay's this-dimensional counterparts."

Max gave a grin and a quick wave while the other two just nodded in understanding. "They don't talk much, uh?", asked the green monkey.

Nova rolled her eyes at him and explained: "They're freaked out Max. Nothing more." She turned away and stated: "C'mon. Let's see if we can find anyone else before we meet up with the others again."

* * *

><p>Sean smirked while he watched what was happening on the small clearing they'd met Sprx in. A quite big amount of monkeys, as well as their Jinmay, were gathered already. The only ones still missing were Nova, 'Nova', 'Jinmay', Max, Otto, Mia, his mother and Chiro. Suddenly a few bushes shook. Everyone turned to look there, then Nova stepped out, followed by everyone that was still missing, save Chiro.<p>

The moment he saw a flash of white fur, Sean lost control of his emotions and called: "Mother!"

The white female spun to him, her green eyes lit up with happiness.

"Sean!" The two ran at each other and Sean clung to his mother. He'd missed her dearly. Almost grown up or not, he knew he would always need his mother. "Oh Sean! You are alright!", whispered his mother into his ear. Sean tightened his grip on her for a second, then pulled back and smiled at his mother, who smiled back at him. Oh what a relief he felt when he saw how clear and warm his mother's eyes were. He remembered vividly the dark and hazy green from the day she'd attacked him.

Suddenly he picked up on a conversation between Gibson, Mandarin, Drake and 'Antauri'.

The four of them crouched on the ground around something. The black monkey's team was nearby, watching him, while 'Jinmay' stood behind him. Sean shared a confused glance with his mother, then both made their way over. "Is there a problem?", asked Adria.

Everyone looked up, then Drake answered: "You could say so."

"What is it?", asked Sean while he and his mother crouched down next to Mandarin. He looked at what Gibson had drawn into the earth with a stick. It looked like a quick sketch of the jungle surrounding the Alchemist's lab. Crosses were marked on it.

"We're trying to find Chiro", answered Gibson while his eyes swept over his sketch. "We already marked the more or less exact position everyone landed in. Except for Adria's that is."

He turned to look at the white monkey, who scanned the sketch quickly, then pointed to a free space between two crosses. "If I read this right, I landed somewhere around here", stated she. Sean's eyes scanned the sketch as well, but he wasn't able to figure out how Gibson wanted to find out about Chiro's position that way.

After a while Gibson suddenly slapped himself and growled: "Gah! I can't figure out where I know this pattern from!"

Sean looked at his mother, who shook her head. "It's familiar to me as well, but I can't recall from where either."

"Hey, isn't that the strange sign you and Gibson painted on the floor of the training room?" Everyone looked up and at Otto. The green monkey looked nervous and stated: "I just think it looks like that."

"Why do you think that?", asked Jake and joined them as well. "For me it looks like nothing."

"I can see it", stated Leon. "Look." He pointed forward. By now everyone had joined them while Leona's and Drake's son explained: "Look. Here are seven crosses in more or less a circle. Three missing. That's the position every monkey with a sword had. The three are missing because three weren't there after all." He gave a pointed glance at Nova and Mandarin. "Then there are two behind two of the seven crossed. That's more or less the position Sprx and Otto had when the portal was opened. Then here, we have a bigger bunch of crossed with one in the front. That are the positions Gibson, us kids and Jinmay had."

After a short pause Sprx stated: "You know he's right, I can see it now."

While everyone who'd seen the pattern before muttered in agreement, Gibson suddenly dropped his drawing-stick and gasped: "No!" Everyone turned to look at the blue monkey, who had clutched the shrunken form of the Grimoire of Nacrotis tightly to his chest.

"What is it Gibson?", asked Nova.

The blue monkey shook now, but he lifted one hand and moved it forward. "I-If Leon is right…then Chiro must've landed…somewhere around here." With his finger he drew a circle into the ground, gaining a shocked gasp from Mandarin, Sean, Adria, Kley, Jake, his counterpart, 'Jinmay' and 'Antauri'.

"What is it?", asked Pia confused and held onto her father.

"That's…that's exactly where the Alchemist's lab is located", breathed the grey monkey, his orange eyes wide.


	23. Ch22 Facing Fear Together Pt1

**I'm back. And inspiration struck me. Sure, I still have loads to learn for school, but I think I'll be able to updated quite some of my stories more frequently now.**

**Sean: Well, that's a relief. At least I won't have to wait long to get to know about father's condition.**

**_(mutters)_ it's not Antauri you need to be worried about.**

**Nova: What?**

**Nothing. (_whsitles innocently_)**

**Gibson: Night?**

**Yes?**

**Sprx: What are you hiding?**

**Nothing, what makes you think that?**

**Otto: (_counts on his fingers_) muttering, evil laughter in the night, innocent whistling, smirks, looking nervous around us, sweating...there you do it again right now.**

**That's it I'm off. (_runs off in a random direction_)**

**Chiro2: She does realise this hallway goes in a cirlce, right.**

**(_race past Chiro2_) Yeah i know!**

**Chiro2: Uh...**

**Nova: You don't wanna know. LeT's just do the disclaimer so we can move on with this.**

**Sean: SRMTHFG doesn't belong to EvA.**

**Adria: We OC's do.**

**Otto: Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>As silently as possible Nova led her teammates through the lab. Mandarin had stayed with the other sword-monkeys, the kids and the other dimensional team. Their plan had worked, more or less. After 'Antauri' had sent out a particular strong wave of his energy, they didn't have to wait too long till the Alchemist appeared in the door of the lab. Nova remembered the painful twist she'd felt in her heart at the sight of the man she adored and loved. How the this-dimensional HyperForce was supposed to face the man that really created them was beyond her. She would never manage to harm him.<p>

Anyhow, he'd appeared and immediately the, by now, big group had retreated farther into the jungle. The Alchemist had quickly crossed the clearing his old lab resided on and stopped at the border to the trees. Then he'd scowled and spun around again, retracing his steps back into the lab. Gibson had used the Grimoire of Nacrotis to make the Alchemist's footprints glow white. There they had it, their safe way through the trap-covered clearing. Gibson had been smart enough to chant the spell secretly and shrink the spell-book again afterwards. Otherwise they probably would've freaked out the this-dimensional team even more. It was still their little joke, that Gibson of all monkeys was the only one who could use the magic the book offered properly

All in all, the four monkeys had jumped through the clearing and into the lab to find their leader and second in command. The sword monkeys had stayed outside to keep an eye on the kids and to prepare should a battle arise. 'Jinmay' had wanted her team to join them, when 'Otto' had put in that they would be far too many to get into the lab unnoticed. That had gotten quite some stares from his team, which in turn had many monkeys from Nova's dimension cracking up. It might still have been surprising for them, but Nova and her team knew very much how smart Otto really could be…if he wanted to. That was why only Nova, Sprx, Otto and Gibson went in. It were their team-mates after all.

The four of them rushed through the lab, avoiding moving on the ground as much as possible. Good thing they did too, because had they been on the ground two turns ago, they would've run into 'Mandarin'.

"Somehow I'm glad Mandarin stayed outside with the others", stated Sprx suddenly.

Nova nodded but Otto asked: "Huh?"

"I can imagine", began Gibson, "seeing his this-dimensional-self, seeing how he once was, could…how do I put it…?"

"Freak him out", offered Sprx.

"That wasn't what I had in mind, but yes", answered Gibson and Nova glanced back to see him roll his eyes. To her relief, Sprx wasn't looking at the blue monkey, otherwise this could, and probably would, have ended in an argument.

"Oh…I get it now. Guess you're right about that", whispered the green monkey. The four of them raced on, leaping along shelves, pipes and other things, when they suddenly heard a crash, followed by a familiar battle-cry.

"Antauri!", gasped Sprx and in unison the four dropped to the ground and ran off. The raced around a corner, to freeze. In front of them, facing 'Mandarin', was Antauri.

He crouched low on the ground on all four, his claws dripped with blood and he had a nasty cut on his flank. Yet his eyes burned with something that was far too familiar to the team. It was equally burning rage, deep devotion and great despair. They'd seen this particular expression of his often enough during the war and it made their hearts skip a beat.

The only time the oldest monkey ever looked like this, was when Chiro was in grave danger. That alone was enough to send each of them into, like Chiro liked to call it, panic-mode. Their minds, more or less, shut down on the monkeys. Chiro had rebuilt the family Mandarin had left in ruins with a swiftness that had left even Gibson, who'd been with Sprx the most skeptic about the boy, in awe. So it was obvious that they had become fiercely protective of their leader. Antauri was the soul of their family, the one who helped everyone get along and cared for them, but Chiro was the heart. He kept them happy, gave them a reason to continue, he kept them together. Nova never wanted to see the team fall apart like it did when both their leader and second in command had disappeared again.

It was terrible.

The next second 'Mandarin' already lunged at Antauri, but before the monstrous monkey could even reach the Psychic beams of red and blue energy blasted him away. Antauri's wild gaze snapped towards them, obviously expecting another attacker, to gasp. Nova, getting herself somehow under control, managed a warm smile, which the black monkey returned, before he turned back to look at 'Mandarin'.

He stared back at the entire Monkey Team with wide-eyes, before he scowled. Nova saw a badly healed wound under his arms and easily recognized the signs Antauri's claws left behind. It was the same with the multitude of scratches that covered him, but none of them looked at lethal as that one. What had gotten her brother to commit such a violence?

That wasn't how Nova knew her older brother. She glanced to him, as did the others once they'd spotted the wound. Antauri kept his gaze on 'Mandarin', but every time it swept over the wound, his tail twitched in disdain. Of course, Nova was certain no one outside the team would know it was disdain the black monkey felt. But the team had gotten quite good at reading from each other's reactions, a necessity especially while being in war. It was obvious to them all that Antauri wasn't proud of whatever he did to give 'Mandarin' such a wound, but he obviously didn't regret it either.

Suddenly 'Mandarin' lunged forward once more. In unison the Monkeys leaped up to dodge and over the crashing of metal, she heard Antauri call: "Formation C-2."

Every formation-name the team had that ended with a 2, was a formation used when Chiro wasn't present. The five monkeys advanced at 'Mandarin', causing him to back off into a wall. The monstrous monkey was obviously freaked out by whatever skill the second in command had already shown. Now having to fight four more monkeys that matched this skill must feel terrible.

Slowly back up closer to the wall, one of his hands moving behind him.

Nova didn't think much of it, when she suddenly heard a shocked gasp from Antauri and he cried: "Duck!"

Ducking down when any of her comrades screamed that word had become practically a second instinct for Nova. Each of the monkeys either threw themselves to the ground or dived behind piles of spare-metal for cover. Just in time too.

A red beam that seemed to radiate with evil energy shot directly over Otto's head.

"Otto, Nova, move!", cried Sprx from where he hid. Nova got up and flipped behind another pile of metal immediately. Otto unfortunately got tripped by 'Mandarin's' tail. The traitor grinned evilly and held something closer to Otto. Nova gave a startled cry when she recognized what he held. It was the medallion.

The medallion Mandarin's clone had used on them once, Valina's medallion. Nova gulped when memories of this terrible night returned to her. The monsters that had appeared so much more terrifying while she was under the medallions power. Sprx being blinded, Gibson losing his intelligence, Antauri losing control of his body, how he came after them, and the scared little boy Chiro had been turned into. Shudders worked their way up nova's spine. She had no idea what Otto's fear was, he hadn't been around her much that night and after the first week, it had come to an unspoken agreement that no one was eager to share their stories.

Now the medallion glowed red, before a beam came at the green monkey, only for Gibson to leap between. "Gibson don't", cried Sprx out, before the blue monkey held something up. It was a mirror. The beam hit the metal and got reflected. It shot against the ceiling and disappeared. Before Nova had time to think, he body followed the lead Antauri and Sprx gave ant the three of them charged at their former leader's other-dimensional-self.

Antauri allowed Nova and Sprx to take the lead, an easy enough order to decode. Nova shared a smirk with Sprx, before she rammed her fists together. Sprx did the same with his magnets.

"STING-RING!"

"MAGNETIC-VIBRA-FORCE!"

Their opponent cried out and back against the wall once more, his hands protecting his ears. Cracks appeared on the wall behind the mutant. Now Nova got what Antauri planned and she glanced left. The second the attack let off, Antauri already charged forward and cried: "MONKEY-MIND-SCREAM!"

The black monkey's own attack forced Mandarin against the wall again, the cracks intensifying. Then he back off and Otto shot forward, followed by Gibson. By now they all realized what the plan was.

"LASER-CRISS-CROSS!", began Gibson, blasting the cracks multiple times, and Otto caught up, "WHIRLING-DESTRUCTO-SAWS!"

A total of five blades shot form the mechanic's saws and hit the pillars on 'Mandarin's' right and left. They were the last part of the structure that kept the wall standing, so the second the saws cut through them, they broke, causing the whole wall to collapse on the mutant, who gave a pained cry. The ground shook and Nova was sure with all the noise they'd made, the Alchemist would show up soon.

However, before the dust even settled, she felt movement on her left, and found her second in command bolting past her and along the hallway without a glance back. This wasn't Antauri's normal behavior. Just then, his expression from their arrival returned to her and she gasped before she ran after him. It was normal for him when Chiro was in trouble.

"Antauri what's happened to Chiro", asked Sprx during the run. Nova twitched her tail. Of course she hadn't been the only one to make that connection. Antauri remained silent, but Nova believed to see shame flickering through his eyes for a second. Then he whispered: "I wasn't fast enough." His voice sounded tired. Now that Nova concentrated on it, his whole posture lacked the usual strength and pride he held himself with. It was as if his energy had been literally drained from him.

"Fast…enough", whispered Otto and everyone heard him gulp. Dread filled Nova, when her brother suddenly growled: "Oh he is alive, don't worry. I just wish I would've found him before Mandarin did."

"Why, what happened?", asked Nova. Now the second in command refused to answer. He only fell onto all fours and sped up. His four team-mates exchanged glances, before copying him. The rushed through a maze of hallways and Nova wondered how in the world Antauri hadn't gotten lost already, when the black monkey suddenly skidded to a halt.

The other four tried to as well, but weren't fully able to stop. Sprx ran into Nova, before Otto sent all three of them tumbling forward, while Gibson managed to collide with Antauri, sending both monkeys to the ground. Nova pushed both males off of her immediately and looked around. Only two tail-lengths away Antauri helped Gibson to his feet, before he spun around and started scaling a small pile of rocks, metal and other debris.

"Antauri?", asked Otto.

"Just wait", answered the black monkey and disappeared in the pile.

The four team-mates waited for a few minutes, all of them having their weapons out and ready should 'Mandarin' or the Alchemist show up. It was silent for so long, that Nova jerked up with a small yelp when Antauri reappeared from the hole. His back was turned towards them and it looked like he gently pulled something out of the hole.

Gibson, who stood the closest to the second in command, went suddenly wide-eyed and one of his hands transformed back, to slap it over his mouth and contain his gasp. "Oh sweet Shugazoom no", whispered the blue monkey. Nova exchanged a confused glance with Sprx and Otto, who shrugged, only for all three of them to freeze when they heard a pained whine. The whine was so familiar and yet so foreign to their ears, it was terrible. Antauri frowned and asked: "Gibson come here, he's injured."

With a glance at Antauri's still slightly bleeding flank, he complied and climbed up the pile as well, effectively blocking the view for the remaining three team-members. Nova, though she had a terrible idea what was going on, focused back on the hallways, ready to take on any attacker that came their way.

"It should be alright as long as we can get him properly treated soon", stated Gibson suddenly. The silent "for now" was caught by every member of the team. Nova turned back around when she heard movement, and slapped her hands over her mouth to not cry out. Her fear had been proved correct. There were her two team-mates, one keeping a good eye on the small child on the other's back. Sprx and Otto gasped as well and the mechanic breathed: "Not again." Because, riding on Antauri's back, eyes clenched shut in pain, was a barely six year old version of their leader.

"Chiro", gasped Nova and rushed forward, she couldn't help herself.

The small kid opened his eyes, to reveal a familiar sky-blue colour, and smiled in his pain. "Hey Nova", whispered Chiro, then winced.

"My apologize", muttered Antauri straightened himself slowly.

Chiro rolled his eyes weakly and answered: "I can handle you jumping from a bunch of metal." Nova saw how Antauri glanced back at the child, pain evident in his eyes. Gibson rushed forward and gently lifted Chiro up a little, checking something.

"I don't think it broke up again, but we'll have to move slowly and make sure Antauri doesn't have to move too much at all", stated the blue monkey.

"Why?", asked Sprx, his eyes locked on Chiro. It hurt them all to see their leader in such a state.

"Mandarin stabbed his stomach before I managed to faze us out of sight", answered Antauri while he slowly moved Chiro to a more comfortable position.

"Maybe you should float while we get out of here", offered Otto now, his saws still out and ready. "We can take care of the fighting." Antauri looked ready to protest on the last part, but Sprx cut him off: "Don't say it Antauri. The kid's health is the most important now. If you need to faze out of here with the kid alone to get him to safety and leave us behind, do it."

Nova saw how Antauri opened his mouth, ready to protest again, but then he froze and his face contorted into a grimace for a few seconds. It tore him apart that he would have to leave them behind to bring Chiro to safety, but much like him, they all put Chiro's life above theirs. Finally he took a deep breath and whispered: "Very well, but I will come back for you as soon as I can." The other four nodded, accepting the fact that Antauri would certainly manage to tear thought he whole lab as long as it meant survival for their whole family.

Nova smiled.

Sometimes it was certainly strange that, no matter how different they all were, they'd do so many same things for the team. "Let's go", whispered the female.

Antauri nodded at her and floated up, not jostling Chiro the slightest. The, now, child had listened to their discussion wide-eyed, but had obviously not the strength to argue back at their decision. Something Nova was eternally grateful for. Who knew what would happen otherwise. They obeyed Chiro's orders not just because he was their leader, but because how much they loved him. All of them knew their choices now went completely against what their leader would want, but they pushed that thought away. Right now, Chiro's survival was more important than anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Nova: NIGHT!<strong>

**(_pops up otu of nowhere_) Yes?**

**Nova: Ah! Where the heck did you come from.**

**(_grins evilly_) I can copy the trick Shifu from Kung Fu Panda does in the second movie now. (disappears)**

**Nova: Night?**

**Sprx: AH! (_bursts into the room, soap still covering his form_) how the freakin' hell did that maniac of an author pop up in the locked bathroom, under the shower I was taking?!**

**(_pops up with Sprx and Nvoa again_) Trade secret! (_disappears again_)**

**Nova: Who d'you think she'll freak out next. **

**Sprx: Who cares! I go back under the shower!**

**Nova: Okay...boy what did i want from Night again in the first place? (_leaves the room after Sprx_)**

**(_pops up again_) And that's how you escape a beating from Nova.**


	24. Ch23 Facing Fear Together Pt2

**Sean: _(breaths out)_ Oh thank the Power Primate.**

**Nova: NIGHT _(storms into the room)_**

**Eek! _(Disappears with Shifu's trick again)_**

**Nova: Night get back here so I can beat you up!**

**_(reappears on the other side of the room)_ Nah, don't think so. (_disappears again)_**

**Nova: NIGHT! _(storms off)_**

**Sean: _(sweatdrops)_ O...kay? I guess I'll do the disclaimer then. SRMTHFG doesn't belong to Night. OCs like myself, my mother and so on do. Please read and be kind enough to Review if you do.**

* * *

><p>Chiro bit back a whimper when his body was jostled around. "My apologize Chiro", whispered Antauri.<p>

The boy didn't answer. He was frightened to no end.

Here he was, trapped in the body of a powerless little kid, deadly injured, while the monkeys risked their lives for him once again.

He could easily hear Antauri's heartbeat from his Position. Erratic and far too fast, even for the black monkey's standards, and his heartbeat was faster than the other's due to him being partly a dragon. Farther, the second in command's breath and in, although silent, short and slightly chocked panting. Chiro doubted anyone but him heard it, Antauri was good at hiding how bad he actually was. Chiro only knew because he was literally pressed against his father's back. A thin layer of sweat had gathered here and there, which was also a rarity for the black monkey.

All in all, Antauri was in a bad state, probably only a little better than Chiro himself.

Had the boy been in his real form, as a teenager, he probably would still be running and fighting by himself, but this body…that just wouldn't work. Suddenly he felt how Antauri froze and then he felt cool metal against his back. Chiro realized that meant Antauri had backed them against a wall, hiding from something.

Oh how he longed to reach out to the black monkey's thoughts and find comfort and answers in them, but he couldn't without the Power Primate and he didn't have it right now. "He's gone." That had been sparks voice. Again he was slightly jostled when Antauri floated up once more and the group of six continued their way through the lab.

Chiro, growing more and more desperate to somehow help his family, couldn't help it anymore and after a few more minutes tears started to trickle down his face, followed by silent sobs from his throat. He felt Antauri freeze once the black monkey realized what was going and he whispered: "Chiro…why are you crying." Chiro couldn't answer. He knew if he opened his mouth now, he'd lose it and start to sob hysterically. "Team I think we need to take a break", echoed the black monkey's voice in Chiro's ears. The boy's heart broke once more when he realized what kind of danger that would put them all into.

"Why that?", asked Nova.

Antauri didn't say anything, but Chiro knew he'd given some indication that made the others understand, since he heard Gibson offer: "Behind that curtain seems to be some sort of hole or cave." "It will suffice", decided Antauri. Again Chiro was jostled a little, this time through the black monkey landing on the ground and then he slowly and steadily ducked into wherever they were going.

Chiro heard the other four follow and heard the whirling noise of Gibson's drills. He most likely did something to seal the entrance. Finally Antauri stopped moving and Chiro felt how two pairs of hands lifted him off of the black monkey carefully. Silent sobs still wrecked his body and he barely dared to open his eyes. Yet he did, and what he saw did him in.

The monkeys crouched around him, each of them having an expression of deepest concern on their faces.

Without thinking Chiro flung himself against Antauri and started to sob into his father's white-furred chest. The monkey's arms closed around him and he stroke Chiro's back softly.

"Shhh, it's alright Chiro…it's okay…we're all here child…you don't need to be afraid…"

All those soothing words where whispered into his ear over and over while the black monkey tried to calm him down. After a long while Chiro's sobs finally stopped, but he continued clinging to Antauri, just like the child he looked like right now.

"Chiro?" Nova's voice was laced with sorrow and concern and he cracked his swollen eyes open. The only female's pink eyes seemed to glow in the dimly-lit room they were in. "Why did you cry Chiro? Does that wound hurt that much?" Chiro shook his head and chocked out: "N-no. I-I-I barely f-f-f-feel the wound…b-b-b-ut…I-I…"

The boy shuddered and fought back a new onslaught of tears when Antauri soothed: "Chiro we have time. Let it out. You will feel better afterwards." He looked up at his father, to find nothing but concern and love in his blue eyes. That broke the dam once more and Chiro cried again. Once more Antauri pulled him against his chest, allowing Chiro to cry against him again. Only this time, the others joined in. They all threw their arms around Chiro, caging the boy protectively in the center of the hug.

After a while Chiro managed to calm down again and tried to talk again. He barely managed more than a whisper, but it was enough. "I-I don't feel the wound…not much…but I…you all are going through so much…trouble to keep me safe… I mean…here I am, trapped in the body of a powerless little kid, injured, while the rest of you risk your lives for me…for the hundredth time most likely…I-I just can't…just watch that and let it happen…I can't lose you guys…too. Not after all I lost already and…I…"

Chiro chocked another sob, then Antauri whispered: "You're fear appears to be more deep-rooted than I believe."

"Huh?", asked the other five.

Antauri smiled softly and wiped the tear-stains on Chiro's cheeks away. "Chiro why did you turn into a child when the medallion hit you?"

"Because…this part of my…childhood was the worst part", answered the boy. Where was Antauri going with this?

"Are you sure that's all there is to it?" Chiro tilted his head, when suddenly Sprx gasped, his eyes wide. "Sprx?", asked Chiro and Otto. The red monkey looked at Antauri questioningly, then at Chiro and asked: "Kid…at what age did you lose your family?"

Chiro stared confused, then answered: "At…at six years…"

"Sprx?", asked Nova.

The red monkey ignored her and continued: "What age is your body now?"

"Six?", asked Chiro, still not getting where this was going, when suddenly…

"You are quite right Otto." The boy turned to look at Gibson and Otto, who both had looks of understanding on their faces. "Gibson…Otto?" "Chiro…what do you think of us?", asked the blue monkey instead.

Now Chiro was upright confused, but answered: "You guys are my family. The greatest family anyone could wish. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"Not even your birth-parents?", asked Antauri.

Chiro looked up at him and answered: "Yes." He'd considered that question a lot and had come to this answer. He'd loved his parents dearly, but if he had to choose between his momentary family and his parents, he knew he'd always choose the monkey team.

Antauri smiled down at him sadly and explained: "Chiro…you lost your birth parents when you were six years old. Now your greatest fear is being turned back into a young child, because you were, for the lack of a better word, utterly helpless back there. Because you couldn't bear losing us too. Because you want to protect us as much as we wish to protect you. Chiro, your greatest fear is not being just powerless…its having to lose us all and being unable to help us. That is why the medallion manifested your fear by turning you to your weakest state."

Chiro stared up at his father wide-eyed. He'd never thought of it in that way.

"But please", Antauri had picked up speaking again. "Have some faith in us Chiro. I know you don't like us risking our lives for you, but do you really think we could bear losing you? You risked your life so often for us as well Chiro and thought we'd love to just lock you up in your room to keep you safe there, we don't. So have some trust in our abilities." The black monkey's blue gaze went hard and he spoke with conviction. "We will get out of here Chiro. And we will still be together after this. Because we are a family. And none of us will allow someone to rip us apart just like that. You won't lose us…" _"…you won't lose me."_

A short gasp escaped Chiro when Antauri's voice sounded in his head.

_ "I will not put you through such a pain again Chiro. I will not leave again, I promise." _

_You broke that promise before_, thought the boy when he remembered their encounter with the Dark Master.

Antauri's thoughts grew sad and he admitted: _"I did. But no, I wouldn't have left you. A part of me was with you back there Chiro, and it will continue being with you. None of us will be forever, but as long as we keep our love for our family in our hearts, we'll never be truly apart."_ Antauri's words seemed to touch something deep within Chiro's mind.

It was a gentle warmth that started to grow and push the cold fear that had had him in its claws away. "What the…" Gibson's voice trailed away when pain started to overwhelm Chiro and then…everything went black.

"C-o…Chi-o…Chiro….Chiro wake up!"

With a groan Chiro opened his eyes, to meet Gibson's black ones. "Oh thank goodness you are awake", breathed the blue monkey and stepped back. Chiro sat up and rubbed his head before he asked: "What happened?" "I am…not completely certain Chiro", answered Gibson while he checked the teen over. "Somehow you were able to shake the medallion's power off."

"Wait, what?!"

"Indeed you were." Chiro's head jerked to the left, where the other four monkeys were waiting. "Well Gibson?", asked Sprx. Gibson finished prodding at Chiro's stomach and stated: "Somehow the wound healed. He's perfectly healthy."

"Well then, I've been dying to do that", stated Nov and crouched down, before she flung herself at Chiro. Had the teen not known what she did, he'd probably have hit her bag, but now he simply caught her and hugged the yellow monkey back as tightly as he could. "Dammit Chiro I missed you", cried the female and hugged him strongly.

"Missed you too Nova", sighed Chiro and hugged her back while he looked down at his hands, to see familiar orange gloves. Without letting go of his third in command he reached for the Power Primate, to find the energy pulsing through his body like always. "How", breathed the teen and looked at Antauri, who was the most likely to have an answer. But even the black monkey gave a slight shrug and answered: "I have a few theories, none of which we should discuss right now though." Chiro nodded in understanding, catching the hidden meaning. They would discuss this later, in privacy.

Finally Nova let go of Chiro and Sprx stated: "As much as I'd love to do the same, let's get out of here first."

"Yeah, I really wanna leave this place", agreed Otto.

Chiro gave a nod and got onto all fours. The strange cave wasn't big enough for him to stand. One by one the group slowly ducked out of the cave, through a short tunnel and back into the hallway of the lab. Then the team set off. Antauri, who thanks to his abilities never forgot a way he walked on, led the way, Chiro and Gibson following close behind. Sprx and Otto came next while Nova brought up the rear. Like that the team continued their way through the lab, when Antauri suddenly froze and his head turned to the left. He looked down a dark hallway and his eyes narrowed.

"What is it?", asked Chiro.

"Kasai is in that direction", answered the blue-eyed monkey. Then he looked back ahead and answered: "Yet the exit is also just around the next corner." He sounded terribly torn right now and Chiro understood why. Just like he'd never leave Antauri behind, and the other way around, since they were a part of each other, Kasai was also a part of the black monkey and the thought of leaving it behind had to be agonizing.

Chiro nodded and said: "Okay then, Gibson, you get Nova, Sprx and Otto out of here. Antauri and I will get Kasai and follow you." The four monkeys looked ready to protest, but Chiro gave them a glare that made them understand he wasn't backing out on this one.

Nova was the first to cave and gave a resigned sigh. She hugged Chiro's waist and then Antauri and whispered: "Be careful you two." Chiro and Antauri nodded in unison and the four monkeys ran off.

"Chiro are you certain-"

"Don't try talking me out of this Antauri", cut Chiro in. The black monkey regarded him with a piercing gaze, before he gave an accepting nod and said: "Very well, let's move on then." And the two of them disappeared in the dark hallway.

* * *

><p>"There they are!"<p>

Mandarin looked up from his discussion with 'Antauri' when he heard Max' call and leaped forward. Indeed there they were. Nova swiftly led the other three over the clearing, the marks Gibson created still glowing faintly. "Didn't they find them?", wondered Drake silently. Mandarin checked his sister's expression and shook his head. "Nova wouldn't look relieved and on edge at once if they didn't find anything."

Then the four arrived already and Adria pressed: "And?"

"Well, we found them", answered Nova. "But we separated again too", added Sprx.

"Why that?!" exclaimed 'Nova'.

Gibson crossed his arms and stated: "Antauri and Chiro stayed behind to get Kasai. They should be out here soon."

"Chiro glared at you guys again?", asked Mandarin with a raised eyebrow. "You bet", answered Otto and glanced back at the lab.

"Glared?", asked 'Jinmay'. Her counterpart laughed to herself, despite the situation, and explained: "Chiro managed to find one kind of glare the monkeys can't argue against. He barely uses it, but when he thinks it's necessary, he does."

The next second a great explosion shook the ground. Everyone staggered and fell, to gasp. The southern end of the lab had smoke coming from it. Two more explosions sounded and smoke appeared near that end too. "What the? That's not even near the direction Chiro and Antauri went", exclaimed Sprx.

"It isn't", answered Gibson while he scanned the lab. "But if I remember the lab's layout correctly, the direction they did move into held the main-computer. If they somehow managed to mess with that, it would explain those explosions." As if to prove his point three more explosions sounded.

"Well, let's hope they get out of there fast", cried Adria while she held onto a tree. The explosions went on for another two minutes, then Mandarin saw it. "There he is!" Everyone looked up, to duck into hiding. The Alchemist had come out of the lab, followed by what Mandarin was certain was his own counterpart. With the Power Primate did he really look like that once and like it? _I'm so glad I'm back with the good side_, thought the orange monkey while he held Nova close.

The yellow female was whimpering slightly. They all had some scrapes of memory from their time with the Alchemist, be it only so little. Yet it was enough to pain them when they saw him and knew he was just as evil as Skeleton King. The next second both had disappeared and three more explosions shook the lab, before a part of the roof burst apart in a blue blaze.

"What the-", began Pia, when a roar cut her off. A very familiar one. "YES!", exclaimed Adria and then a majestic black dragon burst through the roof and spread his wings. Mandarin chuckled to himself. It looked like the scene of a movie.

Antauri's blue wings and white hair seemed to glow in the sunset while the orange light gave his black scales a strange shimmer.

The black dragon flapped his wings and started to fly in a random direction, keeping a good eye on the ground, just like the teen on his back did. "Why is he flying so high up?", wondered Blade. "He doesn't want to accidently set off any traps", realized Leona. Mandarin nodded in agreement. Antauri started to dive once he'd crossed the clearing and circled to the ground about twenty meters to their left.

"S'pose there's a clearing he can land on", stated Sprx and ran off. Everyone followed him quickly and they reached the clearing before Antauri had landed. Mandarin watched how the dragon settled down and folded his wings. Chiro slipped from his back and the moment the teen was a bit away from him, the burst out in blue flames.

The flames faded to reveal a familiar black monkey, though Mandarin was shocked at the state his brother was in. His normally smooth and clean black fur was ruffled up, sticky, dusty and bloodied and he had a cruel looking wound on his body.

Before Mandarin could react though, a white flash dashed over the clearing and Adria had flung herself at her mate, sending both of them to the ground. The group from this dimension all laughed when the white monkey cried: "I missed you so much!" Mandarin heard Antauri chuckle while he murmured something back at her that got Adria to smile down at him lovingly.

A pang hit Mandarin's heart and he thought; _Dammit, I really need to find myself a girlfriend._

* * *

><p>Antauri didn't complain when one part of his family after the other demanded to hug him or show him in any other way how much they'd missed him. Despite his bodies protests and his aching muscles, he kept a warm smile on his face, which wasn't that heart at all. He was overjoyed at finally seeing his family again. Sean, Chiro and Adria wouldn't move from his side for even a second, which in turn prompted Jinmay and Pia to stay close as well, which again kept Jake nearby, who of course wanted to keep an eye on his daughter.<p>

After Max had slapped his back repeatedly for a few times, a grin on his face, Antauri caught sight of the this-dimensional HyperForce. They all looked pretty uncomfortable and certainly felt out of place. Well, his own counterpart aside, since the other black monkey smiled at him.

Finally, after what seemed like ten minutes of hugging from everyone, Gibson cut in and stated: "Enough for now. Antauri needs medical attention soon, we don't need to worsen his state." Before Antauri could open his mouth the blue monkey spun to him and almost growled: "Don't argue back at me Antauri, we both know you're worn out. How you didn't collapse yet is a mystery to me anyhow."

The black monkey smiled weakly at that and inclined his head in acceptance. If he was honest, Antauri had no idea why he was still standing either. The adrenalin that had kept him going in the lab had long since faded and left him terribly exhausted.

Maybe it was just the elation of finally being with his family again.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...if everything works out there aren't many chapters to be posted left now.<strong>

**Sean: _(frowns)_ That's kinda sad, despite everything that always happens.**

**I know. Well, maybe I can make a third Story about you guys.**

**June: That would be nice.**

**Well, we'll see how it works out. For now i can't promise anything. Sorry guys. And sorry to my Readers too.**


	25. Epilogue

**Sean:...that's it...that's the Epilogue...**

**You don't Sound happy. I tried so hard to make it nice.**

**Adria: It is nice Night...just...**

**Sprx: Kid...we got used to being around you and...now it's suddenly over.**

**Oh...that thought never occured to me.**

**Pia: Night?**

**Yeah sweetie?**

**Pia: ...Are you...are you gonna write another Story with us?**

**Oh Sweetheart I really don't know. I'd love to and i don't want to let any of you guys go but...i have so many other stories i Need to finish too.**

**Pia: _(whimpers) _...oh...okay...**

**Antauri: Alright enough!**

_**(everyone Looks at him)**_

**Antauri: Indeed it is partly sad my friends, but do not Forget why Night wrote this chapter the way she did. Because she wanted us to have a happy ending. And maybe, if we're Patient, we'll meet again.**

**_(smiles)_ Thanks Antauri, you always know what to say.**

**Antauri: You're very welcome.**

**So guys...the disclaimer?**

**Sprx: SRMTHFG doesn't belong to Night.**

**Jake: Us OC's do though.**

**Chiro: Night doesn't own the Songs 'We are the World' or 'You are not Alone' either.**

**If you wanna listen to them while reading the lyrics, use YouTube. For 'We are the World' you write: _"We are the World USA for Africa"_ and for 'You are not Alone': _"You are not Alone X-Factor"_ should do the trick.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is the last night you guys are here."<p>

Chiro and Jinmay looked up from their talk, to see their counterparts of this dimensions standing in front of them. Their group had stayed with the this-dimensional HyperForce for the last three days. Only then Gibson had deemed everyone recovered enough so they could leave. "We were here too long already as it is", argued another voice and Antauri floated up to them. Only the bandages Gibson had refused to take off yet indicated that he'd been injured badly. "Our dimension is out of balance without the ten swords and their wielders present."

Chiro nodded and remembered how a day ago Antauri had burst out of the med-bay, much to Gibson's dismay, and called the Sword-Masters into a separate room to tell them something. As it had turned out, Kasai's creator had managed to contact him and had told him that they needed to return as soon as possible. The storms that had haunted Shugazoom were only the beginning of the dimension collapsing because three of the ten swords had been gone. Now with all ten swords and on the of the most powerful parts of the Power Primate gone their dimension had gotten even more instable.

Chiro had never known how important their team was for their whole dimension and Antauri and Adria had explained that they and Mandarin had kept that knowledge to themselves for a good reason. With the Veron Mystics gone the Power Primates core had moved and connected to biggest group of Power Primate wielders. Which was the HyperForce.

Even without Mandarin, Adria and Sean with them, there had been six of them and without a temple nearby you never met a group with more than two or three members. Jinmay cast Chiro a confused glance. She most likely wondered why Antauri hadn't mentioned the Power Primate. Chiro looked back at her with what he hoped she understood as 'I'll explain later'. Apparently she did because she gave the smallest of nods.

"Now come", asked the black monkey gently. "Everyone else is gathered in the command center already."

"Why that?", asked 'Jinmay' confused.

Antauri frowned slightly, but answered: "As it appears, Otto will always find new ways of begging to get what he wants. And when he recruits children for it…" Chiro burst out laughing. When there was one weakness Antauri had it was the fact that he always wished the best for his family. If you brought that in an argument, that it would be the best, and Antauri couldn't find anything to argue back at you, you'd won.

Lucky for the black monkey, only Adria and Gibson, who wouldn't use it in the first place, and Mandarin and Chiro, who used it only when it was really necessary, knew about it. The black monkey had threatened them all differently should they dare to tell anyone about this.

"I don't get it", admitted 'Chiro'.

The teen grinned at his counterpart and answered: "Our Otto's and the kids managed to annoy both your Antauri and ours enough so they agreed to whatever they're planning."

"That is one way of putting it", agreed Antauri before he turned around and walked off. Chiro, 'Chiro', Jinmay and 'Jinmay' ran after him and into the command center, to gasp. The chairs had been removed and cushions were scattered over the floor. Where the chairs used to be were tables filled with food and drinks and banners and balloons hung from the ceiling. Chiro felt how a grin appeared on his features and then Otto was already on his shoulder and asked: "You like it? It was hard work. They don't know anything about having a good party!"

"As if you guys were any better at first", teased Chiro with a wink. Otto grinned at him, completely oblivious to the small jab. He saw Chiro grinning and that was enough to make him happy. The this-dimensional-team looked a little uncomfortable, they really had less experience than Chiro's team in…just about everything actually.

Yet once the party started it got easier for them and soon they had as much fun as the others.

A few hours into the party most of the group played bottle-dare. It was a combination of Truth or Dare, only that there was no Truth option, and spin the bottle. The dare had to be said before the bottle was spun. "Alright", said Sprx and slung his arm around Nova. The bottle had hit him before and he'd been forced to dance the cancan for five minutes straight. Then he smirked and Chiro saw how his eyes strayed across the room to the group of those that wouldn't join the game or were too young to do so. "The next one hit has to choose a song and make Antauri sing it!"

"You will keep me out of this", rang Antauri's voice over immediately. Chiro turned around, to find him glaring at the red monkey for all it was worth. Sprx shuddered, but Jake laughed and called: "Pia sweetheart, come over here for a sec." Pia ran over from where she'd been fooling around with Timothy. Jake gave Antauri, who watched confused, an evil grin before he bent down to his daughter and murmured into her ear.

Pia giggled when he was done and nodded before she skipped over to Antauri, who stood with Adria, Midnight and his own counterpart. Halfway to him, his eyes suddenly widened and he bolted, having understood what Jake was doing. _Alright_, thought Chiro, _add Jake to those who know his main weakness._ It was obvious that Jake had Pia begging Antauri to allow this.

"Catch him!", cried the Grey monkey. With identical grins Sprx and Gibson leaped up and tackled the black monkey down.

"Let go!", cried the second in command while he struggled against them. Pia skipped towards them happily and a second before she arrived Sprx and Gibson let go. Before Antauri had any chance to flee though, she'd glomped him already and, with the big puppy-dog-eyes that would get her anything from anyone, started talking to him. Chiro watched amused how the black monkey tried to resist the small monkeys _power_ at first, but soon he sighed and they heard him groan: "Alright I'll play along, but only this once."

Pia gave a squeal and hugged him tightly, before she got up and skipped over to Sean, sitting down next to him. "What was that?", asked 'Nova' finally. Most occupants of the circle shrugged but Mandarin grinned evilly and answered: "Our secret weapon against Antauri." Chiro burst out in laughter at the sour look his second in command sent the orange monkey, but before anyone could comment Sprx spun the botte. It slowed and…stopped at Sean.

The younger black monkey closed his green eyes for a second, then sent Sprx an evil grin and stated: "Thank you for not clarifying anything but the fact that father has to sing." Most stared confused, but they heard Antauri chuckle and state to Adria: "Those wits he most certainly got from you."

"What are you talking about Sean?", asked 'Jinmay'.

Sean smirked again, then stated: "I want 'We are the world' sung." Sprx gaped at him, before he burst out laughing and cried: "Gah, good one, I can't believe I forgot that!"

"We are the world?", asked 'Otto'. His counterpart grinned and, after asking the Super Robot for it, had wires connected to his own and the helmets of the rest of the HyperForce. For a few seconds the robot downloaded the melody of the song, then retracted the wires and started it.

**Gibson  
><strong>_There comes a time when we need a certain call  
><em>**Jake Gibson  
><strong>_When the world must come together as one  
><em>**Jake  
><strong>_There are people dying  
><em>**Drake  
><strong>_Oh, and it's time to lend a hand to life  
><em>**Drake Antauri  
><strong>_The greatest gift of all _

**Antauri  
><strong>_We can't go on pretending day by day  
><em>**Otto  
><strong>_That someone, somehow will soon make a change  
><em>**Leona  
><strong>_We're all a part of God's great big family  
><em>**Leon  
><strong>_And the truth –  
><em>**Leona Leon  
><strong>_you know love is all we need _

**Chiro  
><strong>_We are the world, we are the children  
><em>_We are the ones who make a brighter day  
><em>_so let's start giving _

**Jinmay  
><strong>_There's a choice we're making  
><em>_We're saving our own lives  
><em>**Jinmay Chiro  
><strong>_It's true we'll make a better day  
><em>_Just you and me _

**Adria  
><strong>_Well, send'em you your heart  
><em>_So they know that someone cares  
><em>**Adria Mandarin  
><strong>_And their lives will be stronger and free  
><em>**Mandarin  
><strong>_As God has shown us  
><em>_By turning stone to bread  
><em>**Kley  
><strong>_And so we all must lend a helping hand _

**Sprx  
><strong>_We are the world, we are the children  
><em>**Blade  
><strong>_We are the ones who make a brighter day  
><em>_so let's start giving  
><em>**Sean  
><strong>_There's a choice we're making  
><em>_We're saving our own lives  
><em>**Blake  
><strong>_It's true we'll make a better day  
><em>_Just you and me _

**Chiro  
><strong>_When you're down and out  
><em>_There seems no hope at all  
><em>**Max  
><strong>_But if you just believe  
><em>_There's no way we can fall  
><em>**Nova  
><strong>_Well, well, well, let's realize  
><em>_That one change can only come  
><em>**June  
><strong>_When we  
><em>**Max Nova June  
><strong>_stand together as one_

**Everyone  
><strong>_We are the world, we are the children  
><em>_We are the ones who make a brighter day  
><em>_so let's start giving_

_There's a choice we're making  
><em>_We're saving our own lives  
><em>_It's true we'll make a better day  
><em>_Just you and me_

_We are the world, we are the children  
><em>_We are the ones who make a brighter day  
><em>_so let's start giving_

**Drake  
><strong>_There's a choice we're making  
><em>_We're saving our own lives  
><em>_It's true we'll make a better day  
><em>_Just you and me_

**Everyone  
><strong>_We are the world, we are the children  
><em>_We are the ones who make a brighter day  
><em>_so let's start giving_

_There's a choice we're making  
><em>_We're saving our own lives  
><em>_It's true we'll make a better day  
><em>_Just you and me_

_We are the world, we are the children  
><em>_We are the ones who make a brighter day  
><em>_so let's start giving_

**Antauri  
><strong>_There's a choice we're making  
><em>_We're saving our own lives  
><em>_It's true we'll make a better day  
><em>_Just you and me_

**Blade  
><strong>_We are the World  
><em>**Sprx  
><strong>_We are the World  
><em>**Blade  
><strong>_We are the Children  
><em>**Sprx  
><strong>_We are the Children  
><em>**Blade  
><strong>_We are the ones who make a brighter day  
><em>_so let's start giving  
><em>**Sprx  
><strong>_so let's start giving_

**Blade  
><strong>_There's a choice we're making  
><em>_We're saving our own lives  
><em>_It's true we'll make a better day  
><em>_Just you and me_

**Blade  
><strong>_We are the World  
><em>**Sprx  
><strong>_We are the World  
><em>**Blade  
><strong>_We are the Children  
><em>**Sprx  
><strong>_We are the Children  
><em>**Blade  
><strong>_We are the ones who make a brighter day  
><em>_so let's start giving  
><em>**Sprx  
><strong>_so let's start giving_

_There's a choice we're making  
><em>_We're saving our own lives  
><em>_It's true we'll make a better day  
><em>_Just you and me_

**Everyone  
><strong>_We are the world, we are the children  
><em>_We are the ones who make a brighter day  
><em>_so let's start giving_

_There's a choice we're making  
><em>_We're saving our own lives  
><em>_It's true we'll make a better day  
><em>_Just you and me_

**Otto  
><strong>_We are the world, we are the children  
><em>_We are the ones who make a brighter day  
><em>_so let's start giving_

**Antauri  
><strong>_There's a choice we're making  
><em>_We're saving our own lives  
><em>_It's true we'll make a better day  
><em>_Just you and me_

**Everyone  
><strong>_We are the world, we are the children  
><em>_We are the ones who make a brighter day  
><em>_so let's start giving_

_There's a choice we're making  
><em>_We're saving our own lives  
><em>_It's true we'll make a better day  
><em>_Just you and me_

_We are the world, we are the children  
><em>_We are the ones who make a brighter day  
><em>_so let's start giving_

_There's a choice we're making  
><em>_We're saving our own lives  
><em>_It's true we'll make a better day  
><em>_Just you and me_

Slowly the music came to a stop and Chiro looked around. Smiles were plastered over the faces of everyone from their dimension while the this-dimensional HyperForce watched in utter awe. "That was…incredible", breathed Faith, he golden eyes shining. Adria smiled at her and answered: "And that song was only just created when us Sword-Masters joined in. The team had one before that." "That one is so much better with you guys in it though", argued Nova back. Chiro nodded his agreement and Spirit and Tiara cheered: "Let's hear it!" The team shared glances, then shrugged and nodded. Again the melody was downloaded onto the robots data-base and it began.

**Nova  
><strong>_Another day has gone, I'm still all alone  
><em>_How could this be? You're not here with me  
><em>**Sprx  
><strong>_You never said good-bye, someone tell me why  
><em>_Did you have to go, and leave my world so cold?_

**Leona  
><strong>_Everyday I sit and ask myself  
><em>_How did love slip away?  
><em>_Something whispers in my ear and says_

**June  
><strong>_You are not alone  
><em>_I am here with you  
><em>**Mia  
><strong>_Though you're far away  
><em>_I am here to stay_

_For you are not alone  
><em>_I am here with you  
><em>**Skyla  
><strong>_Though we're far apart  
><em>_You're always in my heart  
><em>_You are not alone_

**Otto  
><strong>_Just the other night, I thought I heard you cry  
><em>_Asking me to come, and hold you in my arms  
><em>**Gibson Mandarin Chiro  
><strong>_I can hear your prayers, your burdens I will bear  
><em>_But first I need your hand, then forever can begin_

**Chiro  
><strong>_Everyday I sit and ask myself  
><em>_How did love slip away?  
><em>_Something whispers in my ear and says_

**Antauri  
><strong>_That you are not alone  
><em>_I am here with you  
><em>_Though you're far away  
><em>_I am here to stay_

**Jinmay  
><strong>_You are not alone  
><em>_I am here with you  
><em>**Pia  
><strong>_Though we're far apart  
><em>**Leona  
><strong>_You're always in my heart  
><em>**Nova  
><strong>_You are not alone_

**Adria  
><strong>_Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
><em>_And boy you know that I'll be there  
><em>_I'll be there_

**Everyone**:  
><em>That you are not alone<br>__We are here with you  
><em>_Though you're far away  
><em>_We are here to stay_

_You are not alone  
><em>_We am here for you  
><em>_Though we're far apart  
><em>_You're always in my heart  
><em>_You are not alone_

**Leona  
><strong>_You are not – you are not alone  
><em>_You are not – you are not alone_

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?" Chiro blinked and glanced back. He was leaning against the rail of Shugazoom's Great Bridge. Jinmay walked up to him, wearing a white sundress with pale-green pattern.<p>

"Just our last adventure", answered the boy and looked back out over the lake. "How d'you think they are?" Jinmay leaned against him and answered: "I'm sure they're fine Chiro. We left them with renewed spirits after all."

"You really think they'll keep those songs?" Jinmay smiled at him and answered: "They're one of the things that make our family so strong Chiro. We understand what they are about and what they mean, what they mean to us. And someday they'll understand it too."

Chiro smiled back at his girlfriend, then looked up at the sun. She was right of course.

No matter how different they were, they were one family, no matter if in this dimension or any other.


End file.
